All My Heart
by DiannaRoss
Summary: "I guess I fell in love to quickly, But I'm fine" Rachel va de vacaciones con sus padres a Finlandia y ayuda a una chica polaca a superar su miedo a las alturas, convirtiéndose en su amor de verano. Los amores de verano no duran para siempre ¿Verdad? Pero tal vez y solo tal vez no sea la última vez que la vea "I hope she takes your filthy heart and then she throws you away someday"
1. Chapter 1

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y etc etc.**

Pequeñas aclaraciones: Rachel si va en McKinley y hay personaje de la cuarta temporada. Quinn no va en McKinley. Fin :3

* * *

Todos los alumnos de McKinley salían emocionados tras el timbrazo que avisaba el inicio de las vacaciones que algunos ya venían esperando desde hacía dos semanas. Santana iba de la mano con Brittany y al lado iban Rachel con Finn en dirección al carro de Santana.

-Rach, te voy a extrañar mucho en las vacaciones -decía Finn dándole un beso a su novia en la comisura de los labios.

-Yo también Finn, nos vemos -dijo subiendo al auto donde se encontraba con una cara de pocos amigos de parte de su amiga latina.

-No entiendo porque sigues con el dinosaurio si sólo lo utilizas de tapadera -comentaba Santana mirándola a través del espejo-. Sabemos que te gusta Marley, no finjas, lo hemos notado, ¿Verdad Britt-Britt?

-Si San, Oye Rach...

-¿Qué pasa Britt?

-¿Porqué no le pides que salga contigo? Yo tengo su número, si quieres le puedo llamar.

-No Brittany, gracias, pero no. Además estamos de vacaciones y soy novia de Finn.

-Rachel, no es por mal, pero Finn te engaña con aquella porrista pelirroja.

-¿Valerie?

-Si, yo los he visto, al final de las prácticas cuando creen que no hay nadie en los vestuarios Valerie lo llama y estoy segura de que eyacula antes de entrar siquiera en ella jajaja.

-¡Que desagradable Brittany! -rió Rachel-. Pero, bueno, de todos modos no me importa, les haré caso, pero terminaré con él hasta que regresemos de vacaciones.

-¿Entonces si llamarás a Marley?

-¡NO! Eso no, porque aún no se si voy a salir del país durante las vacaciones.

-¿Entonces hoy no habrá noche de chicas? -preguntó Brittany preocupada.

-Si, claro que si Britt, pero tal vez durante las vacaciones no...

Llegaron a la casa de Santana, así, entre risas, karaoke y copas pasaron la tarde.

-Berry te voy a preguntar algo y tienes que responder lo más sinceramente posible ¿Ok?

-Si, si... -respondía con molestia.

-¿Lo has hecho ya con Finn? -preguntaba curiosamente entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Que he hecho?

-¡Vamos, sabes de lo que hablo! No seas mojigata, somos tus amigas.

-Está bien... No he tenido sexo con él, ¿Alguna ves lo has visto bien? Tiene pechos de mujer, es gigante, es obeso, suda con una asquerosidad impresionante cuando baila; además de que no sabe bailar y lo peor de todo es que no puede cantar agudos sin ponerse rojo como si su cabeza fuera a explotar -Santana se quedó analizando la respuesta minuciosamente un par de segundos.

-¿Porqué sigues con él Rachel?

-Tengo miedo -respondía con preocupación

-¿De qué tienes miedo? Tienes dos maravillosos papás que son gays, ellos te entenderían perfectamente... -Rachel la cortó antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

-No, no es ese miedo... Marley me gusta, realmente me gusta mucho pero, ¿Y si me rechaza? -Santana estaba a punto de responder, pero su novia se adelantó.

-No lo creo Rach, ustedes no hacen muchos amigos; pero yo si y he hablado con Marley en un par de ocasiones...

-Aja, y que hables con ella me beneficia porque...

-¡Cállate! Deja que mi hermosa novia siga hablando.

-Gracias San, como decía, he hablado con ella un par de veces y...

**Flashback**

-Brittany, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -decía dudosa Marley.

-Si me vas a preguntar donde esta la otra mitad del Oriente ya te digo que no sé.

-No Britt jaja, no es nada de eso...

-¡Oh! entonces dime, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Cómo... cómo supiste que te gustaba Santana?

-Bueno, creo que fue un día que estábamos en mi casa viendo una película, yo estaba recostada en su regazo y ella pasaba su mano lentamente por mi cabello, no pude evitar voltear a verla cuando sentí su mirada sobre mí y me perdí en su mirada color chocolate intenso; además de las ganas incontrolables que me dieron de besarla, algo se removió en mi interior y... Espera un momento, ¿Me estás preguntando eso porque te gusta Santana?

-No Britt, solo quería saber como supiste que te gustaba una chica...

-Ah, está bien... ¿Te gusta alguien? -preguntaba la bailarina emocionada.

-Bueno, después de lo que me acabas de decir, eso de perderte en sus ojos y querer besarla definitivamente si, me gusta alguien -respondía sonrojándose levemente.

-¡Oh por Dios! Dime quién es y tal vez pueda ayudarte.

-No, no creo que puedas ayudarme Britt...- decía agachando la mirada.

-¿Porqué dices eso Marley? ¿Quién es? ¿Soy yo?

-No, no eres tu -reía- es solo que la persona que me gusta tiene novio.

-Ah, pero aún así puedo ayudarte, tal vez si la deja su novio tengas una oportunidad ¿No crees?

-Bueno, está bien... Me gusta Rachel.

**Fin del Flashback**

-¿Ves Berry? Deberías hacerle caso a Britt y llamar a Marley, aunque también deberías hacerme caso a mí, termina con el dinosaurio, si quieres te llevamos ahorita a su casa -A Rachel le brillaron los ojos.

-¿De verdad me llevarían ahorita con Finn para terminar con él?

-Por supuesto, con tal de que no arruines tu vida...

-Está bien, ¡Vamos! -dijo levantándose emocionada del suelo.

Santana avisó a su madre que saldrían un momento, tomó las llaves de su coche y salieron hacia la casa Hudson-Hummel. Cuando llegaron Rachel se bajó del auto con mucha seguridad y tocó el timbre.

-Rach, que sorpresa, ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Finn para luego intentar darle un beso que la castaña esquivó con facilidad.

-Finn, necesito hablar contigo a cerca de nuestra relación.

-¿Quieres... quieres pasar? -preguntó el chico algo nervioso.

-No, no te preocupes... Es algo rápido... Creo que... -la cantante tomó una gran bocanada de aire-. Creo que debemos terminar, lo siento mucho Finn, pero...

-¿Hay alguien más Rachel? -preguntó tristemente.

-No, por el momento no, pero no es eso... Yo he sido la única persona que no encaja en esta relación Finn, a mí me gustan las chicas, desde hace mucho pero no sabía como lo iba a tomar la escuela o simplemente los del coro -respondió preocupada agachando la mirada.

-No te preocupes Rach, sé que hay alguien, lo supe cuando no me miraste. Sea quién sea estoy seguro de que te corresponderá -dijo con una sonrisa-. ¿Puedo abrazarte?

-Claro Finn, gracias por comprenderme -se dieron un cálido abrazo y Rachel caminó hacia el carro de Santana.

-Gracias San... Britt, dijiste que tenías el número de Marley... eh... ¿Me lo puedes decir por favor?

-Claro Rach, toma -le pasó el celular a la castaña y esta empezó a marcar con su celular.

_-¿Hola?_

-Hola Marley... Eh... Soy, soy Rachel, la del coro de la escuela.

_-Descuida si se quién eres, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?_

-Si, yo... bueno en... en realidad quería preguntarte algo.

_-Claro Rachel, dime._

-¿Quieressalirmañanaatomaralgo ? -habló rápidamente, rogando que le hubiera entendido.

_-Perdón Rachel, no entendí muy bien lo que quisiste decir, ¿Podrías... eh... repetirlo?_

-Lo siento... Marley, me preguntaba si te gustaría salir mañana a tomar algo o no sé... cenar.

_-Ah... eh... Claro, ¿Porqué no?_

-¡Genial!, entonces ¿Paso por ti a las 18:00?

_-Si Rach... hasta entonces y... gracias._

-Nos vemos pronto... -dijo y cortó la llamada y soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-Bien hecho enana, ¿A qué lugar la llevarás?, si me dices Breadstix te mato.

-Bueno, esa no era mi opción, digo, todos van ahí. Estaba pensando en uno que está al norte, hay bosque, y aunque es carnívoro hay comida para veganos.

-Si, pero, escucha... Marley es algo... especial -dijo Santana algo preocupada.

-¿Cómo que especial?

-Por más que te incomode que esté comiendo carne, evita que pida ensalada o algo ligero, era bulímica... Kitty Wilde; la porrista perra que me quiere quitar el puesto como capitana, la incitó a vomitar y también me enteré de que toma laxantes... Haz que pida un plato con carne por favor.

-Claro Santana, lo haré ¿Podrían llevarme a mi casa? Seguro que mis padres ya me esperan para cenar. Santana se dirigió rápidamente a la casa de los Berry porque eran muy puntuales y ni a su hija la esperaban a cenar si llegaba un minuto tarde. Al llegar a casa de los Berry Leroy salió a recibir a Rachel.

... **Después de la cena**...

-Papás -dijo tocando la puerta suavemente- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro hija, adelante -gritó Hiram.

-Eh... Hola... Tengo que decirles algo... -suspiró fuertemente.

-¿Qué ocurre?... ¡No me digas que perdiste tu virginidad con el dinosaurio ese que tienes por novio! -exageró Leroy tapándose la cara con ambas manos

-¡NO! papá que asco y ya no es mi novio... Eh... ¿Qué pensarían si les digo que invité a una chica a salir mañana a la tarde?

-...

-...

-Digan algo por favor -suplicó Rachel al ver que su padres no respondían.

-Vaya... no sé que decir Rach, sabes que no tenemos problemas con eso pero si estamos un poco sorprendidos... ¡Ah! y me alegro que hayas dejado al gigante! Pero ahora dinos, ¿Quién es la afortunada? -Rachel se sonrojó pero en la oscuridad sus padres no la podían ver.

-Marley... Marley Rose, la hija de la cocinera en la cafetería de McKinley.

-¿Es la chica alta castaña? -habló por primera vez Leroy.

-Si, es ella, mañana la llevaré a cenar a algún lugar -les informó sonriendo.

-Pero, solo una cosa, llegas temprano por favor, necesitas poner tus maletas.

-¿Maletas? ¿Vamos a salir del país?

-Si mi querida hija, nos vamos el Domingo por la mañana, estoy seguro que te va a encantar el lugar.

-¿Dónde es?

-Simple -respondió Hiram con una sonrisa- Finlandia.

-¿Ok? Bueno, me voy o no tendré energías para mañana -dijo dejando un sonoro beso en las mejillas de sus padres.

-Descansa hija.


	2. Cita

**Glee no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Fox y todos los demás.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

Rachel se levantó al otro día muy emocionada por la cita con Marley que preparó el desayuno para todos.

-¿Qué es eso que huela tan rico? -preguntó Hiram mientras bajaba las escaleras detrás de Leroy.

-Les preparé el desayuno papi -respondió indicándoles sus lugares en la mesa- Buenos días.

-Buenos días hija, creo que le diré a esa tal Marley que salga más a menudo contigo... ¡Haces cosas impensables!

-Que exagerado eres papá, mejor ya hay que comer para que puedan disfrutar un rato de su talentosa hija porque a las cuatro me iré a bañar para esta a tiempo en casa de Marley.

-Esta bien, "talentosa" hija, pero tenemos que ver Friends, no quiero más Funny Gir por lo menos en dos meses -habló Leroy por primera vez.

-¡No! Papá sabes que no me gusta Friends, hagamos un trato... Ni tú ni yo, ¡Los Miserables!

-Está bien, con tal de no ver más a Barbra -refunfuñó por lo bajo.

-¡Te escuché papá! -gritó Rachel desde la cocina. Al terminar de desayunar fueron a ver Los miserables y la castaña fue a su habitación a bañarse... Después de un relajante baño decidió llamar a Santana.

-¿Que ocurre hobbit?

-¿Que me pondré para ir con Marley?

-Pues no lo sé... Sé tu misma Rachel, bueno no tan tú misma porque serías capaz de llevarte algún suéter de renos... Ponte un vestido por debajo de las rodillas, que no te veas tan ofrecida pero que tampoco parezcas monja, y unos tacones no tan altos, ¿Te parece correcto?

-Si, así está bien, Santana, gracias y dale saludos a Britt de mi parte.

Eran las 17:45 y Rachel tocaba nerviosa el timbre de la casa de Marley, esperó unos segundos hasta que su madre le abría la puerta y la invitó a pasar.

-Hola, soy... Rachel Berry, mucho gusto señora Rose.

-El gusto es mío querida, en un momento baja Marley, ¿Quieres algo de beber? Jugo, Agua, Café... Aunque creo que un café en tu estado nervioso no sirva de mucho -río y Rachel la acompañó.

-Agua estaría bien, gracias.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? Marley me ha dicho que eres la capitana del coro, perteneces a varios clubes importantes, tienes récord de asistencia y tienes un promedio maravilloso, en fin, su descripción me hace ver que eres perfecta -Rachel sentía sus mejillas enrojecerse pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la castaña alta bajó las escaleras dejando a Rachel anonadada, la cantante menor llevaba puesto un vestido primaveral morado con relieve de flores, un tirante cruzado del lado izquierdo y sin tirante del lado derecho, unas zapatillas azules, su cara con un poco de rubor y ligera sombra en sus párpados; que hacían resaltar sus ojos, y unos pendientes de perla.

-Marley... estás hermosa -comentó Rachel casi babeando.

-Gracias Rach -dijo con una sonrisa-. ¿Nos vamos? No quiero que mi bella madre me avergüence delante de ti.

-Estoy aquí eh... Pero si váyanse o se les hará tarde.

-Gusto en conocerla señora Rose, espero volver a verla pronto -se despidió con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente Rachel, cuídense.

-Si, adiós ma... -dijo Marley despidiéndose de ella.

Rachel abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Marley subiera.

-Gracias Rachel, eres toda una damallera -dijo sonriendo

En el camino al restaurante la castaña más baja iba nerviosa, lo cual, su acompañante pudo notar y colocó una mano en su pierna.

-Tranquila Rach, te ves algo... tensa

-Estoy algo nerviosa... no sé que te parezca el lugar a donde vamos.

-Rachel... No importa a donde vayamos, mientras tenga tu compañía, todo será perfecto.

-Hablando de perfecciones, tu mamá me dijo que le hablaste muy bien de mí -comentó Rachel con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Te dijo todo lo que le he dicho de ti? -preguntó Marley ruborizándose y la morena solamente asintió- Cuando llegue a casa se las verá conmigo.

-Jajaja, descuida... Me alegra mucho que hables así de mí -dijo antes de estacionarse en un lugar lleno de árboles- Llegamos -sonrió e inmediatamente fue a abrirle la puerta y darle la mano a la castaña.

-Por cierto Rach, tu también te ves hermosa, solo que no te lo dije porque creo que siempre te ves hermosa -dijo Marley haciendo sonrojar a Rachel que miró hacia otro lado para que no lo notara.

-Buenas noches, Rachel Berry -dijo al señor para que les indicara donde se sentarían.

-Mesa para dos, con violinista exclusivo, velas, al aire libre y... disfruten su cena señoritas.

-Rach... tu... ¿Hiciste esto por mí? -preguntó Marley asombrada.

-Ehm... No, yo no lo hice, simplemente lo reservé -guiñó un ojo a la castaña- pero haría eso y más, escucha Marley, me gustas mucho, desde hace tiempo y quería...

-¿Que ordenarán señoritas? -preguntó la mesera viendo únicamente a Marley y sonriendo excesivamente.

-YO quiero una ensalada de alubias rojas con paté de aceitunas por favor -casi gritó la morena para que le pusiera atención.

-¿Y tú linda? -preguntó coquetamente la mesera poniendo nerviosa a la chica alta.

-Eh... Yo... creo que lo mismo que ella...

-¡NO! Marl, si no te importa tu pide carne -Marley la interrogó con la mirada pero la morena no dijo nada.

-Está bien, eh... un filete de ternera a la plancha por favor -cuando se fue la mesera la castaña volvió a interrogar con la mirada a Rachel.

-Marley, espero que entiendas que esto lo hago por tu bien... Santana me dijo que Kitty te incitaba a vomitar, ¿Si lo hacías? -preguntó la cantante preocupada.

-No... no lo hacía ni pienso hacerlo, pero si hay algo que debes saber -tomó una gran bocanada de aire- tomaba laxantes y una vez me desmayé en la clase de matemáticas -terminó de explicar bajando la mirada.

-Marley... mírame -tomó la barbilla de la castaña con delicadeza haciendo que la mirara- eres hermosa, siempre lo has sido, y... como te decía me gustas mucho, desde hace mucho tiempo solo que no sabía como acercarme a ti.

-Tu también me gustas Rachel, pero te veía con Finn y...

-Finn ya no está conmigo ahora, se que te parecerá apresurado pero... Yo... es que mis padres me dijeron que los dos meses de vacaciones iremos a Finlandia y... sé que tal vez me tomes de a loca, pero siempre he...

-¿Siempre que Rachel?

-Eh... siempre he querido hacer esto ya hora que tengo oportunidad no la desaprovecharé.

-¿Hacer qu... -Marley no pudo terminar de preguntar porque sintió los labios de Rachel sobre los suyos en un beso mágico, sus labios embonaban a la perfección, la castaña terminó acercándose a Rachel para levantarla y tomarla de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, se separaron unos segundos después por la falta de aire y sonrieron.

-Gracias Rachel -dijo la cantante menor pegando su frente con la de la morena.

-Gracias a ti -respondió Rachel sin dejar de verla a los ojos- pero creo que ya deberíamos irnos, no quiero que tu madre no te deje salir de nuevo conmigo.

De camino a casa de Marley platicaron cosas si importancia y hacían duetos cuando alguna canción que les gustara mucho pasaba en la radio, llegaron a su casa y Rachel la acompañó hasta la puerta donde se quedaron unos minutos platicando.

-Bueno, supongo que... nos vemos regresando de vacaciones ¿No? -dijo Marley con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

-Si -dijo Rachel haciendo una mueca- pero regresaré por ti, te lo aseguro. Dicho esto juntaron sus labios de nuevo pero esta vez más tiernamente y de larga duración.

-Me encantó estar contigo esta noche -dijo Rachel para darle un último beso en la comisura de los labios

-A mi también, nos vemos -dicho eso entró a su casa con una inmensa sonrisa.


	3. Viaje

**Glee no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Fox y otros.**

* * *

Rachel llegó a su casa con una gran sonrisa y encontró a sus padres viendo la televisión.

-¿Cómo te fue hija? -preguntó Leroy interesado

-Bien papá, creo que somos perfectas la una para la otra -respondió completamente embobada.

-Jajaja Rachel Berry, es la primera vez que veo esa cara en ti, como de completa enamorada -rió Hiram- estamos perdiéndote.

-¡Déjame papi! Iré a poner mis maletas, esperen... ¿Qué ropa llevo? ¿Porque no me dicen a donde vamos exactamente? Tal vez así pueda elegir yo misma que ropa llevar.

-No te diremos, tu solo lleva ropa deportiva.

-¿Ropa deportiva? ¿Vamos a un gimnasio o de vacaciones? -preguntó enfadada la morena.

-Barbra, ve por favor a tu habitación y pon tu maleta -pidió Leroy seriamente y Rachel subió algo espantada porque su padre nunca le decía así, pero a la vez enfadada porque no le habían dicho a donde irían. Cuando terminó de preparar su maleta escuchó su celular anunciando un mensaje.

_Buenas noches hermosa. descansa, gracias por lo de hoy -M_

Buenas noches, sueña conmigo linda ;) gracias a ti. Te voy a extrañar mucho cuando me vaya :c -R

_Yo también ): Cuídate, que te vaya bien -M_

Rachel se metió a su cama y al instante se quedó dormida. Eran las 6:30 del otro día y los Berry esperaban impacientemente a su hija fuera de la casa.

-¡Rachel! apúrate por favor, llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto.

-¡Ya voy papá! -gritaba la morena mientras bajaba dificultosamente las escaleras, dejando sorprendidos a sus padres.

-¿Y la razón para llevar tantas maletas cuál es? -preguntaba Hiram.

-Papi, simplemente llevo lo necesario, en la maleta pequeña llevo mi cepillo de dientes, crema dental, bronceador, crema para el cuerpo, desodorante, perfume, mi kit de maquillaje... -Rachel fue interrumpida por Leroy.

-Pero no vas a necesitar nada de eso, bueno, el cepillo de dientes y el desodorante si, ¿Qué no recuerdas? Vamos a una aventura en Finlandia, vamos a escalar y esas cosas Rachel, pero definitivamente ya no hay tiempo para deshacerte de lo que no vas a necesitar. Sube al auto.

Rachel obedeció y pidió conectar su iPod al estéreo, cosa que Hiram negó rotundamente al principio, pero gracias al gran don de convencimiento que tenía Leroy terminaron conectándolo escuchando listas de reproducción mayoritariamente de obras de Broadway. Llegaron al aeropuerto Cleveland-Hopkins International justo a las 9:20 y esperaron 10 minutos para abordar al avión que los llevaría al Philadelphia International Airport. El viaje sólo duró una hora y media, pero tenían que esperar cinco largas horas para tomar otro vuelo, fueron al Hotel Hilton y luego fueron a recorrer el Fairmount Park. Cuando la hora se acercaba decidieron ir a comer al hotel e ir al aeropuerto. Su vuelo hacia Frankfurt fue tedioso, ya que duró casi ocho horas. Y habían llegado a las 6:15 del Lunes en Alemania, fueron directamente al hotel y durmieron hasta las 13:30. Luego fueron a comer y cuando Rachel estaba a punto de sentarse sintió vibrar su celular anunciando un mensaje.

_Hola hermosa, no sé la hora que sea donde quiera que estés, pero espero que no sea de noche, aquí son 7:40. Cuídate, te extraño, y eso que no han pasado ni dos días.-M_

Hola linda, son las 13:42 justo ahora. Yo también te extraño :c ya quiero volver para poder verte y hacer algo que tenía en mente desde ayer, pero debido a que era la primera cita no lo creí oportuno.-R

_¿Ah si?, y ¿Qué era? Porque yo quería pedirte algo que no creí oportuno porque te ibas lejos por casi dos meses /: -M_

Ni creas que te voy a decir señorita Rose, lo sabrás cuando llegue de mi viaje y tengamos una segunda cita :3 -R

_¡Bah! ni quería saber Rachel Barbra, bueno, te dejo porque mi mamá quiere que la acompañe a la casa de mi tío y como es puro bosque me quedo sin señal, D: Estaré incomunicada hasta nuevo aviso. -M_

¡Ouch! Eso duele, lastimas mi pequeño corazón u,u Ok, que te vaya bien, me saludas a tu mamá. Hahaha incomunicada, ¡Que bueno por molestona! :P -R

-Rachel, ahora que estás de vuelta, ¿Podrías escucharnos? -habló Leroy seriamente mientras Hiram reía por lo bajo y la morena se sonrojaba.

-Lo siento papá... ¿Qué me decían?

-Que tu comida ya está fría, ¿Quieres que pidamos otra cosa?

-Eh... No papi, así esta bien gracias, deberían ir haciendo las maletas o no llegaremos a tiempo, además no tengo tanta hambre -decía a punto de levantarse pero Leroy la frenó.

-Barbra, no nos iremos a preparar nada, siéntate por favor y come lo que hay en tu plato. Me parece que esa cita con la chica bulímica te esta convirtiendo en algo parecido ¿No crees? ¿Cómo es que se llama? -pensó por un momento- ¡Oh ya! Anorexia...

-¡Papá por favor! No sabes lo que ella pasó ni porque se volvió así, ayer hice que comiera bien, a pesar de que estaba comiendo carne. Por favor, ya sabes que si como antes de abordar un avión me pongo mal... -suplicó y su padre suspiró profundamente.

-Está bien Rachel, perdón por hablar así de tu amiga pero, me preocupa que no comas bien. Vayamos por las maletas -Los tres subieron en completo silencio por las maletas para volver al aeropuerto a las 14:15. El viaje duró dos horas y media, por lo que a las 17:50 ya estaban en el Aeropuerto de Helsinki-Vantaa, rentaron un auto y se fueron directo a Turku, hicieron dos horas diez minutos ya que no conocían bien la carretera. Se hospedaron en el Holiday Inn Turku. Fueron a cenar e hicieron que Rachel comiera perfectamente y tomara un té para relajarse y poder dormir bien.

* * *

Al día siguiente despertaron a las 7:00 para poder bañarse, ponerse todos su ropa deportiva, bajar a desayunar y manejar hacia Flowpark. Les llevó 20 minutos llegar ahí. Rachel veía el parque impresionada y abrazaba a sus padres con emoción.

-Papi, papá, esto es genial. Por un momento creí que me arrepentiría de haber venido aquí. ¡Gracias! Los amo -gritaba feliz Rachel.

-Sabíamos que te gustaría, después de todo, eres una deportista nata, aquí podrás poner a prueba tus habilidades -La morena escuchaba como no muy lejos de ellos una rubia de larga cabellera que discutía con quien parecía ser su madre.

-Pero yo no quería venir aquí, ¿Porqué aceptaste? -cuestionaba la rubia con un tono de reproche.

-Quinnie, ya te lo dije, Matt quería pasar más tiempo contigo para... -no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpida nuevamente por los gritos de la rubia.

-¡Y la única idea que se le ocurrió fue traernos aquí precisamente! ¿Acaso no sabe que le temo a las alturas?

-¡Oh por Dios! Lo siento mucho hija, olvidé decirle eso...

-Gracias mamá, al parecer te preocupas mucho por mí -dijo la rubia con dolor en su voz y Rachel pensó que tal vez podría ayudarla.

-Papás, ¿Creen que la chica de allá -señalaba un lugar donde se encontraba la rubia sentada cabizbaja- acepte mi ayuda para intentar superar su miedo a las alturas?

-Quién sabe Rach, pero si quieres ayudarla puedes ir a hacerlo. Nada pierdes con intentarlo -recomendaba Hiram y Leroy asentía.

-Bueno, ahora vengo -decía dejando un sonoro beso en la mejilla de cada uno. Caminaba dudosamente hacia la rubia de la cual aún no sabía el nombre.

-Hola, no es mi intención interrumpirte, pero hace un momento no pude evitar escuchar como discutías con tu madre. Quisiera saber si te gustaría subir conmigo a aquel árbol, te prometo que estaré cuidándote... Me parece una pérdida de tiempo que estés aquí sin divertirte -decía a la chica que mantenía su mirada en el suelo- tal vez si te ayudo...

-Quinn Fabray -decía la rubia regalándole una sonrisa que logró hipnotizar a la morena, aunado a sus ojos; a los que no pudo descifrar si su color era avellana o miel- me encantaría que me ayudaras, mucho gusto...

-Ra... Rachel Berry -dijo tartamudeando, lo que produjo un risa en Quinn- el gusto es mio -dijo mientras veía que la rubia se levantaba.

-¿Vamos? -sonreía la rubia tendiéndole la mano, sonriendo y mirándola a los ojos.

-Si, vamos -decía sonriendo de vuelta mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia.

* * *

**Bueno ya, Fin haha, mañana habrá más interacción, solo quería que en este capítulo por fin se conocieran. Gracias por comentar y Favs y Follows.**


	4. Perdiendo el Miedo

**Glee no me pertenece. Pertenece a Ryan Murphy, yo sólo tomo prestados a los personajes para entretenerme un rato :3**

_Pensamientos de Quinn_

_Pensamientos de Rache__l_

* * *

Las chicas se dirigían hacia donde les prestarían el equipo necesario para subir a un árbol que aproximadamente a la mitad tenía una plataforma alrededor de el, pero como Rachel no soportaba el silencio, decidió romperlo.

-Bueno, ¿De dónde eres... Quinn? -preguntó la morena con curiosidad.

-Eh... Cracovia, en Polonia -contestó sonriendo- ¿Y tú?

-¡Vaya! Que interesante, nunca he estado ahí, ¿Qué hay para visitar? -preguntó interesada.

-Pues hay varios lugares, La ciudad medieval de Cracovia, el Museo Polaco de Aviación, la Plaza del Mercado de Cracovia y mi favorito, el Museo Czartoryski fundado por la princesa Izabela Czartoryska donde se encuentran varias obras de arte, pero la principal es La dama del armiño de Leonardo da Vinci... Pero, no me has respondido, ¿De dónde eres tú? -volvía a preguntar a punto de reír.

-De Lima, Ohio -respondió en voz baja la cantante mientras se acercaban al árbol que escalarían. Rachel vio como la polaca empezó a respirar dificultosamente, se acercó a ella y tomó su mano con dulcemente.

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, te ayudaré a subir... Intenta no mirar hacia abajo mientras estemos subiendo, eso puede aumentar tu miedo. No escalaremos el árbol más alto, iremos progresando durante el día mientras tu te sientas bien ¿Ok?

-Sí, me parece lo correcto. _Por alguna extraña razón esta chica de nombre... ¿Cómo era?... ¡Ah ya! Rachel, me inspira confianza. Además, no es que haya escuchado de algún accidente grave por escalar un árbol, y cuando tengamos que pasar esos feos troncos que se ven hasta arriba me sujetarán con un arnés, así que tengo pocas posibilidades de caerme..._

-Tu irás primero, para que tengas colchón seguro abajo -rió la morena y Quinn no tardó en acompañarla. Llegaron frente a una escalera de unos dos metros y medio. La rubia miró a la morena y ésta asintió regalándole una sonrisa que la tranquilizó -_Bien, aquí vamos-_ empezó a subir tranquilamente, llegando a la plataforma respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos para después empezar a subir una escalera de cuerda inclinada de cinco metros hasta llegar a otra plataforma más alta. Rachel la abrazó emocionada porque sabía que significaba mucho para la polaca hacer eso. _¡Dios! Que perfume tan bueno trae ésta americana... Pero seamos realistas Quinn, nunca volverás a olerlo, a menos que...__  
_

-¿Qué perfume estás utilizando? -preguntó sin realmente querer hacerlo, provocando que se sonrojara inmediatamente agachando la mirada para que alguien no lo notara, aunque en realidad si lo había hecho. _Buena esa Fabray, buena esa... ¿Para qué lo preguntaste? Es que... ¿Lo comprarás y cuando vuelvas a Cracovia rosearás por toda la casa ese exquisito y peculiar olor para recordarla?_

-Eh... bueno, es Can Can de Paris Hilton -respondió desubicada por la pregunta. _Se sonrojó, que bonito_- ¿Ya estás lista para lo siguiente?

-Claro -sonrió y subió la mirada conectándola con los ojos chocolate de la morena.

-¡Vaya! Pero que ojos tan hermosos -decía Rachel en su ensoñación, que terminaba por la cara de desconcierto y el sonrojo que tenía su acompañante- No me digas que lo que pensé a cerca de tus ojos lo dije en voz alta...

-Sí, lo dijiste y muchas gracias, por cierto, tus ojos también son bellos... Tienen una profundidad impresionante.

-Bueno... es mejor que continuemos, luego te llevaré a otro lugar más tranquilo ¿Te parece?

-Si, ya voy -respondía la rubia encaminándose hacia los troncos que puestos en forma vertical esperaban a ser superados. Mientras Rachel veía como Quinn avanzaba a paso lento por los troncos mantenía una conversación con su **yo sensata.**

-¿Qué fue eso de sus ojos Berry? Estás intentando algo con Marley, lo recuerdas, ¿Verdad?

_-Claro que lo recuerdo, pero es tan hermosa... La conquistaré, no sé como rayos le haré pero la conquistaré_

-¡Rachel recuerda a Marley!

_-¡Cálmate!, aún no tengo nada con Marley ¿Cuál me vas a decir que es el problema ahora?_

-No es que le vea precisamente algún problema... Bueno, sí. Escucha Rachel, creo firmemente que si la logras conquistar como dices te enamorarás y ella también, cuando terminen las vacaciones las dos estarán muy lejos, y las dos terminarán con el corazón roto, además aún no sabes si gusta de ti, bueno, no sabes ni siquiera si le gustan las mujeres. Deberías de ser más sensata Rachel, piénsalo un poco...

_-Solo será un amor de verano, lo prometo. Estoy muy consciente de que al terminar las vacaciones nos iremos a nuestro respectivo país y no volveremos a vernos, pero... no sé, solo quiero probar esos labios perfectamente delineados y conocerla más._

-¿Te estás escuchando Rachel? Hablas como si de verdad empezaras a enamorarte de ella, siendo que no llevas conviviendo ni un día con ella...

_-Claro que no me estoy escuchando imbécil, estamos hablando en mi pensamiento, por lo tanto no puedo oír. ¿No crees que todo puede ser posible?_

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿A que te enamoraste solo porque te dio unas miradas bonitas, sonrisas coquetas y dijo que tus ojos eran bellos? ¡Bah! Has lo que quieras Rachel, pero luego no vengas llorando a mis brazos.

_-¡Deja de fastidiarme! Tus brazos no existen, estamos en mi imaginación y tu eres solamente un yo más sensato que piensa que nada es posible, que pesimista consciencia tengo... Y en todo caso iría a llorar a los brazos de mis amigas, no de mi idiota consciencia..._

-¡RACHEL! -la morena salió de su mundo y volteó a ver a Quinn que la miraba de una forma divertida.

-¿Ocurre algo Quinn? -preguntó confundida.

-¿Que si ocurre algo? Te grité cinco veces, ¡cinco! Llegué a pensar que no te llamabas así porque no me hacías caso. Es tu turno de pasar los troncos -dijo riendo por la cara de Rachel.

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, creo que estaba en un mundo paralelo o hablando con mi consciencia tal vez.

-¿Tu consciencia? Empiezo a creer que eres extraña jajaja.

-Ja ja... Qué cómica -Rachel empezaba subiendo los troncos y agarrando una cuerda a la altura de su pecho para mantener el equilibrio e iba pasando con cuidado cada uno de los troncos pero tardó al menos unos cinco minutos menos que Quinn.

-Bueno, ahora que he llegado hasta usted, bella dama, bajemos -decía Rachel con simpatía mientras hacía una reverencia. Quinn miraba insegura hacia donde tenía que llegar.

-No te preocupes, solo será un momento, te prometo que no vas a sentir nada feo. Si te sientes mal, cuando llegue a donde tu estarás me golpeas, ¿Trato?

-Está bien, que don de convencimiento tan grande tienes -dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

-Si, ya sé lo saqué de mi papá, mi papi nunca quiere poner mi música cuando...

-¿Tienes dos padres? -preguntaba sorprendida.

-Eh... Si, ¿Te... molesta?

-No, para nada, en realidad me serviría mucho a mí tener dos padres. Sería realmente genial y... me entenderían -decía bajando la mirada.

-¿Te entendieran? ¿A qué te refieres? -Rachel intentaba que no se notara la ilusión en sus palabras.

-Verás... me gustan las mujeres y a mi madre le costó mucho trabajo aceptarlo, pero Russel nos dejó, hace cinco años y medio. Dijo que mi madre tenía la culpa de que yo fuera así porque me permitía salir con mis amigos, la mayoría homosexuales... y, bueno el resto es historia, por lo menos ella me acepta.

-Vaya... Pues en eso de entender tienes razón, mis padres me apoyaron cuando invité a salir a una chica. Hasta les emocionó más que cuando tuve mi primer novio -decía riéndose- ¿Bajamos? -preguntaba la morena sonriendo.

-Claro ¿Vas tú?

-No, por supuesto que no... Primero las damas.

-¿Y tú que eres entonces?

-Ehm... -Rachel hacía como que pensaba- ¡Ah ya! Soy una damallera -respondió muy segura haciendo que la rubia se carcajeara fuertemente. Le pusieron a Quinn su arnés y bajó en la tirolesa rápidamente al principio con un poco de pánico que se esfumó al ver que iba perfectamente sujeta al arnés. Cuando estuvo en el piso, su alma volvió a su cuerpo y espero pacientemente a que Rachel bajara de la misma manera en que lo hizo ella, pero Rachel llegó más rápido que ella.

-Bueno damallera, ¿A dónde iremos ahora?

-¿Te parece si vamos primero por un poco de agua y un bocadillo?

-Está bien, vamos -Llegaron a un pequeño lugar donde vendían snacks y agua, después de pedirlos fueron a sentarse a un tronco.

-Y dime, ¿Dejaste a alguien esperando por ti en Polonia? -Quinn sonrió.

-No, no acostumbro a hacer eso, además no te creas, no hay mucho de donde escoger en Cracovia. Me gustaría vivir en un estado con más diversidad. ¿Y tú? Luces como toda una rompecorazones ¿Dejaste alguno roto en Lima? -Sí, a Marley... ¿Lo recuerdas Berry?

-Está muy equivocada señorita, no soy una rompecorazones, así que no dejé esperando a ninguno por mí.

-Me alegra...

-¿Qué dices?

-Que me alegra que no hayas dejado ningún corazón roto en Lima, yo tampoco soy así, si alguien no tiene oportunidad conmigo se lo dejo claro desde el principio para que no se haga ilusiones. -comentó la polaca con una sonrisa.

-¿Yo tengo posibilidades? -preguntaba la morena mirándola a los ojos.

-No lo sé, aún no la conozco bien señorita Berry.

-Pero ¿Y si nos conociéramos mejor?

-Tal vez, me has ayudado bastante hoy, tus sonrisas me tranquilizan. Pero, ¿No dijiste que me ibas a llevar a otro lugar más tranquilo donde no hubiera tanta altura?

-¡Oh, sí! Ven, vamos hacia donde hay arcos y flechas, dispararemos. ¿Sabes usarlos?

-No, no soy una cazadora Berry.

-Bien, yo te enseñaré -llegaron rápidamente donde había arcos y flechas, tomaron uno y la morena se lo dio a Quinn, colocándose detrás de ella tomando con su mano izquierda el frente del arco y con su mano izquierda recorría el homólogo de la rubia hasta llegar a su mano.

-Baja un poco el brazo, relájate y...

-¡Cuidado! -gritaba un trabajador al darse cuenta que la rama que cortó iba directo a ellas, trataron de moverse rápidamente pero Rachel resbaló y jaló a la rubia, Quinn cayó sobre ella y sus caras estaban separadas solo por unos cuantos centímetros. Rachel se perdía en los ojos de la polaca y ésta miraba los labios carnosos de la morena sintiendo ganas de besarla. _Vamos Quinn es tu oportunidad, las dos sabemos que lo estabas esperando, ¡Bésala!._

-No te atrevas a hacerlo Rachel, las dos van a terminar mal.

_-¡Cállate! Lo voy a hacer, veo en su mirada que ella también lo quiere._

Rachel fue acercando poco a poco sus labios a los de la rubia, sintiendo su respiración agitada, la vio por última vez a los ojos antes de eliminar completamente el espacio entre ellas. _¡Oh por Dios! Necesito conseguir más de estos, ni Marley besa así... Wait! Marley... bueno, no es como si la estuviera engañando porque aún no salimos oficialmente, no se enterará de esto y yo no volveré a ver a esta hermosa rubia.._

Se separaron lentamente por la falta de aire y la morena le sonrió a Quinn.

-Hola -decía la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Hola, ¿Crees que con eso al menos me gané verte mañana?


	5. Salida En Turku

**Glee no me pertenece, si a: Ryan Murphy, Fox.**

* * *

Rachel esperaba con ansias a que cierta rubia fuera a tocar su puerta mientras recordaba los sucesos del día anterior.

**Flashback**

_-Hola, ¿Crees que con eso al menos me gané verte mañana? -preguntaba Rachel con una sonrisa._

_-¿Porqué? ¿Por besarme o por salvarnos de una rama salvaje?_

_-Por salvarte ¿No? según mis códigos como damallera la que debe sentirse agradecida por el beso soy yo, jamás pensé que una hermosa dama como usted fuera a besarme -decía a unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios- ¿Entonces nos veremos?_

_-Claro Rachel -decía levantándose y ayudando a la morena a que también lo hiciera- ¿En qué hotel están? _

_-En el Holiday Inn, está como a 20 minutos de aquí hacia... -la morena se detuvo al ver la cara de sorpresa de Quinn- ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Estás en el Holiday Inn que está al noroeste de aquí? _

_-Si... justo ese, ¿Lo conoces?_

_-¡Por supuesto! Estamos en el mismo hotel Rachel -decía alegre la polaca._

_-¡Vaya! Que coincidencia, entonces ¿Paso por ti?_

_-No, no te preocupes, yo me ocupo de eso, ¿En que habitación estás?_

_-En la 243... _

_-¡Rachel, hija, es hora de irnos! -gritaban los padres de la morena acercándose a ellas._

_-Buenas tardes señores Berry, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray -dijo la rubia presentándose._

_-Que chica tan educada, ¿Dónde la conociste Rachel? -pregunto Leroy interesado._

_-Leroy -interrumpía su esposo- cuando llegamos Rachel dijo que intentaría ayudar a esta chica con su miedo a las alturas._

_-¡Oh, ahora lo recuerdo!, Quinn, creo que tus padres..._

_-Mi madre, su novio_

_-Ellos están por donde venden agua_

_-Gracias señor Berry, nos vemos después -decía Quinn mientras se acercaba a Rachel._

_-¿Paso por ti a las 17:00?_

_-Claro, dame tu celular -pidió estirando la mano. La rubia le extendió su celular y marcó un número._

_-Ahí está mi número, llámame -dijo guiñándole un ojo acercándose lentamente a ella y dejando un beso en la comisura de sus labios, lo que provocó que Quinn se sonrojara por la presencia de los Berry._

**Fin Flashback**

Unos toques en la puerta sacaron a Rachel de su recuerdo, fue a abrir y encontró a Quinn con una rosa en su mano.

-Traje esto para ti, Rach -_Me dijo Rach, ¡Que hermoso! y me trajo una rosa, tal vez porque a penas nos conocemos._

-Muchas gracias Quinn, ¿Quieres pasar a saludar a mis padres?

-Claro, vamos -Rachel se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la rubia primero.

-Buenas tardes señores Berry -saludó amablemente la chica- me alegra verlos de nuevo.

-Hola Quinn, dime Hiram...

-A mi señor Berry, si no te importa -respondía Leroy con los brazos cruzados mientras Hiram se acercaba a abrazar a la chica.

-No le hagas caso, es por la edad... y los celos jajaja, quiere mucho a Rachel y piensa que se la vas a quitar.

-No se preocupe, ¿Puedo llevar a Rachel a tomar un café o algo?

-Creí que para eso estabas aquí -decía Leroy visiblemente molesto.

-Si, justo para eso estoy aquí, pero ya que entré me pareció conveniente tener primero el permiso de ustedes, entonces... ¿Qué dicen?

-¡Claro Quinn! Rachel ya estaba agotando mi paciencia preguntando '¿A qué hora vendrá Quinn?' -exclamaba Hiram imitando a Rachel que se sonrojó y esquivó la mirada de Quinn para que no la viera.

-Muchas gracias, la traeré de vuelta temprano, sana y salva -Rachel tomaba la mano de su ¿Cita? Algo así mientras se dirigían al elevador y luego hacia la salida.

-Y puedo preguntar, ¿A dónde vamos?

-Claro, a un café cerca de aquí, te aseguro que será el mejor que probarás en tu vida, está a unas cuadras de aquí, iremos caminando, ¿Te parece?

-Sí -decía Rachel sonriendo. Durante el camino vieron un parque donde había parejas, la mayoría de la tercera edad-. ¿No te gustaría llegar a esa edad con el amor de tu vida Quinn? -la rubia volteaba hacia donde miraba la morena.

-Por supuesto, pero ¿Cómo voy a saber quién es el amor de mi vida?

-No lo sé, alguien que cuide de ti, que te quiera de la misma manera que tu a esa persona, la confianza que le tengas y... no sé, muchos factores. Después de ir por el café, ¿Podemos venir a sentarnos aquí? Me gusta alimentar a los patos, es una vieja costumbre que tengo con una amiga de Lima.

-Si Rach, a mi me gusta estar en un lugar tranquilo también -en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban en el _Latte cafe, _como se llamaba el lugar. Las dos pidieron el _'Cafe Bonbon'_ por recomendación de Quinn, pero en lugar de ponerle leche condensada le pusieron Baileys, se sentaron en una de las mesas y cuando terminaron su café fueron a pedir postres para llevárselos y comerlos en el parque, el de Rachel era un _pie _de uvas y el de Quinn de kiwi. Salieron de la cafetería y al llegar al parque se sentaron y conversaron un rato. Mientras Rachel la daba de comer a los patos, Quinn observaba su rostro con detenimiento, intentando memorizar cada uno de sus gestos, porque, la realidad era; que al terminar las vacaciones no se volvieran a ver. La morena sintió la profunda mirada de la polaca y volteó hacia ella.

-¿Qué ocurre Quinn?

-Tengo muchas, muchísimas ganas de besarte Rach -respondía la rubia perdida en los ojos chocolate de la morena.

-Entonces hazlo -dijo Rachel acercándose a ella hasta que el espacio era nulo entre sus labios, la cantante pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Quinn pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en busca de su homóloga, la rubia, como era de esperarse, cedió. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire se miraron a los ojos y sintieron una extraña conexión. De camino al hotel iban tomadas de las manos regalándose miradas dulces y sonrisas. Al llegar a su puerta Rachel volvió a besar los labios de Quinn pero con más intensidad.

-¿Volveremos a vernos Quinn? -preguntaba Rachel emocionada.

-No lo sé Rach, ¿Quieres volver a verme?

-Claro que quiero volver a verte, por eso te estoy preguntando.

-Está bien -decía la rubia ausente- veré que planes hay con mi madre y Matt, te llamaré pronto, descansa Rachel -decía con una sonrisa para luego alejarse de ahí. _Quinn, no te enamores, sabes que si lo haces terminará_ mal. Decía la conciencia de la polaca mientras entraba al elevador. Con una sonrisa enorme, Rachel entró a su habitación, donde Hiram la miraba divertido, haciendo que se acercara a él intentando averiguar el motivo de su diversión.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntaba confundida.

-Espera Rachel, en tres, dos... uno.

-Rachel, ¿No estabas intentando salir con la chica Marley de tu escuela?

-Si papá, ¿Porqué?

-Porque tal vez, deberías pensar si le vas a contar tu 'romance' o lo que sea de verano con esa hermosa chica rubia, o si deberías dejar de verla, te conozco Rachel, te pareces a mí, eres muy enamoradiza y si eso ocurre en estos casos vas a terminar mal. Piénsalo hija.

* * *

Kitty se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de las Rose dudando si llamar al timbre o no. De pronto la puerta se abrió dejándola congelada.

-Kitty, ¿Se te ofrece algo? -preguntaba Marley dudosa.

-Quiero hablar contigo por favor... -la cantante alta la vio confundida y la dejó pasar.

-Buenas tardes señora Rose -saludaba la porrista.

-Buenas tardes...

-Kitty -sonreía la rubia.

-Buenas tardes Kitty, estás en tu casa, suban mientras preparo la cena. Porque te quedas a cenar ¿Verdad?

-Claro, si no es molestia. Pero primero tengo que disculparme, con usted y con su hija por como la he tratado en este año y medio de convivencia, no tengo justificación pero sé que me he portado mal con Marley... en realidad con ambas y me gustaría que me perdonaran.

-Sí Kitty, al menos yo, tendrás tu que hablar con mi hija en privado para ver si acepta tus disculpas.

-Gracias señora Rose -Marley volteó a ver a Kitty indicándole que la siguiera hasta su cuarto, al llegar a su cuarto las dos se sentaron en la orilla de la cama, una en cada extremo.

-Y... ¿De qué quieres hablar Kitty? -la porrista sin saber porqué se puso nerviosa y no sabía que decir. _¡Vamos! Eres Kitty... Kitty Wilde, tu puedes hacerlo, explícale todo... ¡YA!_

-Verás yo...

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar**

**Y, en efecto, como dice gbrujndl pasará algo entre Kitty y Marley [Amo Karley, y no es porque sea como un Faberry 2.0 o de bajo presupuesto, Becca y Melissa lucen bien juntas] ah si, continuo, pero no será engaño a Rachel y en teoría Rachel tampoco está engañando a Marley, porque solo tuvieron una cita y aún no hay nada oficial entre ellas :3  
**


	6. Confesión en Lima y Final en Turku

**Glee no me pertenece, a Murphy y Fox, sí.**

* * *

-Verás, yo... -decía Kitty con nerviosismo quedándose callada de nuevo, bajo la atenta mirada que Marley le daba.

-Kitty, realmente me estoy asustando... No sé si vienes a amenazarme o algo parecido, o si lo que le dijiste a mi madre abajo es real...

-Marley, por favor, es real lo que le dije y ya no quiero molestarte, no más... Escucha, me he dado cuenta de que mi comportamiento se debe a que me gustas demasiado, y desde hace mucho tiempo pero a ti no parece importarte en lo más mínimo mi presencia o cualquiera de las cosas que hago para estar cerca de ti aunque sea un minuto, por eso cuando cantamos canciones con New Directions finjo que me dejo llevar por la canción y te abrazo o tomo tu mano. Cuando te incité a vomitar fue solo para que nadie se acercara a ti...

-Eso fue muy egoísta de tu parte -dijo Marley con un ligero tono de reproche.

-Ya sé, déjame continuar por favor... Sabía que solamente yo te iba a querer con todo y ese error de ser bulímica, en ti no hay nada que me moleste... Bueno sí hay algo, no me haces caso, eso me orilló a hacer todo lo que te hice y de verdad lo siento mucho -terminaba de decir Kitty bajando la mirada.

-Espera un momento, ¿Esto es como una declaración de amor? -preguntaba Marley sin poder creerlo.

-¡No!, bueno sí... Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que me gustas que me he enamorado de ti. Marley, tienes una voz espectacular, tu sonrisa ilumina cada habitación en la que entras y tu ojos... ¡Dios, tus ojos! -en ese momento la rubia ya estaba muy cerca de la cantante- No puedo verte sin perderme en tus ojos, me es imposible -decía mirando a la castaña, acercándose peligrosamente a ella acariciando su mejilla. Marley tenía un gesto inescrutable, pero algo no le permitía alejarse- Si no quieres besarme aléjate de mi, por favor -suplicaba la porrista a punto de cerrar la brecha que había entre ellas, Marley no hizo nada por alejarse, Kitty posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica más alta y ocurrió lo que había deseado desde mucho tiempo, los labios de la porrista se apoyaron en los de la otra chica con dulzura y suavidad, la rubia lo describía como un momento mágico, se podría decir que fue el minuto más feliz de su vida hasta que Marley sin avisar se alejó de ella rápidamente- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó confundida la porrista.

-Mira Kitty, eres muy hermosa, pude ver que todo lo que me dijiste es verdad, y te perdono... Pero no puedo ehh estar contigo o si quiera intentar algo contigo -la porrista sentía como sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas y la chica alta suspiraba- es que... Estoy saliendo con Rachel -terminó de explicar Marley viendo como la persona que se comportaba como una completa perra en la escuela, se derrumbaba frente a ella.

-¿En... serio? -Marley solo asintió preocupada porque la rubia se veía realmente mal, quería hablar pero fue interrumpida por un grito.

-¡Chicas está lista la cena!

-¿Vamos? -preguntaba la chica alta.

-Ve bajando tú, yo me iré a lavar la cara, ¿Puedo?

-Claro Kitty -Marley bajaba las escaleras pensando en lo que dijo, en realidad no estaba saliendo con Rachel, sólo habían tenido una cita.

-¿Dónde está Kitty? -preguntaba la mamá a su ausente hija.

-Fue a lavarse las manos, en seguida baja -respondió sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Pasa algo hija?, ¿Te hizo daño?

-No mamá, pero creo que yo a ella sí.

-¿Cómo dices? -Marley iba a responder pero Kitty se adentró al comedor impidiéndole contestar.

-Huele muy rico señora Rose.

-Gracias, espero que te guste, tomen asiento -La cena transcurrió de manera muy normal con Kitty fingiendo estar bien frente a las Rose, la cena terminó a las 22:00 y la porrista tenía que volver a su casa.

-Gracias por todo señora Rose, y Marley. Me tengo que ir, mis padres deben estar esperándome -se despedía la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Te acompaño a la puerta -decía Marley corriendo tras ella.

-Kitty... -quería decir algo pero la porrista la cortó.

-No te preocupes Marley -decía con una sonrisa- voy a estar bien.

-K, podríamos ser amigas, ¿No lo ves como una posibilidad? -preguntaba la castaña esperanzada.

-No, creo que por el momento no, tal vez luego... pero ahora mismo -empezaba a sollozar- creo que debería alejarme un poco.

-¿Puedo abrazarte? Por favor.

-Claro Marley -La castaña se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, algo en lo que le dijo le hizo sentir que no debería dejar que se alejara. Tenía un extraño presentimiento. Se separaron del abrazo y la cantante más alta tomó la barbilla de la otra chica y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Luego juntó sus frentes.

-No te alejes Kitty -pedía la chica con tristeza.

-No te preocupes Marley, todo va a estar bien -dicho esto, la rubia se dio la vuelta, subió a su coche y salió en dirección a su casa.

La castaña entró a su casa y fue a platicarle a su madre todo lo sucedido.

-Pero hija, realmente no estás saliendo con Rachel, tuvieron una cita y luego se fue al otro lado del mundo... Esta chica fue muy asertiva al disculparse contigo frente a mi, y también por disculparse conmigo, es bonita y simpática.

-Mamá pero Rachel...

-Piénsalo, no hagas nada ahorita y cuando llegue Rachel puedes decirle lo que pasó y si te sientes atraída por la rubia o puedes no decírselo e intentar seguir con sus citas ¿Ok?

-Claro mamá.

* * *

Pasó un mes y en Turku Rachel seguía viéndose con Quinn, obviamente la relación no tenía nombre porque las dos estaban conscientes de que no podían ser novias, pero no lo hablaban. Ese día habían decidido volver al Flowpark a divertirse un poco, la rubia ya había perdido el miedo a las alturas, a las 19:00 estaban exhaustas y decidieron ir al parque donde fuero la primera vez, tardaron una hora en llegar y como era tarde ya casi no había gente en el parque, solo ellas dos y la Luna a punto de alumbrarlas. Desde que salieron del hotel Rachel se dio cuenta de que Quinn estaba muy pensativa y la observaba por detenimiento mientras ésta contemplaba los patos.

-¿Que ocurre Quinn? Estás muy extraña desde que fuimos al Flowpark -preguntaba Rachel con preocupación.

-No es nada Rach...

-Quinn, no pasamos mucho tiempo juntas pero sé que algo te pasa, dímelo por favor.

-¿Cuándo te vas? -soltaba Quinn ausente.

-¿A dónde? ¿Al hotel?, Quinn, regresaremos juntas.

-No me refiero a eso Rachel, ¿Cuándo volverás a Lima?

-¿Porqué me preguntas eso?

-Rachel por favor, dímelo.

-En dos semanas Quinn, ¿Te irás ya?

-No, después de que te vayas, me quedaré una semana más y luego iré a visitar a mis abuelos en Holanda.

-¿Cuál es el punto Quinn?, aún tenemos dos semanas para disfrutar y...

-No, ese es el problema Rachel, no podemos seguir viéndonos.

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué? -preguntaba la morena alarmada.

-Porque después de que te vayas no nos volveremos a ver, ¡¿No lo entiendes Rachel?! -gritaba la rubia desesperada. Rachel entendió lo que quería decir, lo que su **yo sensato** trató de decirle todas las vacaciones. No se volverían a ver... demasiado tarde, se enamoró de la rubia. _Es tan detallista, tan amable cuando está de buen humor, que obviamente este no es uno de esos momentos..._ **Rachel, ¿Estás consciente de que la rubia está terminando con su extraña relación? Te dije que no te enamoraras, pero claro... Nunca nadie me hace caso ¡Nadie! Ahí te ves, me largo.**

-Quinn, yo no quiero dejar de verte -decía triste la morena.

-¿Tu crees que yo si Rach? -preguntaba la polaca acariciando su mejilla.

-Pero, aún podemos...

-No, lo siento, pero no... No compliques más esto, si pasamos tiempo juntas no vamos a poder alejarnos, no tan fácilmente -respondía Quinn acercándose a la morena, tomándola de la mano para llegar al hotel. Al estar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Rachel se acercó lentamente a ella tomándola de la cintura posando suavemente sus labios sobre los de la morena, era un beso completamente cargado de emociones, habían pasado un verano increíble pero como todo lo bueno, tenía que terminar. Se separaron y se miraron, ya no podían contener las lágrimas.

-Rach... No llores princesa, si nos encontramos aquí fue por algo y si el destino quiere, puede volver a unirnos ¿Ok?, nunca te había visto llorar, pero se siente horrible verte así -decía limpiándole las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar.

Si, gracias Quinn, todo este verano fue maravilloso. No sé que habría hecho si no te hubiera encontrado... ¿Crees en el destino? -preguntó calmando un poco su llanto.

-Algo así, si no te hubiera conocido aquí, gracias al destino, no hubiera podido superar mi miedo a las alturas. Por ti me dí cuenta de que no pasa nada malo, realmente era un miedo algo tonto -reía la rubia- realmente no quiero irme, pero lo tengo que hacer Rach... Me dio gusto conocerte -terminó de decir la rubia para ir corriendo hacia el ascensor con la cara empapada de lágrimas. Rachel, por su parte entró a la habitación y fue a contarle todo a sus padres.

-Rachel, no estés así, odio decirlo pero te advertí desde el principio que no estuvieras mucho tiempo con ella.

-Papá, era inevitable, su personalidad es como un imán que puede atraer a cualquier persona... esta vez me tocó caer a mi, ya se me pasará -después de decir eso, fue a dormir y despertó hasta las doce del otro día. Las dos semanas que estuvieron ahí Rachel solo desayunaba, comía y cenaba.

_Según mis cálculos, en dos días estaré en Lima, en cuanto llegue, le pediré a tu mamá permiso para que salgas conmigo todo el día -R_

_¿De verdad? Pero ¿Cuándo nos vamos a ver? ¿El domigo que llegues o el Lunes? -M_

_Claro que sí, pues depende de la hora en la que llegue, pero yo espero que el domingo :D -R_

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar, eso que dijiste gbrujndl como lo dijiste me dio risa, pero sé que en la vida real no sería muy divertido /: Guest, gracias por comentar, yo soy una damallera como Rachel solo que menos talentosa xD deli, JellyfishCorner también, gracias. Fin.**

**En fin, no te preocupes tanto, Quinn y Rachel no se volverán a ver :3 ... al menos no por ahora. **

**P.D. Por si andan pendientes también le temo a las alturas, ¡Ay! :c**

**Rachel le pedirá a Marley que sea su novia :3 ¿Que creen que hará? ¿Hará algo especial o cualquier cosa y solo para quitarse a Quinn de la cabeza?**


	7. Sé mi novia

**Glee no me pertenece, a Murphy y Fox sí.**

**El video que verán Marley y Rachel está en youtube y yo lo hice :3 - /watch?v=5NGB3iSPziI**

* * *

Ya era Domingo, las 12:00 exactamente y Rachel estaba frente a la casa de las Rose, tocó el timbre y esperó unos minutos.

La chica había ido a abrir la puerta con solo un albornoz morado y el cabello mojado. _¡Dios! Se ve jodidamente sexy, ¿Estará su mamá? No creo, hubiera venido ella a abrir ¡La quiero violar! ¿Traerá algo abajo?_ **Rachel contrólate, como cuando estabas en Finlandia no te acordabas de ella. De todos modos ella es muy fiel a eso de entregarte a quién amas. ¡Dile algo! Va a pensar que te la quieres tirar.**_ ¡Pues eso quiero!_** ¿Eres idiota? Salúdala y no la veas tanto, sabe que te la estas comiendo con la mirada.**

-Ma... Marley, hola - seguía mirándola de arriba a abajo y se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que la castaña la miraba divertida- Lo siento, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Hola Rach, claro -la chica se hizo a un lado para que la morena pasara- Y cuéntame, ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? -preguntaba interesada mientras se dirigían a su habitación. **No te atrevas a contarle lo de Quinn, fue una simple aventura de verano.** _Obviamente no se lo contaré, no soy tan imbécil, pero deja de decir que fue una aventura, porque cuando una de las dos partes o las dos se enamoran ¡No es eso!_

-¡Genial!, el primer día fuimos a un parque que se llama Flowpark donde pones a prueba tus habilidades en las alturas. El segundo día fuimos a un café cerca del hotel, su nombre era Latte cafe y servían un café delicioso que se llama _Cafe Bonbon, _son especialistas en ese café, aunque en realidad es de origen español, les queda perfecto. Un día te prepararé uno, ¿Te parece?

-¡Claro Rachel! -gritaba desde el baño para salir unos segundos después- ¿Por qué no me preparas ese café que tanto dices ahorita? -preguntaba sonriendo.

-Está bien, vamos abajo entonces -Rachel estaba muy concentrada haciendo el café hasta que sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Rach -decía la castaña mientras recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de la morena.

-Hola, ¿Tu mamá no está? -preguntaba dándose la vuelta y entregándole a Marley su café- aquí está su café señorita.

-Gracias -respondía mientras tomaba asiento- no, fue a preparar una comida para una boda o algo por el estilo -explicaba tomando un poco de café- ¡Oh por Dios Rachel! ¡OH POR DIOS!

-¿Qué ocurre Marley? -preguntó Rachel alarmada.

-¡Este café es de-li-cio-so!

-¡Tonta! Me asustaste, pero dejando de lado eso, ¿A qué hora crees que llegue tu mamá?

-No lo sé, como a las dos a más tardar, ¿Para qué la necesitas?

-Es que... quiero pedirle permiso para que te deje ir conmigo a comer, al cine y a un parque -decía Rachel sonriendo. La puerta principal se escuchó anunciando la llegada de alguien.

-¡He vuelto Marley!

-¡En la cocina mamá! -Rachel inmediatamente se puso de pie para recibir a la señor Rose.

-Buenas tardes señora Rose.

-¡Vaya! No creí que estarías aquí tan pronto.

-Para mí fue como una eternidad -decía mirando a Marley- La quería invitar... a las dos a comer en casa con mis padres, y luego si me lo permite, llevar a Marley al cine.

-Por supuesto Rachel, iré a cambiarme para irnos ya -la castaña y la morena esperaron un rato en la sala viendo una película que pasaban por la tele hasta que bajó la mamá de Marley y se fueron a la casa de los Berry.

-¡Papi, papá ya llegué!

-Si cariño, en seguida bajamos -gritaba Hiram desde la planta alta.

-Tu casa es muy bonita Rach -dijo la chica alta acercándose a ella- pero no más que tú -susurró en su oído haciendo sonrojar a Rachel. Los padres de Rachel bajaron y la comida fue muy tranquila, cuando terminaron de comer Rachel se acercó a la madre de Marley sin que lo notara la castaña.

-Señora Rose...

-Dime Millie por favor.

-Bueno, eh... yo... le pediré a Marley que sea mi novia, usted... ¿Está de acuerdo? -preguntaba Rachel dudosa.

-Claro, nada me gustaría más que ver a mi hija feliz y creo que por el momento lo es a tu lado, cuando te fuiste estas vacaciones en las noches le preguntaba a las estrellas que donde estaba su madre, refiriéndose a ti obviamente, y se la pasaba cantando en su cuarto canciones que tu cantas o que te gustan. _¿A qué se refirió con "por el momento"? ¿Habrá alguien más? Esto no me gusta... ¿Y si me dice que no? _**¿Puedes dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas? Lo más seguro es que diga que si. Si hay otra persona no se ha acercado lo suficiente a Marley ¡Tú puedes!**

-¿Entonces lo acepta?

-Claro que sí, ven dame un abrazo -Rachel y Millie se abrazaban y no vieron como Marley llegó a su lado.

-¿Por qué tanta felicidad? -preguntaba entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Ya lo verá señorita Rose -respondió Rachel sonriendo- Disculpen -decía dirigiéndose a todos- Esta señorita y yo nos vamos a retirar, tenemos que ir al cine y al parque, volvemos más tarde. Millie, gracias.

-Agradéceme cuando todo esté hecho. Marley y Rachel salieron con su auto hacia el cine, en cuanto llegaron, fuero con el gerente y Marley se extrañó.

-Disculpe, soy Rachel Berry, hablé con usted en la mañana a cerca de un asunto. ¿Lo recuerda?

-¡Oh, claro Rachel Berry, ¿Qué película desean ver?

-Marley -se dirigió a su futura novia, creo- ¿Qué película quieres ver?

-Eh... Los miserables estaría bien -las chicas entraron a una sala y Marley se sorprendió al ver que no había gente para ver la función. En lugar de empezar los comerciales como sucedía normalmente empezó un video.

_Stay for tonight if you want to I can show You,_

_What my dreams are made of, as I'm dreaming of your face, _

_I've been away, for a long time, such a long time, _

_And I miss you there, I can't imagine been anywhere else, _

_I can't imagine been anywhere else, but here._

Marley veía emocionada el video y Rachel tomaba su mano discretamente y la castaña volteó a verla sonriendo.

_How the hell, did you ever pick me?_

_Honestly, 'cause I could sing you a song _

_But I don't think words can express your beauty_

_I'ts singin' to me:_

_How the hell did we end up like this?_

_You bring out the beast in me_

_I fell in love from the moment we kissed_

_Since then, we've been history_

Rachel bajaba las escaleras hasta llegar frente a la pantalla, donde había un micrófono y empezaba a cantar al ritmo de la canción

_They say that love is "forever"_

_Your "forever" is all that I need_

_Please stay as long as you need_

_Can't promise that things won't be broken_

_But I swear that I will never leave_

_Please stay forever with me_

_It goes to show_

_I hope that you know that you are_

_What my dreams are made of_

_And I can't fall asleep_

_I lay in my bed awake at night __and I fall in love_

_You fall in love it could mean everything, everything to me_

_It could mean everything to me, this could mean everything to me_

_They say that love is "forever"_

_Your "forever" is all that I need_

_Please stay as long as you need_

_Can't promise that things won't be broken_

_But I swear that I will never leave_

_Please stay forever _

_The way that we are, is the reason I stay _

_As long as you're here with me_

_I know I'll be Ok_

_They say that love is forever_

_Your forever is all that I need_

_Please stay, please stay as long as you need_

_Can't promise that things won't be broken_

_But I swear that I will never leave_

_Please stay forever with me_

_(It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are_

_What my dreams are made of)_

_(It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are)_

_Please stay, please stay as long as you need_

_(What my dreams are made of)_

_(They say that love is forever_

_Your forever is all that I need_

_They say that love is forever)_

_Please stay forever with me_

El video terminó con una pregunta en la pantalla gigante del cine "_Marley Rose, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?" _Rachel se acercó al micrófono, lo quito de la base del micrófono y mientras iba subiendo repetía lo que decía en la pantalla.

-Por si no veste bien la pregunta, te lo vuelvo a preguntar -decía llegando a ella- Marley Rose, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? -Marley se estaba tardando demasiado. _Es una simple pregunta ¿Porque no la responde? No debí hacer esto... Me iré de aquí._ La cantante morena estaba a punto de darse la vuelta

-Eh... Rachel, yo... Tengo que decirte algo que pasó durante el tiempo que te fuiste antes de darte una respuesta -a Rachel se le detuvo el corazón, si bien era cierto que se había enamorado de Quinn, se estaba resignando a no verla nunca más y empezar a sentir algo por Marley- Kitty una vez vino a mi casa y me confesó que está enamorada de mí, me besó y no me desagradó del todo, pero quiero que sepas algo... No sé si pueda confiar en ella, pudo haber sido otra de sus bromas. Tú eres la indicada Rachel, solo necesitaba decírtelo, ¿Me puedes repetir la pregunta por favor? -Rachel sintió como su corazón volvía a su marcha normal.

-¿Marley, Quieres ser mi novia?

-Por supuesto Rachel, en este momento nada me haría más feliz -decía mientras se acercaba a ella y juntaba sus labios tiernamente.

* * *

**Ok no me gustó este capítulo, pero creo que era lo que seguía xD**

**Hubiera subido ayer pero estaba calificando exámenes y haciendo nuevos ejercicios etc. **


	8. No lo abandones

**Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Marley y Rachel tenían una relación oficialmente. Era Lunes, pero no cualquier Lunes. Era el Lunes en que todos volvían a la escuela, a primera hora Rachel pasó por su novia y su mamá para llevarlas a la escuela. Al llegar bajaron del coche y Millie se despedía de las chicas mientras ellas caminaban hacia la entrada donde Brittany y Santana las esperaban.

-¡Marley! ¡Rachie! ¿Cómo están? -preguntaba la bailarina abrazando a la chica castaña con emoción. Mientras Santana observaba con detenimiento a Rachel que no decía nada y estaba como pensativa.

-Bien Britt, pero si me sigues apretando me pondré azul, luego morada y me matarás -respondió Marley con una sonrisa.

-San... ¿Tienes alguna clase ahorita?

-No Berry, ¿Me vas a invitar a desayunar?

-Sí, yo tampoco tengo clase, entro a las ocho.

-Bien, Britt - Britt -decía dirigiéndose a su novia- nos vemos al rato -se acercaba dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Marls, ¿Te veo en el almuerzo? -preguntaba a su novia que se limitaba a asentir y le daba un tierno beso en los labios. Rachel y Santana caminaban hacia las gradas, al llegar se sentaron y Santana miró a Rachel esperando a que dijera algo, pero como ese momento no llegó, la latina decidió romper el silencio.

-Bien enana, suéltalo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-¿Perdón? Tu me trajiste aquí, así que supongo que es porque quieres hablar de algo importante ¿no?

-Está bien Santana, verás, en las vacaciones conocí a una chica hermosa, se llama Quinn Fabray, durante el tiempo que estuve en Finlandia salimos un mes. Lamentablemente me enamoré de ella y por lo que pude ver, ella también de mí. Le pedí a Marley que fuera mi novia porque quiero olvidarla, hacerme a la idea de que no la podré volver a ver...

-¡Pero entonces solo estás usando a Marley Rachel! -recriminaba la latina a su amiga.

-¡No!, no es como si la estuviera usando, que esté con ella tiene un propósito, me enamoraré de ella y listo. Será como si nada hubiera pasado en las vacaciones -explicaba sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo observadas y que una persona salía corriendo de ahí.

* * *

-¿Ya se enteraron de la nueva noticia? -preguntaba Mercedes sorprendida acercándose a Brittany y Marley.

-No, pero ¿qué puede tenerte así de sorprendida? -preguntaba Marley con interés.

-Verán, es noticia de última hora... Kitty Wilde renunció a las porristas.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritaba la castaña sorprendida.

-Como lo escuchas... -quería seguir hablando pero veía como alguien llegaba atrás de Marley que la miraba con gesto interrogante. Mercedes le hacia una seña para que volteara hacia atrás.

-Kitty -decía extrañada- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-En realidad, me gustaría saber si podemos hablar, por favor -preguntaba cabizbaja la pequeña rubia. Se dirigían a los lavabos pero ninguna decía nada.

-¿Porque dejaste las animadoras? -preguntó Marley después de cruzar la puerta de los lavabos.

-Porque eso no es lo que soy, no me interesa la popularidad, me interesas tú, y es por eso que estoy aquí.

-¿Para qué?

-Estás saliendo con Rachel, ¿verdad?

-Sí, te lo dije desde el día que fuiste a mi casa...

-Pero ahora son oficialmente novias... -afirmó Kitty bajando la mirada.

-Pues sí pero, ¿de qué va todo esto?

-Hace unos minutos estaba bajo las gradas y escuché que Rachel y Santana tenían una conversación... Rachel le dijo a Santana que en el verano había conocido a una chica y se había enamorado de ella... -se detuvo un momento y Marley le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que continuara- Rachel le dijo a Santana que te había pedido ser su novia porque quería olvidarla -la castaña no decía nada ni se movía, intentó acercarse a ella pero Marley salió corriendo de los lavabos furiosa.

-¡Rachel!, ¡Rachel! -gritaba caminando a pasos agigantados hacia la morena que se encontraba en su casillero.

-¿Qué ocurre Marls, te pasa algo?

-Si, alguien me dijo algo que necesito aclarar contigo -Rachel se puso nerviosa y solo asintió con la cabeza esperando la pregunta de Marley- Me dijeron que solo me pediste ser tu novia para olvidar a una chica que se supone fue, tu amor de verano -decía Marley sin gritar pero con la cara roja de furia.

-Quien quiera que te haya dicho eso, es una mentirosa o un mentiroso. Yo te pedí que fueras mi novia porque de verdad me interesas -mintió Rachel.

-¿De verdad? -preguntaba Marley creyendo lo que Rachel le decía.

-Claro Marley, yo tenía interés en ti desde antes de irme de vacaciones, ¿Por qué cambiaría eso? -respondía la morena acercándose a la chica alta para dejar un suave beso en su mejilla- ¿Quién te dijo tal cosa?

-Kitty, ella me lo dijo.

-¿Estás consiente de que te confesó su amor en la vacaciones? Simplemente te dijo eso porque quiere que te alejes de mí para estar con ella, piénsalo Marley -la cantante más alta se quedó analizando la respuesta lógica que le había dado su novia, asintió, sonrió y luego se acercó a ella para tomar su mano e ir juntas a clases.

* * *

Llegó la hora del coro, que era justo después del descanso y sólo estaban los hermanos Puckerman, Finn, Ryder, Tina, Mike, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Rachel y Marley. Las dos últimas esperaban a que todos estuvieran en el salón, ya que habían decidido decirle a sus compañeros que estaban juntas. Todos los que faltaban llegaron en menos de cinco minutos, la única que no llegó fue Kitty, lo cuál preocupó a Marley sin saber bien la razón. El Sr. Schuester llegó tarde como siempre y se disponía a empezar su clase cuando fue interrumpido.

-Mr. Schue, ¿Marley y yo podemos decir algo?

-No... bueno sí, pero antes tengo un anuncio que darles -su cara era una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación- Kitty renunció al club pero no me quiso decir porque.

-Yo lo sé -dijo Santana sorprendiendo a todos- solo que si les permiten, Marley y Rachel les darán la razón.

-Bien, adelante -incitó el profesor.

-Verán -empezaba Rachel- en el verano terminé con Finn, lo siento Finn, y le pedí una cita a Marley pero luego me fui a Finlandia de vacaciones, cuando regresé, hace dos semanas volvimos a salir y ahí le pedí que fuera mi novia y...

-Dije que sí -terminaba la castaña emocionada.

-Esperen, ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con que Kitty haya renunciado? -preguntó Wade.

-¡Por Dios! Te voy a explicar, clon de Mercedes, a la señorita Wilde le gusta ojos bonitos y cuando se enteró de que andaba con Rach renunció a las porristas y al club, así de simple es esto -terminó de explicar Santana con una sonrisa y el Sr. Schue decidió empezar con la clase.

-Bien, chicos ¿Alguien quiere pasar a cantar? -nadie puso atención al profesor, sin embargo todos miraban hacia la puerta, lo que provocó que Schuester volteara y se encontrara con Kitty.

-Mr. Schue, ¿Me permite despedirme del club con una canción? -preguntaba sin entrar al salón.

-Por supuesto Kitty, pasa -La ex-porrista fue a decirle a los músicos la canción.

-Ya que todos saben porque no estaré más aquí, quiero decir que la canción lleva dedicatoria. Es para Marley -dio la señal y la música comenzó.

_You don't want me, no_  
_You don't need me_  
_Like I want you, oh_  
_Like I need you_

_And I want you in my life_  
_And I need you in my life_

Cantaba mirando directamente a los ojos de la castaña, y ésta no sabía para donde mirar, se sentía mal por Kitty, por no creerle, pero sobre todo por no corresponderle, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

_You can't see me, no_  
_Like I see you_  
_I can't have you, no_  
_Like you have me_

_And I want you in my life_  
_And I need you in my life_

Rachel estaba visiblemente molesta, pero no le molestaba que la rubia le cantara esa canción, le molestaba ver como sufría por su novia y ella solo la estaba usando, le molestaba ser de esa manera, le molestaba mentirle a su novia, porque a pesar de no estar enamorada de ella le tenía cariño y se empezaba a sentir mal por ello.

_You can't feel me, no_  
_Like I feel you_  
_I can't steal you, no_  
_Like you stole me_

_And I want you in my life_  
_And I need you in my life_

Kitty terminaba la canción bajando la mirada debido a que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Se levantó rápidamente y sin mirar a nadie salió del aula, iba corriendo por los pasillos directo a la salida mientras escuchaba como Marley le gritaba. A punto estaba de doblar la esquina cuando se cayó, el accidente causó que la castaña la alcanzara.

-Kitty, yo sé que esto es muy difícil para ti pero por favor no te vayas del coro, puedes estar todo lo lejos de mi que quieras, pero no abandones el coro por favor.

-Marley, lo siento mucho pero es una decisión que ya está tom... -la pequeña chica no terminó de hablar porque sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, sentía ese sabor a cereza que ya había probado de los labios de Marley cuando fue a su casa, fue pegando su cuerpo lentamente al de la castaña y enlazando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Hazlo por mí, por favor -pidió al separarse.

-Sí Kitty, ¡Hazlo por ella! -gritó Rachel saliendo de un pasillo.

-Rachel yo... -intentaba Marley.

-No te preocupes Marley, está bien -dijo suspirando- Kitty, no abandones el club, eres una integrante muy importante y te necesitamos -terminaba de explicar la morena con sinceridad y se iba.

-Escuchaste a Rachel, no lo dejes por favor.

-Está bien, pero estaré alejada ¿Ok?

-Sí, como quieras, pero quédate para saber que al menos estás bien. ¿Por qué no regresas a las animadoras?

-¡NO! Eso si no es lo mío, acepté quedarme en Nuevas Direcciones porque de verdad me gusta lo que hacemos -explicaba sonriendo.

-Entonces hay que volver, debemos prepararnos para el concierto de invierno -Y así las chicas regresaron al salón del coro donde comenzaron a preparar todo.

* * *

**Necesito una amistad Karley, es imposible querer que Kitty se aleje de Marley :3**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**CacahuataFaberry: No se han roto aún los dos corazones de las rubias, solo el de una haha. Pero pronto vendrá el de Quinn :c**

**gbrujndl: No, no lo soy, no estoy capacitada y además no tengo la mayoría de edad, pero ayudo a mamá a calificar y hacer ejercicios para sus clases porque trabaja y estudia.**


	9. Your Biggest Fan

**Glee no me pertenece, es de Ryan Murphy y Fox.**

**No me acuerdo bien como va el diálogo del principio pero el punto es que pasa. **

**Por si quieren, la que Marley canta a Rachel: watch?v=YJ3Di9Erz4A**

* * *

Las semanas pasaban sin mucha novedad, eran tres semanas en las cuales Kitty y Marley habían forjado una fuerte amistad y a Rachel realmente la tenía sin cuidado. También habían sido tres semanas en las cuales santana había estado ausente en la escuela, había ido a Puerto rico ya que el único miembro de su familia de la tercera edad la aceptaba. Su abuelo siempre había estado ahí para ella, como cuando no quería mudarse a Lima, su abuelo le prometió que iría a visitarla todos los fines de semana y así fue. La latina estaba aterrada cuando el comercial en contra de la campaña de Sue iba a salir al aire pero no podía ir con su abuelo, pues estaban en plenos exámenes. Una semana después recibió la visita de su abuelo, donde le decía que se enamorara de quien se enamorara, él la iba a querer de la misma manera que siempre. Desde ese día se volvieron más unidos y es por eso que Santana llevaba tres semanas en Puerto Rico.

-Me encontraste –afirmaba Sam sonriendo con un vaso de leche en su mano.

-¿Hiciste el camino de cereales por mí? –preguntó Brittany sonriendo.

-Bueno, es martes y recordé que olvidas desayunar porque el inicio de semana te confunde.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tú me lo dijiste –respondió mientras veía que la rubia se acercaba a él.

-¿Eso es para mí? –preguntó señalando el vaso de leche y Sam se lo dio.

-Creo que la razón por la que Santana siempre se mete conmigo es porque una parte de ella sabe la verdad.

-¿Acerca del Área 51? –preguntaba distraída la bailarina.

-Sobre que estoy totalmente enamorado de ti –se detenía un momento– Tú eres la única persona que realmente me entiende.

-Es porque eres un genio y mucha gente no entiende a los genios hasta que es demasiado tarde.

-Nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de cantar un dueto en el club, me gustaría cantar contigo ahorita que no está Santana –decía dándole una hoja con la letra de la canción impresa.

_I know I stand in line,_  
_Until you think you have the time_  
_To spend an evening with me_

_And if we go someplace to dance_  
_I know that there's a chance_  
_You won't be leaving with me_

_And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place_  
_And have a drink or two_  
_And then I go and spoil it all_  
_By saying something stupid_  
_Like: "I love you"_

_I can see it in your eyes_  
_That you still despise the same old lines_  
_You heard the night before_

_And though it's just a line to you_  
_For me it's true_  
_It never seemed so right before_

_I practice every day_  
_To find some clever lines to say_  
_To make the meaning come true_  
_And then I go and spoil it all_  
_By saying something stupid_  
_Like: "I love you"_

_The time is right_  
_Your perfume fills my head_  
_The stars get red_  
_And oh, the night's so blue_

_And then I go and spoil it all_  
_By saying something stupid_  
_Like: "I love you"_

_"I love you"_  
_"I love you"_  
_"I love you"_

Cuando terminaron de cantar estaban demasiado cerca, tanto que el rubio podía sentir la respiración de la bailarina en su boca. Si solo se inclinara un poco más besaría esos labios que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando. La bailarina se puso de puntas y lo besó, esos labios tan carnosos se sentían extraños, no eran como los que estaba acostumbrada a besar, los cuales eran más suaves. Estaban tan ensimismados que no notaban la cercanía de una voz.

-¡Britt! Me dijeron que estabas –la voz se iba aproximando y no se percataron hasta que llegó frente a ellos– a…quí –quedó paralizada mientras veía la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos que se llenaban de lágrimas al instante.

-San… –susurraba Brittany acercándose a ella lentamente intentando tomarla del brazo pero Santana reaccionó y echó a correr. Brittany quería ir tras ella pero el rubio la detuvo.

-¡Déjame! Tu eres el culpable de que esto haya pasado –gritó intentando escapar de su agarre.

-Brittany, tranquila, no creo que sea conveniente que vayas con Santana en estos momentos, al rato vas a su casa y hablas con ella –decía tranquilo soltándola.

* * *

La latina iba corriendo rápidamente hacia los lavabos pero una pequeña persona se interpuso en su camino.

-Santana ¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba preocupada la chica.

-Berry, solo... sé que tienes asistencia perfecta, pero ¿podrías ir conmigo a las gradas? no me siento muy bien –respondía entre sollozos.

-Claro San, vamos –El camino fue largo para las dos, Santana estaba enojada y dolida con Brittany y por otro lado Rachel no sabía que pasaba y aunque quería averiguar, no podía preguntarle a su amiga. Tenía que esperar a que ella quisiera hablar del tema. Llegaron a las gradas y se sentaron casi hasta abajo. Santana intentaba tranquilizarse pero cuando recordaba como Brittany no se veía incómoda besando al otro chico volvían a salir sus lágrimas. Cuando logró dejar de llorar llevaban ya media hora ahí, así que se dispuso a hablar.

-Gracias por acompañarme Rachel –agradecía a la cantante baja.

-No hay problema, para eso somos amigas –se detuvo por un momento a pensar la mejor forma de preguntarle que era lo que pasaba– ¿Qué pasó San? –le habló con cariño.

-Brittany besó a Sam

-¡OH POR DIOS! –exageraba la cantante– ¿Los viste?

-Por supuesto que los vi, si me lo hubieran dicho no lo habría creído. Las últimas semanas hemos tenido un poco de problemas pero no es nada que no se pueda solucionar hablando, ella cree que me fui de vacaciones, le mentí para ir a ver a mi abuelo. Ella es muy noble y se preocupa mucho por las personas, no quería que se preocupara por alguien que no es de su familia.

-Y a parte de todo esto... ¿Qué pasó con tu abuelo?

-Nada, bueno... tenía cáncer y le dieron de dos a tres semanas, por eso me fui tres. El Sábado murió, y aquí me tienes –decía sonriendo de medio lado.

-Lo siento mucho –decía sincera la cantante– ¿Por qué no dejas que Brittany te explique lo que pasó? Así tal vez puedas tomar una decisión, no puedes precipitarte, sabes que la amas y ¿qué pasaría si la dejaras ir? Si te adelantas a los hechos y haces lo equivocado te vas a arrepentir mucho y lo sabes. Habla con Britt, ¡Anda! –la animaba mientras se levantaban de las gradas.

-¿Y tú qué?, ¿Cómo vas con Marley?

-Pues bien, supongo.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que pasa mucho tiempo con Kitty?

-Si, pero ya sabes que confío en ella, Kitty y ella solo son amigas.

-¿Confías en ella o realmente no te importa lo que pueda pasar entre ellas? Rachel, si de verdad no has logrado sentir nada en este mes y medio que llevan creo que es mejor que la dejes buscar a alguien que en verdad la quiera... Kitty, por ejemplo.

-Tienes razón, tal vez Kitty si logre hacerla feliz –decía caminando hacia su casillero pasando por los lavabos donde una chica escuchaba todo lo que necesitaba saber para hacer algo que tenía dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde el fin de semana.

* * *

Marley llegaba al salón de coro junto con Kitty, eran las primeras, así que se acercó a los músicos.

-¿A alguno de ustedes le gusta Never Shout Never? –preguntaba la castaña esperando que sí. El chico que tocaba la guitarra levantó la mano.

-Perfecto, ¿puedes tocar una canción? -el chico asintió y regresó con sus compañeros.

-Marley...

-Dime Kitt -respondía la castaña sonriendo.

-¿Quieres venir hoy a cenar a mi casa? -preguntaba dudosa la ex porrista.

-Me encantaría, pero ¿con tus padres ahí?

-Claro, ellos saben que soy... como soy y no les molesta, aunque no es como si fuera a decirles que eres mi novia o algo así -todos los chicos del club empezaron a llegar, pronto Rachel y Santana aparecieron, la primera fue a sentarse al lado de su novia dejando un beso en su mejilla.

-Hola Marls -saludaba la morena a su novia.

-Hola Rachel, ¿te importaría si hablamos cuando termine la clase?

-Eh... no, claro que no -decía preocupada la cantante de nariz peculiar.

-Bueno chicos, faltan unas cuantas semanas para Navidad y el director Figgins nos pidió apoyo para cantar en una pequeña cena que se hará en el gimnasio, ¿tienen ideas? -La castaña levantó la mano- ¿Qué ocurre Marley?

-¿Puedo cantar una canción antes de que empiece la lluvia de ideas?

-Claro -la chica se levantaba de su asiento e iba hacia el guitarrista para darle la señal.

_I'm a real big fan of yours _  
_But I'm quite the joke to you _  
_But girl it wasn't a joke when you _  
_Kissed me in your room and replied _  
_"I love you too" _

Rachel veía un poco confundida como empezaba la canción y en ese momento vino a su memoria cuando se besaron en su casa, no precisamente en su cuarto, pero Marley le dijo que la quería y para no quedarse callada ella le respondió de igual manera.

_I'm a little bit insecure _  
_From all of this mistreatment _  
_But see I'm workin it out _  
_But Workin it out you're so damn hard _  
_When you're alone _

_Sha da da da da da da da da da _  
_Da da da da da da da da da _

_I am running out of words _  
_To say to you, wondering why I'm _  
_Wasting my time _  
_Thinking back and wondering why _  
_I'm such a fool for loving you _

_And I get to the point where _  
_All I wanted was for us to make up _  
_But it's not that easy _  
_Cause girl you move on so quickly _  
_Keeping a boy like me at the edge of his seat _

_And I know everything you do _  
_Is all about your perfect image _  
_Well I hope this song _  
_It helps your image _

_Sha da da da da da da da da da _  
_Da da da _  
_I'm so over you now _

_I am running out of words _  
_To say to you, wondering why I'm _  
_Wasting my time _  
_Thinking back and wondering why _  
_I'm such a fool for loving you _

_And I was one who thought I was strong _  
_Well you proved me wrong _  
_Now I'm singing along every song _  
_On the radio I don't wanna go _  
_Come on baby tell me _  
_Something I wanna know _  
_And I wanna see what's on my mind _  
_Because this lack of motivation is _  
_Taking over my time and I'm sick of trying _

_All together now! _

_I am running out of words _  
_To say to you, wondering why I'm _  
_Wasting my time _  
_Thinking back and wondering why _  
_I'm such a fool for loving you_

La canción terminó y todos veían con cara de confusión a Marley, pero le aplaudieron. La clase pasó entre una Rachel contrariada y una Marley que solo platicaba con Kitty, no respondía las preguntas con las que la bombardeaban Santana y Kurt, eso era algo que tenía que hablar con Rachel. Al terminar la clase todos salieron dejando a Rachel y Marley solas.

-Supongo que tu canción era para mí, y también supongo que tiene algo que ver con lo que vamos a hablar, ¿no es así? -Marley se limitó a asentir.

-Escucha Rachel, al principio no le creía a Kitty eso de que habías conocido a una chica en el verano y que solo me habías pedido ser tu novia para olvidarla. Pero hoy en la mañana yo estaba en los lavabos y tu ibas platicando con Santana justo de eso... entonces me parece que es hora de terminar la relación. Me gustas mucho, pero me siento utilizada contigo y las dos sabemos que estamos desperdiciando tiempo, Rachel. Un clavo no saca a otro clavo y menos si no es suficientemente grande como el que se pretende sacar -Marley empezaba a llorar y Rachel se acercaba a abrazarla.

-Perdóname Marls, en serio me gustas, pero de eso a que me pueda enamorar de ti creo que hay un gran paso... Lo siento mucho, se que no debí hacerlo pero creí que me podría enamorar de ti. Solo... ¿podemos se amigas? Yo te tengo cariño, he llegado a apreciarte, eres una persona muy linda, por dentro y por fuera. Debes buscar a alguien que realmente pueda hacerte feliz... tal vez Kitty -por primera vez desde que estaban solas la castaña sonreía- ¡Vaya! creo que di justo en el clavo, ella es muy buena persona, puedes darle una oportunidad.

-Si, pensaré eso de Kitty pero creo que ahorita lo mejor será que me aleje de ti unas semanas, me siento bastante usada como para que de un día para otro pasemos de ser novias a mejores amigas ¿no? Te prometo que trataré rápidamente de acercarme a ti de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras y gracias por la canción, estuvo... bien. Hay canciones muy feas aveces para terminar una relación -decía riendo la morena saliendo con Marley ofreciéndole a ella y a su madre llevarlas a casa.

* * *

**Fin. Quinn y Rachel no ese encontrarán jamás :3 ¡Que bonito! Bueno no, eso no.**

**Gracias por leer, comentar y todo lo que hacen, son personas realmente agradables.**

**Hasta pronto.**


	10. La hermana de Marley & Reencuentro

**Glee no me pertenece, a Ryan Murphy sí.**

* * *

-¿Estás emocionada hija? –preguntaba la señora a su hija.

-¡Por supuesto mamá! Me alegra mucho que vayamos a mudarnos por fin, creí que nunca le ofrecerían trabajo allá –respondía muy alegre la chica.

-¡Vamos chicas! Que si llegamos tarde al aeropuerto me van a echar a mí la culpa –gritaba un hombre esperándolas fuera de la casa, madre e hija tomaban sus maletas y bajaban rápidamente al encuentro con su esposo y padrastro respectivamente. Subieron al taxi que los esperaba y llegaron al aeropuerto a unos minutos de que se abordara el avión, rápidamente subieron y con ese vuelo, se daba inicio a una nueva vida.

…

Era Miércoles por la mañana y Rachel estaba buscando a Kitty en todas las aulas por donde pasaba.

-Oye… Oye –susurraba la morena a la ex porrista que se encontraba sentada hasta adelante en la clase de Historia– ¿Puedes venir un momento por favor?, las dos sabemos perfectamente que las clases de este maestro son extremadamente aburridas –Kitty se levantó inmediatamente y pidió permiso para salir, lo único que no sabía el maestro era que no iba a regresar.

-¿Qué ocurre Rachel? –preguntaba la rubia completamente extrañada.

-Alguien me dijo que invitaste a Marley a tu casa el Viernes, pero no te he visto en toda la semana así que cuéntame, ¿Cómo fue?

-Oh, verás…

**Flashback**

_Los padres de Kitty estaban fascinados con la presencia de Marley en su casa, ya que se daban cuenta de cómo su hija era más agradable. Los integrantes de la familia Wilde a pesar de contar con mucho poder económico y social, eran muy humildes y muy agradables, Marley seguía sin entender del todo el comportamiento de la rubia hacia ella, teniendo unos padres tan comprensibles, pudo haberles dicho desde el principio lo que sentía._

_-Nuestra hija dice que tienes una voz espectacular Marley –decía la mamá de Kitty haciendo sonrojar a su hija._

_-Ma… silencio –dijo en un susurro la rubia mientras la chica alta tomaba su mano por debajo de la mesa para que dejara de preocuparse._

_-¿Qué? No es como si estuviera diciendo algo mal de ti hija –reía la madre– ¿Quisieras hacerle compañía a mi hija con una canción, ella toca el piano desde los cuatro años._

_-Sería un placer –respondía sonriendo la castaña– ¿Vamos? –se levantaba de la mesa seguida por Kitty que se acomodaba frente al piano. La melodía comenzaba lentamente._

_Last night I forgot, how the sound of your voice __**(Anoche olvidé, como el sonido de tu voz)**_

_Whispered sweet goodbyes __**(Susurró dulces despedidas)**_

_Your eyes, left to die __**(Tus ojos ahora muertos)**_

_I'm alone to understand why __**(Estoy solo para entender porqué)**_

_ Why not one more night? __**(¿Por qué no una noche más?)**_

_One last kiss goodbye __**(Un ultimo beso de despedida)**_

_My sweet love, tonight __**(Mi dulce amor, esta noche)**_

_I hope the stars still spell out your name __**(Espero que las estrellas aún deletreen tu nombre) **_

_Where you are __**(Donde estés)**_

_Kiss my closing eyes __**(Besa mis ojos entrecerrados) **_

_Help me sleep without you I'm so lost __**(Ayúdame a dormer, sin ti estoy perdida)**_

_ And tonight I cry __**(Y esta noche lloro)**_

_Tell me why __**(Dime por qué)**_

_I can't live without your Warm embrace __** (No puedo vivir sin tu cálido abrazo)**_

_Why not one more night? __**(¿Por qué no una noche más)**_

_One last kiss goodnight __**(Un último beso de despedida)**_

_My sweet love tonight __**(Mi dulce amor, esta noche) **_

_I hope the stars still spell out you name __**(Espero que las estrellas aún deletreen tu nombre)**_

_Where you are __**(Donde estés)**_

_I close my eyes and you __**(Cierro mis ojos y tú)**_

_Are everything I see… __**(Eres todo lo que veo)**_

_Goodbye __**(Adiós)**_

_Cuando la canción finalizó los padres de Kitty se levantaron y abrazaron a Marley, quien no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima que limpió rápidamente para que nadie lo notara, pero la chica rubia pudo verlo. _

_-Bueno, nos retiramos, es momento de descansar –decía el padre de la ex porrista– te quedas en tu casa Marley –cuando sus padres se retiraron, Kitty y la castaña se sentaron en la sala para ver una película, la rubia quería saber que era lo que había pasado con Marley._

_-Marl, ¿Te… puedo preguntar algo? –cuestionaba con duda en su voz._

_-Claro Kitty, ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-¿Por qué –suspiró– ¿Por qué elegiste la canción de hace un momento?_

_-Por mi hermana –respondió la castaña rápidamente._

_-Pero… tú eres hija única, ¿O no?_

_-No, yo tenía una hermana, era un año menor que yo, justo en dos días cumpliría diecisiete. Ella era muy popular en nuestra antigua escuela, era todo lo contrario a mi, a ella no la humillaban en la escuela, a pesar de que siempre me defendió de los chicos y chicas que atormentaban a la escuela entera, ellos nunca le hicieron nada ─se detuvo un momento ya que las lágrimas empezaban a salir al recordar a su hermana─ Un mal día la invitaron a una fiesta, pero mi padre; el cual me culpa por lo que pasó al igual que yo, le prohibió a Marissa ir a esa fiesta a la que tanto quería ir mi hermana, entonces yo persuadí a mi madre y ella lo convenció a él. Dijo que cuando llegó a la fiesta encontró a su novio en la cama con una porrista que se decía "amiga" de mi hermana. Me llamó llorando y me dijo que regresaría. La fiesta no estaba tan lejos de nuestra casa, la esperé por más de media hora... Luego la llamé y su celular no tenía señal ─explicaba entre sollozos la castaña─ Después de una hora de estar esperando noticias de ella nos llamaron del hospital del centro avisando que había tenido un choque y la habían ingresado a emergencias para intentar detener la hemorragia. No sé cuanto estuvimos esperando pero para mi fueron las horas más largas de mi vida, luego salió el doctor y dijo una de esas frases típicas "Hicimos lo que pudimos" y se fue. Desde ese día no he sabido de mi padre, simplemente nos abandonó gritándome frente a todo el hospital que había sido mi culpa ─terminaba de relatar la cantante sin parar de llorar._

_ Kitty se acercó a ella y la abrazó consolándola y haciéndole ver que no era su culpa, pues pudo haber pasado un accidente en cualquier momento dentro de su casa. Estuvo abrazándola hasta que se quedó dormida. __La rubia al ver lo frágil que estaba decidió no despertarla y fue rápidamente a tomar el teléfono para llamar a la madre de Marley y avisarle que se quedaría a dormir en su casa, Millie no tuvo problema alguno. Al otro día una desorientada y muy abrigada castaña abría los ojos intentando descifrar dónde estaba, hasta que se encontró con unos ojos que la miraban con ternura, se levantó y se acercó a ella hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de su cuerpo._

_-Muchas gracias, eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida ─susurró posando su mano en la mejilla de la rubia y acercándose hasta sentir su aliento chocar con el de la ex porrista, la cual al ver la cercanía de esta, decidió tentar a la suerte y juntar sus labios con los de la castaña. Como la primera vez que la besó se sintió en el cielo, no sabía si podría vivir cada día sin probar esos deliciosos labios sabor durazno, se separaron más a la fuerza que por ganas y se miraron a los ojos._

_-Marley... ¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo el viernes? ─preguntaba dudosa la rubia._

**Fin del Flashback**

-¿Y qué te dijo? ─preguntaba Rachel emocionada.

-¿Pues tu que crees?, no por algo estoy tan feliz ─las chicas iban tan distraídas que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien caminaba hacia ellas concentrada en una hoja.

-¡Oh lo siento, vengo revisando esto porque no se donde se encuentra el salón de Química avanzada ─se disculpaba y explicaba para por fin levantar el rostro y encontrarse con uno completamente sorprendido.

-¿Quinn? ─susurró la morena con un gesto impasible.

* * *

**¡Sí! se encontraron :3 gracias por leer y comentar. **

**En fin, me he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero estaré actualizando probablemente cada semana o dos veces por semana. **

**Aclaración: En Polonia aún no era Miércoles, por eso Quinn pudo llegar el Miércoles a la escuela (:**


	11. You still have all of my heart

**Glee no me pertenece, a RM sí y Fox.**

* * *

-¿Quinn? -susurró la morena con un gesto impasible. A le rubia que estaba delante de ella se le formó una sonrisa.

-¡Rachel! -gritó emocionada la rubia, mientras se acercaba a abrazarla efusivamente, Kitty veía la interacción algo confundida. Cuando se separaron la rubia miró a la más pequeña de las tres.

-¡Oh!, ella es Kitty -le dijo a Quinn.

-Kitty Wilde -se presentó con una sonrisa la ex capitana de las animadoras.

-Quinn... Quinn Fabray -respondía devolviéndole la sonrisa a la chica.

-¡Así que eres la gran Quinn Fabray! -decía Santana mientras llegaba al lado de las chicas- Rachel nos ha hablado mucho de ti y de su romance en no me acuerdo dónde, soy Santana López y ella -dijo señalando a Brittany- es mi novia, Brittany S. Pierce, no te le acerques demasiado o patearé tu trasero. Mucho gusto -terminó de decir estirando su mano.

-Yo soy Brittany pero me puedes decir Britt, no le hagas caso a San, es muy celosa pero no te hará nada porque sabe que Rach está enamorada de ti -decía una muy amigable Brittany mientras abrazaba a la rubia algo más baja que ella.

-Hola Britt, mucho gusto ¿alguien tiene clase de Química ahorita?

-Yo, rubia -decía la latina- vamos y aprovechamos para conocernos ¿te parece?

-Claro, adiós chicas, nos vemos luego Rach -decía mirando tiernamente a la morena.

-Adiós Quinn... ¡Espera! -gritaba para que la rubia no se fuera- ¿Nos vemos para almorzar juntas?

-Claro, Rach, hasta entonces -terminaba de decir para darse la vuelta y seguir a la latina. Quinn intentaba concentrarse en los ejercicios que debían hacer pero una insistente latina no la dejaba continuar.

-Dime, ¿en realidad le temías a las alturas o sólo fingías para que Rachel fuera a ayudarte?

-Santana ya te dije que de verdad le temía a las alturas, ella simplemente escuchó como discutía con mi madre porque mi padrastro le dijo los planes a cerca de ir a ese parque para que mejorara nuestra relación, pero ella no le dijo nada de mi miedo a las alturas. Eso es todo, ¿puedo continuar con mis ejercicios? -decía fastidiada la rubia.

-Claro, tu sigue... ¿No quieres unirte al club Glee?

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Pues el club de coro de la escuela! ¿O a qué actividades extracurriculares piensas entrar?

-¡Oh! ¿está Rachel en el club de coro? -preguntó la polaca interesada.

-Si no estuviera Rachel no te habría invitado.

-¿Cuándo puedo hacer la audición?

-Después del descanso tenemos la clase del coro, ahí puedes hacerla, será mejor que te prepares, podrías matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Te acercas a la enana y entras al coro -decía la latina emocionada. Las dos horas siguientes antes del descanso pasaron volando para la rubia y la morena.

-Hola Quinn, ¿vamos? -decía la cantante llegando al lado de Quinn, la cual le respondía asintiendo con una sonrisa y la seguía por el largo pasillo- ¿Traes comida o irás a comprar algo?

-Traigo comida, pero ¿a donde vamos? ¿no iremos con tus amigos?

-Vamos al auditorio, me apetece hablar contigo después de tanto tiempo sin vernos. Luego iremos con mis amigos, ¿por qué no te unes al coro de la escuela?

-Si me uniré, bueno, en eso estaba pensando. Santana me dijo que tienen clase después del descanso.

-¡Excelente Quinn! ¿Qué vas a cantar?

-No te lo diré, será una sorpresa. Si te digo no valdrá la pena haber cantado esa canción -cuando llegaron al auditorio decidieron sentarse en la última fila- entonces... ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, aunque debo confesarte algo -la morena dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar- estuve saliendo por un tiempo con una chica de aquí sólo para intentar olvidar lo que pasó en Finlandia, debo decir que la forma en la que dejamos de vernos me dolió mucho, pero no fue precisamente que dejáramos de vernos lo que me dolió, porque estaba consciente de lo que iba a pasar. Lo que en realidad me terminó ese día fue el hecho de que tú no mostraste sentimiento alguno Quinn, yo pensé que estabas sintiendo lo mismo pero al parecer no era así...

-Sí lo era Rachel, si te refieres al hecho de que no lloré como si el mundo fuera a terminarse, no fue porque no quisiera, tenía unas ganas inmensas de hacerlo pero te vi tan mal que si me ponía a llorar como tú te ibas a sentir peor y yo no hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente para dejarte así. Entonces cuando llegara el final del verano hubiera sido más difícil de lo que fue -se detuvo un momento para ver como la morena que tenía al lado estaba cabizbaja- Ve mis ojos y dime si te estoy mintiendo Rachel, ¿te acuerdas que me preguntaste si creía en el destino y lo que te contesté? -la cantante se limitó a asentir- el destino hizo esto, a mi padrastro lo ascendieron en su trabajo y lo mandaron aquí, cuando escuché la noticia sentí que era la persona más feliz del planeta porque desde ese momento supe que el destino me estaba dando una oportunidad única donde podría encontrarte de nuevo, hay pocas escuelas aquí en Lima y por suerte entre aquí donde estás tú y eso me hace muy feliz -el timbre se escuchó para entrar a sus dos últimas clases, las dos se levantaron tranquilamente pero antes de que Quinn saliera Rachel la tomó del brazo y la giró para probar de nuevo esos labios sabor vainilla, la rubia simplemente se dejó llevar rozando con su lengua el labio inferior de la cantante, que al instante atrapó con sus labios la lengua de la otra chica para guiarla en un baile con la suya. Al separarse se miraron a los ojos y supieron que era de verdad lo que estaban viviendo, se habían encontrado de nuevo y no iban a permitir que el destino las volviera a separar.

-Quinn, yo sé que nos acabamos de encontrar otra vez pero ya nos conocíamos. Es posible que pienses que estoy loca o una cosa así, pero la realidad es que me gustas mucho y ahora que has vuelto a mí... -la morena iba a empezar a divagar pero Quinn la cortó besando suavemente sus labios.

-Sí Rachel, si quiero -dijo la rubia sonriendo al separarse.

-¿Qué es lo que si quieres, Quinn? -preguntó Rachel confundida.

-Sí quiero salir contigo

-¿Quién dijo que yo te iba a pedir eso? -preguntó haciéndose la enfadada, lo que provocó que la rubia riera por lo bajo.

-Rachel, ibas a empezar a hablar en párrafos y es obvio que me ibas a pedir eso, y no, no pienso que estás loca. Lo estarías si fueras a pedirme que fuera tu novia sin siquiera llevarme a una cita. No soy tan fácil -Rachel volvía a sonreír y tomaba su mano para llegar juntas al salón de coro. Cuando llegaron casi todos los integrantes a excepción de Santana, Brittany y Kitty las veían extrañados.

-Hola Sr. Schue, traje a alguien que está interesada en entrar al coro, es Quinn Fabray -la cara de Marley era de sorpresa, no sabía exactamente quien era la chica pero Rachel actuaba como si la conociera desde mucho tiempo antes, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue lo que Kitty le dijo, que había conocido a una chica en el verano y supuso que era aquella rubia, pero a decir verdad no le tomó importancia puesto que iba a empezar a salir con la ex porrista-

-Bueno, el escenario es todo tuyo Quinn -agregó el profesor tomando asiento al lado de Rachel. La polaca fue hacia los músicos y pidió que le prestaran una guitarra acústica, se sentó en un banco y comenzó la música.

_There's so many things that I could say _  
_But I'm sure it would come out all wrong_  
_You got something that I can't explain,_  
_Still try and try and let you know_

_That first summer we spent's one we'll never forget,_  
_Looking for any kind of reason to escape all the mess that_  
_We thought was what made us_  
_Ain't it funny now? We can see_  
_We're who we're meant to be**  
**_

_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all my heart_

_There's too many times I have to say _  
_I could have been better and stronger for you and me_  
_You always make me feel okay_  
_Those late summers we spent, stay up talking all night_  
_I'd ask "you think we'd ever make it?"_  
_You'd say "I'm sure if it's right"_  
_Ain't it funny to think just how stupid I used to be_  
_Hope you always believe_

_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all my heart_

_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all my heart_

_Let them talk and talk and talk_  
_Let them say what they want_  
_We will laugh at the thought they don't know what we've got_  
_Every year that goes by, a year older we are_  
_You'll still be beautiful then, bless your beautiful heart_

_They'll talk and talk and talk_  
_How crazy is it?_  
_Someone could waste their whole life, helplessly,_  
_Just patiently waiting for a love like you and me_

_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all my heart_

_You still have all of my heart_  
_You still have all of my (you still have all of my heart)_  
_You still have all of my (you still have all of my heart)_  
_You still have all of my heart (you still have all of my heart)_

_You still have all of my(I've been waiting my whole life)_  
_You still have all of my_  
_(For someone to save me still can't believe that you're mine)_  
_You still have all of my heart_

Cuando terminó la canción todos se levantaron y aplaudieron enérgicamente, Rachel se levantó rápidamente y fue a abrazar a Quinn para preguntarle algo- ¿Era para mí? -Quinn asintió levemente rodeando la cintura de la pequeña con sus manos y se acercó a su oído para susurrar- aún tienes todo de mi corazón.

* * *

**Mi intención, mi sincera intención era actualizar ayer, pero no les quería mandar mis malas vibras con el capítulo feo que iba a escribir. Hoy es diferente, porque me encontré con alguien que alegró mi día completamente :3**

**¡Ah! y no, no... si habrá una hermandad que será descubierta pronto pero no es Kitty y Quinn. Gracias por comentar (:**


	12. ¿Quién es Marie?

**Glee no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

**Aclaraciones: Shelby ya había buscado a Rachel pero sin ayuda de St. James, no llevan una buena relación porque no la había buscado hasta después de 16 años.****  
**

* * *

Era Viernes por fin, el día en que dos de las parejas más habladas dentro de McKinley tendrían una cita. Las cuatro personas involucradas esperaban con ansias que el timbre sonara para salir a buscar a sus respectivas futuras novias. El jueves había llegado Shelby desde Los Ángeles, debido a que había demasiados integrantes en el club de coro William decidió pedir ayuda a Shelby para que dirigiera a las chicas, dentro de unas semana se iba a realizar una competencia, al salir de clases las chicas fueron a ensayar a su grupo, las Troubletones. Ensayaban tranquilamente una canción donde las voces principales eran Rachel y Santana, en una vuelta la latina tropezó con algo que la hizo caer. Todas detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo, pero la más preocupada fue Brittany.

-Descuiden, puedo levantarme -la porrista intentó ponerse de pie pero el dolor era insoportable, lo cual hizo que soltara un grito. Su novia se acercó inmediatamente para cargarla.

-La llevaré a la enfermería Shelby

-Claro, yo iré con el director Figgins para que llamen a su padre y la lleve a un médico -decía mientras caminaba hacia la salida- ustedes quédense aquí chicas -señalaba a las demás integrantes del grupo.

**En un salón de McKinley**

Las Troubletones seguían ensayando, pero ahora con Mercedes como voz principal al lado de Rachel, habían ensayado más de lo debido a causa del accidente de Santana. Mercedes aprendió rápidamente la coreografía pero faltaba perfeccionar algunos detalles, así que decidieron quedarse otra media hora ensayando. Quinn se quedó observando a las dos chicas, Rachel parecía ser muy buena en todo lo que hacía, era casi perfecta para ella. Quinn estaba tan ensimismada pensando en Rachel, que no se dio cuenta de como la cantante más baja caminó llegando a su lado, hasta que depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó la castaña interesada.

-En ti, ¿en qué mas podría pensar?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú... me tienes aquí, ¿por qué tendrías que estar pensando en mi si me tienes tan cerca?

-Rach, contigo cerca se me olvida absolutamente todo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, eres tan hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, tu manera de ser con los demás tan sincera, hay algo en tu mirada que me cautiva, me enamora completamente que pueda ver a través de tus ojos y tu voz es simplemente espectacular. Todo en ti es perfecto, así que dime... ¿paso por ti en la tarde o pasas por mi? -Rachel estaba a punto de responder pero alguien entró al salón haciendo mucho ruido.

-Lo siento rubia con piel de porcelana, pero ella no va a salir contigo... no por el momento, lo siento mucho -tomó a Rachel por la muñeca y la sacó del salón dejando muy confundida a la polaca, inmediatamente Brittany entró al salón.

-Perdónala, ella es así, luego te explicará porque en este momento no te dejó salir con Rachel, intenta ganarte puntos con ella para que tengas más posibilidad de salir con Rach -dicho eso salió de la misma manera en que había entrado, rápidamente, hasta alcanzar a su novia y a la cantante.

-¡Santana suéltame! -gritaba Rachel mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de la latina.

-No, lo siento mucho, tu te vas conmigo, te llevaré a tu casa y me aseguraré de que tus padres no te dejen salir.

-¡San! déjala, ¿porque mejor no le explicas la razón por la cuál actúas de esa manera?, yo me voy y habla con ella Santana o te olvidas de sexo por dos semanas.

-¡Oh vamos Britt! no puedes ser tan cruel conmigo.

-Claro que si puedo, pero tu no quieres saberlo, así que hazlo por favor -Santana simplemente asintió viendo como su novia caminaba directo a su carro dejándolas solas.

-Ahora sí... ¿Me puedes explicar que demonios fue eso de que no puedo salir con Quinn? No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí.

-¡Claro que sí! Soy mayor que tú, eso me da más que autoridad -decía Santana segura- escucha, lo que te voy a contar es algo... ¿cómo decirlo?... delicado, pero ¿podrías tomarlo con calma y no hablar hasta que yo termine de contarte?

-Sí, pero apúrate por favor.

-Bien...

**Flashback**

Cuando Brittany y Santana llegaron a la enfermería la rubia recostó a su novia en la camilla mientras la enfermera llegaba.

-¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado? -preguntó rápidamente mirando a Brittany.

-Ensayábamos con las Troubletones y de pronto se cayó sin poder levantarse más -explicaba la bailarina preocupada por el estado de su novia.

-Bueno, veamos -la enfermera tomó el pie de la porrista con mucho cuidado para observarlo- Oh... al parecer es el tobillo chica -informó a Santana- está torcido, me parece que tendremos que vendarlo, no usarás muletas pero eso si... nada de esfuerzos -en ese momento entró Roberto López alarmado.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasó hija?, ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a mi consultorio? Te aseguro que ahí podremos atenderte perf... -el padre no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpido.

-¡Papá, cálmate!, solo me torcí el tobillo, no es gran cosa, me lo vendarán y en unas cuantas semanas estaré bien ¿comprendes? -Shelby llegó a la enfermería aún algo preocupada .

-Santana, que bueno que está aquí tu padre- el doctor reconoció de inmediato esa voz y no volteó a ver a la maestra por miedo a volver a verla después de tantos años -Shelby caminó hacia él.

-Señor Ló... ¿Roberto? -el doctor que tenía ahora frente a ella tragó saliva dificultosamente.

-Shelby... ¿qué haces aquí?

-Trabajo aquí, soy maestra del coro de la escuela -a Shelby le empezaba a faltar el aire y Santana los miraba interrogante.

-Esperen un momento... ¿Ustedes se conocen? -preguntó la latina , los dos adultos solo pudieron asentir ante tal pregunta- Pero... ¿Cómo? No lo entiendo.

-Hija... es algo complicado de explicar y es una larga historia -tartamudeó Roberto.

-¡Oh! No se preocupen, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo -dijo Santana completamente fastidiada.

-Creo que yo mejor me voy para que puedan platicar a gusto -dijo Brittany dirigiéndose a la salida pero la latina la interrumpió en su salida.

-Britt, quédate, eres mi novia y si cualquier cosa que ellos vayan a decir, pueden decirlo frente a ti, ahora, ustedes dos -dijo mirando a los adultos frente a ella- me van a explicar paso por paso como es que se conocen y porque actúan de forma extraña -se produjo un incómodo silencio en la enfermería que después de unos minutos Shelby se encargó de romper.

-Ok... sólo una pregunta Roberto, ¿ella es Marie? -el doctor no tuvo el valor de decirlo en voz alta, simplemente asintió.

-¡¿Quién mierda es Marie y por qué me miran a mí?! -preguntó muy exaltada Santana- tú -respondió su padre con la voz temblorosa- ¿Perdón?... Yo me llamo Santana, Santa López, por si no lo recuerdas papá.

-En realidad tu nombre es Santana Marie López, pero yo te quité el Marie cuando nos fuimos del país.

-¿Nos fuimos del país? ¿de qué estás hablando? -preguntó Santana completamente confundida- será mejor que Shelby te explique como sucedió todo.

-Bueno yo... soy tu madre Santana -la latina abrió los ojos y la boca tanto como pudo y se quedó estática, no sabía que pensar o que decir, hasta que vio como los ojos de Shelby se llenaban de lágrimas- dí algo por favor -pidió la maestra con la voz quebrada.

-¿Pe... pero cómo?

-Te contaré... Roberto y yo nos conocimos en la preparatoria, el último año estuvimos saliendo. Cuando llegó el momento de elegir universidades el fue a Yale a estudiar medicina y yo me fui a Juilliard en Nueva York, como no quedábamos tan lejos nos seguíamos viendo. Un día le dije que estaba embarazada y no quiso volver a verme, simplemente se alejó porque no creyó que fueras de él, pero yo no había estado con nadie más. Llevé el embarazo completamente sola, tuve que trabajar en un restaurante y ya no podía ir a la universidad. Los primeros dos años pudimos sobrevivir bien, luego volvió a aparecer tu padre, y al ver el gran parecido que tenían decidió vivir conmigo un tiempo, pero le llegó una buena oferta de trabajo que no podía rechazar, era en Los Ángeles, pero yo seguía de mesera. Dijo que se tenía que ir y yo le supliqué que te llevara con él, porque sabía que mi sueldo no era suficiente para vivir, lo que nunca pensé es que tiempo después fuera a desaparecer sin dejar rastro, te busqué día y noche por 17 años. Hasta ahora que te encontré -Shelby se encontraba llorando a mares al igual que Santana, la cual se acercó rápidamente a ella y la abrazó fuertemente dándole a su padre una mirada de odio.

-Entonces ¿soy hermana de Rachel? -preguntó al separarse.

-Sí... bueno, media hermana pero sí -respondió Shelby con una mueca de tristeza.

**Fin Flashback **

Santana terminó de contar lo sucedido tratando de no llorar otra vez, ella realmente no esperaba lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Rachel salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de alejarse de ella.

-¡Rach! ¡Rachel espera por favor! -gritaba mientras corría tras ella pero la castaña no se detenía. Santana la siguió hasta el salón de Álgebra y vio como Rachel se metía bajo la mesa y comenzaba a llorar con más intensidad -Rachel, hermosa cálmate por favor, nunca me ha gustado verte llorar, y menos después de lo que me acabo de enterar -pidió Santana con voz suave.

-¡Vete Santana!

-Pero Rach yo... -intentaba hablar la latina con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Que te vayas he dicho! No te quiero ver -lo último lo dijo en un susurro, porque no era completamente verdad eso. Santana se levantó con lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro y antes de irse se dirigió a su hermana.

-Realmente no sé porque te pones así, pero espero que algún día me quieras -sin decir nada más Santana abandonó el salón triste porque su media hermana no la quería.

* * *

**Eso es todo amigos, gracias por leer y comentar :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Glee no me pertenece, es de Ryan 'odia Faberry' Murphy **

* * *

Shelby aún no se iba de McKinley, estaba recogiendo algunas partituras en el salón, de pronto vio como entraba Santana hecha un mar de lágrimas y la abrazó inmediatamente.

-Santana, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? -preguntaba preocupada la cantante mayor.

-No.. no me quiere Shelby -respondía la latina entre sollozos

-Santana, cálmate por favor ¿quién no te quiere? -Santana no paraba de llorar, Shelby intentaba tranquilizarla de todas las maneras posibles pero no podía, diez minutos después la latina dejó de llorar un poco- Veo que estás más tranquila, explícame por favor que fue lo que pasó.

-Verás... saliendo de la enfermería fui directo a hablar con Rachel, le conté lo que hablamos y ella se fue llorando y cuando la alcancé me gritó que me fuera y que no me quiere ver -recordaba Santana tristemente, Shelby se levantó inmediatamente de su silla abrazando a su hija.

-¿En qué aula está?

-En la de álgebra -Shelby se levantó inmediatamente del banco.

-Ven, ahora mismo vamos a hablar con ella.

-Es que ella no me quiere ver.

-Santana vamos, tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar las tres sobre esto -Santana se levantó y siguió a Shelby que iba caminando rápidamente por los pasillos, al llegar al aula de álgebra no escucharon nada, pero al asomarse bajo la mesa encontraron que Rachel estaba dormida.

-Rach... -susurraba Shelby mientras la sacudía levemente- Rachel, despierta -la castaña se removió incómoda y empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

-Shelby, ¿Que haces aquí? -preguntó extrañada observando que traía compañía- con... ella -dijo despectivamente frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a Santana.

-Rachel, ¿por qué me tratas de esa manera? Yo no te he hecho nada -preguntaba Santana con los ojos vidriosos.

-Deberías saberlo, o por lo menos suponerlo, ¿no crees?

-Ya sé de que va todo esto Rachel, ¿es por Shelby cierto? Yo no tengo la culpa de nada de lo que haya pasado entre mi padre y ella hace tantos años, pero si tanto te importa la relación con Shelby no me acercaré a ella, a pesar de que ella tampoco tiene la culpa de nada. Solo te pido que no me trates mal, si lo quieres, me alejaré de ti pero te estaré cuidando aunque sea desde lejos -dicho eso, Santana abandonó de nuevo el aula con lágrimas.

-¿Por qué la tratas así Rachel? ¿Tiene razón y todo esto es por mi? Si tienes algo que decir dímelo a mí pero no le eches la culpa a ella de algo que no la tiene -la diva bajó inmediatamente la mirada.

-¿Por qué a ella si la buscaste y por mí no tuviste interés alguno hasta después de 16 años? 16 horribles años donde hubo veces que necesitaba una mamá, a pesar de que Hiram y Leroy son excelentes padres hay cosas que no podía preguntarles porque ellos no tiene experiencia en eso...

-Escucha, no sé realmente como te sientas pero acepté este trabajo porque quería recuperar el tiempo perdido contigo... -Shelby iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte grito.

-¡No te estoy preguntando porque regresaste! Solamente quiero saber que te llevó a abandonarme.

-Rachel, yo sufrí mucho cuando perdí a Santana, estaba desesperada, no sabía que hacer, si el destino te alejaba de mi lado me iba a volver loca -mentía Shelby- fue por eso que yo decidí apartarte de mí antes de que alguien se encargara de quitarme lo que más quería en ese momento.

-Shelby, dime la verdad por favor, sé que me estás mintiendo. Obviamente si habías sufrido con la pérdida de Santana ibas a sufrir por la mía, a menos que algo hubiera sido más importante que yo en ese momento.

-Está bien, yo necesitaba dinero y por casualidad escuché a estos dos maravillosos hombres -dijo refiriéndose a Hiram y Leroy- ellos querían un bebé pero no conseguían nadie que quisiera embarazarse para darle su hijo o hija a una pareja de homosexuales, yo me ofrecí y después de entregarte a ellos me arrepentí día y noche por lo que había hecho, había regalado a mi otra hija pero al menos sabía que estabas en buenas manos. después me fui a Broadway y mi carrera fue un éxito hasta que decidí dejarla y buscarte -Rachel le dio la espalda a su madre biológica.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que sólo me tuviste por dinero, ¡nunca me quisiste realmente! Simplemente me veías como una fuente de dinero para tu carrera -Rachel empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Rachel por favor...

-¡No Shelby, todo está más que claro!

-Rachel, yo quería quedarme contigo pero ya había hecho el trato con ellos, perdóname por favor. Realmente lamento que todo esto haya pasado de esta manera, pero supongo que tenía que pasar, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo ser un gran apoyo para ti -la diva volteó a verla y pudo darse cuenta de que estaba realmente arrepentida, se acercó a ella la abrazó y entre sollozos habló- No me falles por favor -suplicó la castaña- esta vez no, te lo prometo.

* * *

Brittany entraba desesperada buscando a su novia y a Rachel, ya que había llamado a su casa pero le dijeron que aún no llegaba. La buscó en salones y lavabos, pero como no la encontró, decidió ir hasta las gradas, su lugar favorito para pensar. Tal como lo pensó, ahí estaba la latina tratando de calmarse, pero cada que recordaba a Rachel gritándole sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas, tenía la vista tan nublada que no se dio cuenta cuando Brittany subía hasta donde estaba y se sentaba a su lado.

-Santy, amor ¿qué tienes? llevo horas buscándote, llamé a tu casa pero me dijeron que aún no llegabas y supuse que seguías aquí con Rachel -cuando dijo eso notó como su novia lloraba más intensamente.

-Me rechazó Britt Britt, no me quiere y ahora me odia como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo lo que está pasando -sollozaba la latina en los brazos de la rubia.

-¿Quién te odia San?

-Rachel, ¡Ella me odia! cuando le conté lo que había pasado con Shelby salió corriendo y luego me gritó que no me quería ver.

-Tranquila San, yo sé que Rachel te quiere. Tiene un buen corazón, cuando asimile bien las cosas se dará cuenta de que tu no tienes la culpa de nada y te volverá a hablar, si no lo hace se está perdiendo de la mejor hermana del mundo -dijo Brittany abrazándola mientras Santana se aferraba a ella con más fuerza intentando no llorar más, luego levantó su mirada viendo a su novia que le sonreía como si todo fuera a arreglarse pronto, cosa que la tranquilizó.

-Gracias Britt, te amo -dijo la latina para después depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

* * *

Rachel iba en el carro de Shelby que se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa en completo silencio, ninguna decía nada, Shelby por temor a arruinar la oportunidad que le había dado su hija y Rachel simplemente iba pensando en Santana. ¿_Realmente se merece eso Santana, Rachel? _era una pregunta que su _yo sensato _le hacía. Estaba totalmente en shock, pero claramente la había enojado el hecho de que Santana fuera buscada por su madre y no ella, la latina creció por lo menos con un modelo de madre, pero ella no. Al llegar a la esquina de la cuadra donde vivían los Berry, Shelby decidió estacionarse para que no hicieran tantas preguntas a Rachel, la cantante de menor edad se bajó del carro diciendo simplemente "Adiós" y caminó hasta su casa, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta escuchó una voz que la llamaba.

-¿Qué ocurre Quinn? -preguntó la morena mientras veía como se acercaba corriendo a ella.

-Bueno yo solo quería saber si sigue en pie lo de hoy en la noche -dijo la rubia rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente.

-Eh... Quinn, lo siento mucho, ahora no es un buen momento. Debo hablar algunas cosas con mis padres que ten por seguro te contaré cuando tenga todo claro, pero ¿qué te parece si salimos mañana? -preguntó Rachel un poco apenada por no sentirse bien en ese momento para salir con la rubia.

-Claro Rach, esperé meses para que le dieran un trabajo a mi padrastro en Lima, podré esperar un día más -sonrió Quinn mostrando que comprendía- entonces... nos vemos mañana, ¿paso por ti a las seis?

-Claro, hasta mañana Quinn -la rubia iba a darse la vuelta pero una mano la detuvo- espera... creo que falta esto -dicho eso puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de la polaca y le dio un beso que duró más de lo debido, ya que al separarse sus respiraciones se encontraban agitadas. Finalmente Rachel entró a su casa con un mejor sabor de boca que llevaba.

-¡Papi! ¡Papá!... he llegado, ¿dónde están?´-gritó al dejar su bolso en la sala.

-¡En la cocina hija! -la cantante se dirigió a la cocina y los saludó pero al intentar contarles lo de Shelby no pudo evitar romper a llorar de nuevo, Leroy se percató de ello, ya que Hiram estaba haciendo la comida.

-Rachel, hija ¿qué tienes? -la chica solamente balbuceaba en brazos de su padre y el no entendía, Hiram volteó a verlos y pudo descifrar el mensaje- ¿Qué ha pasado con Shelby hija? -preguntó preocupado.

-Ha vuelto, ha vuelto y tiene una hija ¡una hija papá!

-Claro, todos la conocemos es Beth ¿no? la hija de la chica de Nueva York que quedó embarazada a los 17 años.

-No, ella no papi... tiene otra hija aquí en Lima y va en mi escuela.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Quién es?

-Es Santana papi, mi mejor amiga es mi media hermana.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?

-Shelby si buscó a Santana, durante todos estos años y yo no le interesé en absoluto, ahora ya no quiero ver a Santana -dijo aún llorando en brazos de Leroy.

-Pero ¿por qué ya no quieres ver a Santana? ¿Acaso te trató mal cuando se enteró? -Rachel negó- ¿Entonces?, escucha hija, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, no tienes porque decirle que no la quieres ver... ¿ella que te dijo?

-Nada, no le di tiempo de hablar, simplemente le grité que se fuera, luego regresó con Shelby e hice lo mismo. Se fue llorando y me dijo que si tanto me importaba Shelby que ella no se acercaría ni a mi ni a ella pero que me iba a cuidar.

-Rachel, ella te quiere, y quiere seguir siendo tu mejor amiga por lo que veo que te dijo... dime algo ¿merece realmente que la trates así? -Rachel bajó la mirada y dijo un 'no' casi inaudible - ¿lo ves? Yo creo que deberías arreglar las cosas con ella.

-Ya sé papi, es sólo que eso me dejó muy impactada y no reaccioné de la mejor manera, pero el Lunes si falta hablaré con ella, ahora me voy a mi habitación, me llaman cuando esté lista la comida por favor.

* * *

-Lleva tres días en Lima -decía una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Fabuloso! -contestaba la otra voz- ahora sólo falta convencerla para que regrese a los poetas Paoletti.

-No te preocupes, sé que nos extraña a la mayoría y cuando sepa que estamos aquí se alegrará mucho.

-Eso espero, yo también la extraño mucho. Sé que tu la extrañas más que nadie pero tendremos que ponerle una prueba difícil para que vuelva a entrar, no porque te guste le vamos a hacer las cosas fáciles ¿ok?... Pero hay un pequeño problema, creo que no tiene moto aquí.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso.

-¡Vaya! no creí que hasta fueras capaz de comprarle una moto Valerie.

-¡Cállate imbécil! Mañana iremos a su escuela y le preguntaremos que si quiere unirse de nuevo a nosotros.

-Ok, pues te dejo... ¡enamorada!

-¡Albert!, no estoy enamorada, simplemente me gusta un poco, o tal vez mucho, pero no estoy enamorada -dicho eso colgó.

* * *

El Lunes Rachel tenía una clase con Santana, donde siempre se sentaban juntas, pero ya eran las 8:10, el profesor ya estaba dando la clase y la latina aún no llegaba, lo cual preocupó a Rachel, sin embargo alguien tocó la puerta. Era Santana se veía cansada y tenía ojeras muy evidentes, ni siquiera se había peinado.

-Disculpe profesor, ¿puedo pasar? -preguntó con educación, algo no muy común en ella.

-Pase señorita López, que no se vuelva a repetir por favor, tome asiento al lado de la señorita Berry. Santana se dirigió en silencio hacia donde su profesor le había indicado y se sentó un poco alejada de Rachel a pesar de que los asientos estaban casi juntos. Durante la clase la cantante veía como Santana estaba ajena a la clase y en repetidas ocasiones alcanzaba a observar que lágrimas caían al cuaderno de Santana, quería hablarle pero algo se lo impedía, estuvo a punto de tocar su hombro pero el timbre sonó y Santana salió rápidamente, Rachel recogió sus cosas y corrió tras ella que se metió a los lavabos.

-Santana, sal por favor.

-No Rachel, vete -pedía entre sollozos la latina.

-No, no me iré de aquí hasta que hablemos. Por favor sal.

-No quiero hablar ¿qué quieres decirme? ¿me vas a seguir diciendo que no me quieres ver? Ahorra tu saliva, ya lo sé.

-San, sal por favor, de verdad necesitamos hablar -en ese momento la latina salió del cubículo y miró a Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ya he salido, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Escucha, vengo a disculparme, no tenía porque haberte tratado de esa manera. Sé que tu no tienes la culpa y no quiero perder tu amistad, ahora que Shelby está aquí podemos aprovechar para acercarnos las dos a ella y recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿no crees?

-¿de... de verdad Rach?

-¡Por supuesto! -afirmó la chica con una sonrisa acercándose a abrazarla- y gracias por perdonarme, hermana, vamos a clases -la castaña comenzó a caminar pero al sentir la ausencia de Santana a su lado volteó y vio como Santana lloraba silenciosamente, y se acercó a ella- San ¿qué pasa? ¿por que lloras? ¿te hice algo? -preguntó asustada.

-Es... es que me dijiste hermana.

-¡Oww! San ven aquí, te quiero, vamos -Se fueron por los pasillos abrazadas y llegaron a clase de Historia, lo cual hizo que Quinn las viera de una forma muy extraña.

* * *

**Bien, eso es todo por hoy y... en fin. Nos vemos luego, gracia por leer y comentar.**


	14. Los Paoletti

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy. **

* * *

-Oye, tu novia me está viendo y te diré algo, si las miradas mataran estaría más muerta que un panteón -exageraba Santana y Rachel reía por lo bajo.

-Y según tu, ¿quién es mi novia?

-Pues Quinn, ¿no?

-No, no somos nada, simplemente salimos el Viernes pero no ha pasado de ahí, iremos lento -contestó esbozando una sonrisa.

-Tuvieron un bonito romance de verano, se acaban de encontrar después de tan largo tiempo y ¿quieren ir despacio? ¿en serio? ¡Dios mío! creo que les echaré una mano, ¿puedo? -preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? -preguntó sabiendo que la latina tenía un plan en mente que llevaría a cabo sí o sí.

-Sólo quiero jugar un poco con sus celos, prometo que no será mucho, ¿podemos hacerlo? -Rachel se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Santana empezó a decirle cosas al oído provocando que le dieran cosquillas y se removiera en su asiento, Quinn veía su interacción pero ya no sentía enojo, sentía tristeza. La latina se recargó en el hombro de Rachel, tomó su mano y le dio un beso para después volver su vista hacia Quinn, notando la tristeza en sus ojos, se acomodó lentamente para hablar con Rachel.

-Rach, creo que fue suficiente, ahora parece que quiere llorar- susurró Santana cerca de su oído, inmediatamente la castaña volteó a ver a la rubia que se sentaba algunos asientos atrás, comprobando que la latina no estaba mintiendo. Arrancó un pedazo de hoja y escribió en él para después aventarlo hacia Quinn, quién al principio miró el papel confundida pero después lo abrió.

_Te veo en los lavabos en cinco minutos, por favor -R _

Rachel salió rápidamente con la excusa de que se sentía mal, se dirigió al baño y cinco minutos después Quinn cruzaba la puerta de los lavabos -¿Qué pasa Rache... -la rubia no pudo terminar de preguntar ya que sintió los labios de la castaña sobre los suyos en un beso necesitado, lleno de pasión del cuál se separaron hasta que la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente -¿Qué rayos fue eso? -preguntó la rubia sorprendida por la acción que acababa de llevar a cabo la otra chica.

-Eh... no lo sé, sólo me apetecía besarte, ¿no puedo? -preguntó la diva bajando la mirada.

-Claro que puedes pero me resultó un poco extraño... Rach, quisiera preguntarte algo, ¿será que puedo?

-Seguro, soy toda oídos -la animó Rachel con una sonrisa ya que se veía un poco dudosa.

-Este... bueno, yo quería saber si tienes -suspiró pesadamente no queriendo hacer la pregunta- ¿tienes algo con Santana? -formuló por fin la pregunta con muchos nervios.

-Quinn, yo...

-Sólo responde Rach, por favor -pidió la rubia mirándola suplicante. Como Rachel no sabía si decirle que Santana era su hermana decidió irse por el camino fácil.

-Sí -contesto la diva bajando la mirada nuevamente escuchando sollozas por parte de la chica polaca -Quinn yo quisiera de verdad contarte...

-No Rach -la cortó Quinn- nos acabamos de encontrar de nuevo y tal vez tu ya estabas en proceso de relación con Santana.

-Pero no... ¡San está con Brittany!

-¿entonces la engaña? ¡Dios!, en las vacaciones me dijiste que no eras rompecorazones pero arruinas relaciones... no lo puedo creer, mejor me voy -dicho eso la rubia se alejó rápidamente de ahí dejando a Rachel llorando a mares. Después de unos minutos cruzaba la puerta una preocupada latina que se arrodillaba frente a su hermana.

-Rach, cariño ¿qué pasó? ¿te hizo algo Quinn? -la diva se limitó a mover la cabeza en señal de negación- Rach, dime por favor que es lo que te pasa.

-Es que como Quinn nos vio en el salón creyó que teníamos algo, vino aquí y me preguntó pero como yo no sabía si decirle o no que somos hermanas le contesté que si tenía algo contigo y ahora piensa que tú engañas a Britt conmigo -terminó de explicar Rachel preocupada.

-Rach, no te preocupes, puedes decírselo a quien quieras. Quinn es confiable ¿no?

-Sí

-Entonces puedes decírselo

-Gracias San, mañana aclararé todo con ella.

* * *

Quinn iba caminando tristemente hacia su casa, pensando en como Rachel tenía una casi relación con Santana cuando de pronto sintió vibrar su celular. No tenía registrado el número pero aún reconocía de quién era.

-¿Albert?

-¡Quinn! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias, pero ¿a qué se debe tu inesperada llamada? -preguntó la rubia extrañada.

-Pues tengo entendido que estás en Lima, y los Paoletti también, entonces estaba pensando en hacerte una propuesta.

-¿Cómo que los Paoletti están aquí? No es que no me agrade la idea pero desde que los dejé no había sabido nada de ustedes -Los Paoletti eran un pequeño grupo donde Quinn había estado de los 15 años a los 16 y medio, que fue su época de rebeldía, estaba formado por chicos y chicas de edades entre 15 y 18 años, todos corrían en carreras ilegales en Polonia. Este grupo se dividía a su vez en dos, los poetas y los arqueros, estos últimos lo que hacían era colocarse en los techos y lanzar flechas hacia las ruedas de las motos de sus contrincantes para hacer que perdieran.

-Pues la líder nos pidió mudarnos y como era de esperarse, la mayoría aceptamos, pero ese no es el punto querida Quinn. ¿Quieres regresar a los Paoletti? Alguien dentro del grupo te extraña mucho y le agradaría de sobremanera tenerte de vuelta... ¿qué dices? -preguntó Albert emocionado.

-No lo sé... bueno por supuesto que me gustaría regresar, el único problema es que aquí no tengo motocicleta y mi madre se negó a comprar otra.

-De eso no te preocupes, tu dime que sí y alguien te llevará la moto a tu casa en sólo unas horas, pero tendrás que competir contra algunos de nosotros para volver a entrar, no creas que la tienes muy fácil rubita -Quinn recordó lo que había pasado con Rachel y sintió la necesidad de liberarse con algo, ¿qué mejor que regresar a aquellas épocas de ilegalidad y adrenalina?

-De acuerdo, volveré... Pero recuerda que tengo un muy buen historial con las motos y le puedo ganar a cualquiera -decía Quinn divertida.

-Bien, bien... en seguida enviaremos la moto y a la media noche te vemos en las afueras de Lima ¿ok?

-Claro, nos vemos Al -terminó la llamada y se apresuró a llegar a su casa para que su mamá no atendiera la puerta cuando llegara la moto. Al llegar a su casa comió y subió rápidamente a su habitación para terminar su tarea lo más pronto posible. Al cabo de tres horas alguien llamó a su puerta y enseguida fue a abrir sorprendiéndose por la persona que la esperaba afuera.

-¡Valerie! -se lanzaba a abrazar a la chica pelirroja que tenía en frente- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntaba separándose de ella.

-Pues creo que eso es más que obvio, ¿no crees? -contestó caminando al costado y señalando la moto que estaba cruzando la calle. Era una BMW HP4 Competition de cuatro cilindros y cuatro válvulas de titanio por cilindro. El marco de color negro, así como las ruedas que hacían contraste con el acabado azul metálico y el resto es blanco con azul- ¿te gusta?

-¡Dios Valerie! No debiste haber hecho esto, seguro te salió en una fortuna, juro que te pagaré cada centavo que hayas gastado en esto Val...

-Quinn -la interrumpía sonriendo- no es necesario, sabes que me lo puedo permitir, ven -decía caminando hacia la moto- te la mostraré... Pesa 199 kilos así que no será problema para ti manejarla, puesto que pesa menos que tu moto anterior, la velocidad es de más de 200 km/h, trae el tanque al noventa por ciento y frenos ABS que, como ya sabes sirve para superficies mojadas. La silla tiene calefactor, es de seis velocidades, el tanque es de diecisiete litros y medio, creo que es todo lo que necesitas saber... ¡Ah! No tiene luces diurnas ni antiniebla, ahora sí terminé ¿qué te parece? ¿quieres probarla? -Quinn asintió emocionada- bueno, yo ya me voy. Práctica y te vemos a la media noche -le daba una sonrisa y se alejaba. La rubia se subió a la moto y fue a probarla, se sentía tan bien la velocidad después de tanto tiempo, fue a recorrer algunas calles de Lima que no conocía bien. A la hora de la cena ya estaba de vuelta con Matt y Judy.

-¿Qué tal te fue hoy en la escuela Quinnie? -preguntaba Matt mientras comía sus espaguetis.

-Bien, y ¿a ustedes como les fue en el trabajo?

-Igual, hoy tuve que traer trabajo a la casa porque el día estuvo algo pesado, pero bien en general

-Hija ¿cómo vas con la chica esa Rachel? -habló Judy por primera vez.

-Eh... hoy no fue un buen día con Rachel, creo que ella tiene algo con otra chica así que mejor no intentaré nada con ella por el momento.

-¡Oh! lo siento Q.

-No te preocupes mamá -decía mirando el reloj que marcaba las once- disculpen, estoy algo cansada, me iré a dormir -levantó su plato de la mesa y se acercó a Judy para darle un beso en la frente- descansa ma, hasta mañana Matt -sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, llevando consigo una blusa pegada color negro, una chamarra de cuero, pantalones ajustados negros y unas converse. Al faltar diez minutos para la media noche, asegurándose de que nadie más en la casa estuviera despierto fue al garage y sacó sigilosamente su moto, la llevó sin encenderla Dos cuadras después se puso el casco y subió a ella dirigiéndose al encuentro con sus antiguos compañeros del desorden social. Al llegar se encontró con 17 motociclistas vestidos de negro, con túnicas color vino y dijes de los Black Veil Brides.

-Bueno, me parece que es hora de empezar, ¿no creen? -dijo la chica pelirroja de ojos verdes, iba pintada con delineador negro y sus labios eran de color carmín- veamos que es lo que tiene preparado Quinnie para nosotros.

-¿Quienes van a correr? -pregunto Quinn.

-Correrán Emily, Annabel, Samantha y sorpresa... ¡Yo! -confirmó Valerie acercándose a Quinn.

-Pe... pero tu eres la líder ¿no? -temió la rubia.

-¿Quieres regresar, no? -preguntó Albert sonriendo maliciosamente- Tendrás que competir con ella.

-Está bien, empecemos que ya me quiero ir.

-Bien, será de la siguiente manera -Valerie hizo una pausa- correremos ocho cuadras, dos vueltas, cada dos cuadras doblamos, aquí será el punto de partida y la meta, sin nada más que decir ¡todos a sus motos! -los cinco corredores subieron a sus respectivas motos mientras Albert dibujaba la línea de salida, se colocó en medio, subió los brazos con unos banderines y esperó unos segundos para después bajarlos dando la señal de salida. Emily tomó la delantera por el lado izquierdo, tras ella Valerie y Annabel disputando el segundo puesto, Quinn con esfuerzos se mantenía en el cuarto puesto, mientras Samantha a penas arrancó perdió el control estrellándose en algún lugar dejando inservible su moto, en la primera vuelta la primera en cruzar la línea de salida fue Valerie, seguida por Quinn y atrás Emily, la rubia luchaba con la líder por el primer puesto pero cada vez que la polaca aceleraba, Valerie se interponía en su camino, al llegar a las últimas dos cuadras, Quinn aceleró y esquivó a Valerie. Albert al ver que estaba a punto de ganar la rubia dio instrucciones a los arqueros de disparar hacia una rueda de la moto de Quinn. Todos subieron a los techos, uno dio un paso en falso y se disparó una flecha sin querer, la cuál fue a dar a la pierna de Quinn, al principio sólo se removió del dolor y consiguió llegar a la meta, sin embargo al cruzar la línea perdió el control de la moto cayendo estrepitosamente. Valerie al ver lo que había ocurrido aceleró- ¡QUINN! -gritó llegando a su lado- Tenemos que llevar al hospital, alguien, llame a una ambulancia.

-No... no quiero que mi madre se entere por favor Val

-No te preocupes, no la llamaremos pero tenemos que ir al hospital -decía preocupada mientras sostenía con su mano la cabeza de la rubia. Quinn estaba empezando a perder el conocimiento -No... no mi vida no te duermas por favor -pedía entre sollozos la pelirroja- ¡Imbéciles! cuando esto haya pasado me gustaría saber quién fue el idiota que dio la orden y quién fue el estúpido que disparó mal, ¿entendido?

-Sí -contestaron todos los arqueros al unísono bajando la mirada. La ambulancia llegó rápidamente y subieron inmediatamente a Quinn que aún no cerraba los ojos.

-Quinn por favor no cierres los ojos, ya vamos hacia el hospital -en ese momento la polaca rubia no pudo decir nada más porque perdió el conocimiento. La pelirroja lloraba desconsoladamente, estaba a punto de llamar a la madre de Quinn pero recordó lo que le había pedido y decidió revisar que contactos tenía agregados recientemente, encontró dos y marcó el segundo.

-¿Bueno? -contestaba una adormilada voz al lado del teléfono- ¿Quinn?

-No... yo-yo soy Valerie -decía entre sollozos la motociclista.

-¿Por qué estás llamando del teléfono de Quinn? -preguntaba la voz un poco más despierta y preocupada a la vez.

-Ella... Quinn está en el hospital.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

-**¿A quién creen que llamó Valerie?**

**-Es un amor la pelirroja ¿eh? :3 **

**-Valerie: Marissa Von Bleicken **

**-Otra cosa, si no saben cuál es el dije de Black Veil Brides, mi avatar lo es.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Glee no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ryan Murphy**

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritó la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-Lo que pasa es que salió en su moto porque quería regresar con los Paoletti, competimos y una flecha fue a dar a su pierna -explicó la pelirroja tratando de mantener la calma.

-¿Quiénes rayos son los Paoletti?

-No hay tiempo para eso, lo mejor sería que vinieras a verla, ¿no te parece?

-¿Por qué no llamas a su madre?

-Disculpa si fui inoportuna pero Quinn me pidió que no le avisara a su madre, so sabía a quién llamar pero te encontré a ti en los contactos de...

-Sí, ya entendí. En seguida voy para allá, sólo dime en que hospital están.

-En el primero fuera de Lima.

-Ok, voy -terminó de hablar y colgó. Valerie llevaba más de media hora esperando a la chica pero no llegaba, diez minutos después aparecían por el pasillo dos morenas agitadas por la carrera.

-¿Quién es Rachel?

-Yo -respondió la cantante tranquilamente- supongo que eres Valerie, entonces, ¿cómo está Quinn?

-Pues, aún no despierta, le han puesto unos calmantes. El doctor dijo que no fue tan profunda, sin embargo tendrá que estar por algunas semanas en silla de ruedas.

-¿No puede usar muletas? -preguntó Rachel con curiosidad, ya que, en la escuela no podría estar todo el día junto a ella.

-Debe mantener su muslo en reposo y con las muletas lo estaría forzando y se lastimaría más.

-Vaya... Voy por un café ¿quieren algo? -preguntó la cantante mirando a Santana y a Valerie.

-No gracias -respondió la pelirroja sonriendo por el gesto.

-No Rach, ve tú -la morena se alejó en busca de la cafetería y el doctor que atendía a Quinn salió.

-Disculpe, ¿cuándo la podrán dar de alta?

-En cuanto despierte, siempre y cuando tome las debidas precauciones.

-¡Perfecto! Gracias -respondió Santana viendo como el doctor se dirigía a recepción. Pasados cinco minutos el médico regresó.

-Mire, creo que va despertando.

-Es cierto, iré a darle indicaciones a la chica y en seguida podrán pasar ustedes -el doctor entró inmediatamente con Quinn.

-¿Cómo se encuentra señorita Fabray?

-Bien, sólo que me duele un poco mi pierna.

-Claro que le duele, el flechazo que recibió no era para menos, pero si sigues al pie de la letra mis indicaciones, te aseguro que en unos días estarás como nueva.

-Muchas gracias doctor... -se detuvo un momento al darse cuenta de que no sabía quién era el doctor.

-Estrada -respondió sonriente- ahora tendremos que llamar a un familiar tuyo para que...

-No tengo familia, soy de Polonia -interrumpió Quinn rápidamente.

-Vaya... ¿quiénes son las chicas que están afuera? -la rubia volteó inmediatamente a la ventana, vio a Valerie junto a Santana, lo cual le dio una gran idea y sonrió.

-La pelirroja es mi novia y la morena es mi mejor amiga.

-Bueno -sonrió el doctor mirando hacia afuera- con tu novia basta, ella podrá ir a dejarte a la escuela y recogerte, en seguida la llamo -Quinn asintió con una sonrisa y el doctor se retiró para llegar hasta donde estaban las chicas- señorita -se dirigió directamente a Valerie- su novia debe hablar con usted algunos asuntos, permiso -dicho eso se alejó dejando a las dos chicas confundidas.

-¿Te importa si voy yo primero?

-No, claro que no –respondió Valerie con una sonrisa, Santana estaba furiosa y fue a la habitación.

-¡¿Qué demonios Fabray?! –gritó histérica la latina.

-¿Qué quieres Santana?

-¿Andas con ella?

-¡No te importa! ¿O sí?

-Vas a lastimar a Rachel cuando lo sepa, Quinn.

-¡Tú estás con ella Santana y no te importa engañar a Britt casi en sus narices!

-Eso no es cierto, no hables si no sabes lo que dices.

-¡Claro que sí! Rachel me lo dijo cuando estuvimos en el baño. Le pregunté que si tenía algo contigo y me dijo que sí.

-Pero no es esa clase de algo que te estás imaginando, no te puedo decir lo que realmente pasa porque Rachel quiere aclararlo contigo en persona, porque te quiere. No le diré nada a Rachel ahorita, pero me la voy a llevar… –la latina fue interrumpida por la rubia.

-Espera, ¿Rachel está aquí?

-Por supuesto, ella me pidió que la acompañara porque no podía manejar debido a los nervios. Como decía, me la voy a llevar ahorita pero tú le tendrás que decir mañana que andas con esta chica Melanie

-Valerie

-No me interesa, le dices tú, adiós Fabray, mejórate –dicho eso la latina salió dando un fuerte portazo caminando hacia Rachel y la pelirroja- nos vamos Rach –tomó la mano de su hermana y no se despidió de la otra chica. Ya que se habían ido la chica entró a la habitación de Quinn.

-¿Cómo estás Quinn? –preguntó preocupada.

-Un poco mejor Val, gracias por preocuparte –contestó la rubia esbozando una sonrisa.

-Así que… Tu novia ¿eh?

-Lo-lo siento Val, no quería que te sintieras incómoda.

-No te preocupes, pero ya que lo dices así, tengo que decirte algo… Estoy enamorada de ti desde que dejaste los Paoletti cuando aún estabas en Polonia y bueno… ¿Quieres salir conmigo el Sábado?

-Valerie, yo…

-Está bien Quinn, si no quieres puedes decírmelo, no hay ningún problema.

-No Val, no es eso, es que quiero pedirte un favor.

-Ah… Dime –la animó posando su mano sobre la de Quinn.

-¿Te molestaría pasar por mí en estos días para ir a la escuela y luego llevarme a casa?

-Claro que no Quinn, sería un honor.

-Muchas gracias, pero no vayas a olvidar que tenemos una cita el sábado.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó la pelirroja emocionada. Quinn asintió y la tomó del cuello acercándola lentamente hacia ella, sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba y la miró a los ojos por última vez antes de que sus labios colapsaran en un tierno beso sabor a vainilla con almendras, combinando los sabores de sus pintalabios. Se fueron separando lentamente y abriendo los ojos de nuevo se regalaron una sonrisa- Iré a ver al doctor para que nos dé el alta y pueda llevarte a tu casa, ahora vengo –dejó un suave beso en los labios de Quinn y salió en busca del doctor.

-Señorita, puede retirarse, la próxima semana tiene que venir a una revisión, veremos cómo va su pierna para quitarle la silla de ruedas lo más pronto posible –las chicas pidieron un taxi para llegar a casa de Quinn, todo el camino fue en silencio pero de vez en cuando se miraban y sonreían, pero en seguida desviaban la mirada.

-Entonces, ¿a qué hora paso por ti?

-A las siente por favor, no me gusta llegar demasiado tarde a clases.

-Me parece perfecto, mientras más temprano, más tiempo pasaré contigo –comentó haciendo sonreír a Quinn.

-Mañana nos vemos Val, muchas gracias por todo.

-Hasta mañana Quinn, descansa –la pelirroja se acercó a Quinn y le dejó un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-Me mandas mensaje cuando llegues a casa ¿sí?

-Claro adiós –dicho eso bajó las escaleras de la casa y salió sigilosamente. La rubia estaba demasiado cansada, simplemente se quedó acostada y se tapó con una frazada, estaba a punto de dormirse cuando sintió su celular vibrar.

_No sé porque Santana me sacó así del hospital, tenía la ilusión de verte, tengo que hablarte de algo mañana, debes saber lo que tengo realmente con San –R_

_Sí, yo también tengo que decirte algo importante, a mí también me hacía ilusión verte, pero no sabía que estabas en el hospital, hasta que me dijo Santana, te veo mañana. Descansa. –Q_

_Gracias Quinn, igualmente –R_

Dejó su celular en el mueble que estaba al lado de la cama dispuesta a dormir pero su celular vibró de nuevo.

_He llegado a casa hermosa –V_

_Me alegro que hayas llegado con bien, no me olvides mañana ;) –Q_

_No podría olvidarte nunca, hasta mañana –V_

Unos minutos después de haber recibido ese último mensaje, Quinn pudo dormir por fin plácidamente.

Al día siguiente Rachel entró al McKinley con un solo objetivo: aclarar todo con Quinn y empezar a salir de nuevo con ella, pero al ir caminando a lo largo del pasillo se encontró con la escena menos agradable que pudo haber visto en toda la mañana. La rubia estaba en su casillero con una silla de ruedas, pero eso no fue lo que le molesto a la diva, sino el hecho de que Quinn estuviera recibiendo un beso de su… de alguien que no era ella. Rachel se dejó llevar por la furia y empezó gritar.

-¡Escuchen atentamente, la hermana de Santana López ha llegado inútiles, si no se quitan ahora mismo de mi camino, me encargaré de que su vida en esta escuela sea completamente miserable! –a continuación se despejó el pasillo dejando únicamente a Quinn que la miraba de una forma interrogante, hasta ese momento Rachel se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se lamentó.

-Rachel… ¿Qué es lo que acabas de gritar?

-Eh… Yo, nada Quinn –respondió nerviosamente evitando mirarla directamente.

-¿Cómo que nada? ¡Escuché claramente lo que gritaste a esos pobres estudiantes! ¡No te atrevas a negarlo! –dijo la rubia subiendo el tono de su voz notablemente. Rachel estaba a punto de responder pero alguien se le adelantó.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó la latina.

-¡Oh! Nada, todo está perfecto –respondió Quinn irónicamente– es solo que Rachel le gritó a media escuela que son hermanas, cosa que, por cierto, no es verdad –la latina se acercó a Rachel y tomó su mano.

-Quinn, es cierto lo que dijo Rach, lo descubrimos la semana pasada.

-¡Demonios! –se lamentó Quinn en voz baja.

-¡Sí, demonios! Te dije ayer que Rachel te quería imbécil, y ¿qué haces tú? Te vas con la primera persona que encuentras y la haces tu novia, ¡que lógico! –Santana se detuvo al ver lo que había dicho y volteó a ver a su media hermana que miró a Quinn tristemente.

-¿Es cierto Quinn?, la chica que estaba contigo, ¿es tu novia?

-Rachel, puedo explicártelo…

-Ahorratelo, quiero estar sola unos momentos –la castaña salió en dirección a las gradas pero nadie se atrevió a seguirla.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, disculpen que sea tan corto :c**

**Gracias por leer y comentar y pues como pudieron ver, sí llamó a Rachel, en un principio iba a llamar a Santana, pero eso era en otra historia que tengo escrita pero no me había gustado el principio de esa historia, así que decidí meter esa parte en esta historia.**


	16. Un pequeño cambio

**Glee no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ryan Murphy, compañía y Fox.**

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Quinn y Valerie salían oficialmente aunque Quinn se sentía un poco culpable por la actitud de Rachel dos días después de que le diera la noticia. La diva empezó por faltar poco a poco a los ensayos del Club Glee y ya no hacía las tareas de la semana la rubia fue a hablar con ella para que no siguiera faltando, pero la respuesta durante una semana fue negativa por parte de la diva, de hecho le dijo que renunciaría el Lunes. Incluso Santana intentó hacerla entender que dejando el Club no sólo estaba afectando a las personas de dicho club, sino también a ella, porque si no ganaban las Nacionales tenía menos posibilidades de entrar a NYADA, pero ni eso hizo que su hermana entrara en razón. Ese día, Viernes justamente, Brittany y Santana estaban esperando a Rachel en la entrada y vieron como llegó en su auto, pero no esperaban en lo absoluto lo que vieron a continuación, Rachel iba con el cabello negro con algunos mechones azules, lentes de contacto grises, la cara un poco pálida y ropa tipo gótica, su hermana se acercó inmediatamente a ella.

-Hola S -saludó sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

-¿Qué diablos te ha pasado Berry? -preguntó Santana molesta.

-Nada, sólo me hice un pequeño cambio de look, a nadie le gustaban mis estúpidos suéteres de animales.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que vestirte como si fueras la gemela malditamente buena de la asiática.

-No molestes a Tina por favor, es nuestra amiga.

-Bien, pero deja de ser tan imbécil y regresa al coro.

-¿Estás enterada de lo que le respondí a Quinn a cerca de eso, verdad? No voy a volver ya que la mayoría, exceptuando a Quinn, Kurt, Brittany y tú, no tienen talento en absoluto. Ni teniéndome de vuelta tendríamos oportunidad de ganar las Nacionales.

-Sabes que sí podemos Rachel, pero intentas convencerte a ti misma de que no podríamos ni contigo por el simple hecho de que no quieres ver a Quinn porque aunque no me lo hayas dicho aún, sé que estás enfadada porque está saliendo con la perfecta pelirroja de ojos verdes siendo que fue tú culpa por no decirle desde el principio lo que pasaba entre nosotras.

-Bien, no renunciaré al coro, pero no esperes que cambie. Por fin me he encontrado a mi misma y no porque tú me lo pidas cambiaré. Por cierto, tengo entendido que fumas y no lo vayas a negar -dijo cuando vio que la latina estaba a punto de hablar- así que tus cajetillas, según sé están en tu casillero y son bastantes, quedan confiscadas y hoy en el descanso me las darás -dicho eso salio en dirección a las gradas.

Brittany que veía todo desde lejos decidió acercarse a Santana, tomar su brazo y caminar con ella hacia las clases.

-¿Qué le pasó a Rach?

-Nada, sólo cambió de look y aunque no me lo quiera decir sé que es por Quinn, ahora me confiscará mis cajetillas de cigarros.

-Que bueno, te está haciendo un bien Santana, nunca te dije que me molestaba porque no lo hacías en mi presencia pero ahora que Rach te las confiscará estoy más que feliz.

-Ya lo sé Britt, lo siento -contestó bajando la mirada.

-No me gustaría que te pasara nada San, por eso me alegra que Rachel haga hecho eso que yo no me atreví a hacer.

-Me gusta que te preocupes por mi B, eres genial y te amo -respondió la latina dándole un ligero beso en los labios antes de que entrara cada una a su salón correspondiente. La latina pasó las tres primeras horas de clase sin ninguna distracción, pero todo cambió cuando fue la hora del descanso, saliendo del aula encontró a una Quinn Fabray con el semblante preocupado esperándola para tomarla del brazo y llevarla discretamente al cuarto del conserje.

-¡Hey, Fabray! Yo sé que estoy muchísimo más buena que tu novia, pero no pienso engañar a Britt, gracias por la oferta -dijo rápidamente cuando la rubia cerró la puerta.

-¡Imbécil! -rió la chica- vine a preguntarte algo, ¿ya viste a Rachel?

-Por supuesto que la vi, Britt y yo siempre la esperamos en la entrada.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste a cerca de la locura que ha cometido?

-Porque además de que no te había visto en todo el día, ya no te considero relevante en su vida ahora que andas con la chica perfecta. Ella actuó de una manera estúpida, pero tú también debiste haber esperado y no irte con la primera imbécil que te hiciera ojos bonitos -dijo Santana con un tono de enfado.

-Lo siento Santana, ¿sí? sé que me equivoqué y te aseguro que haré todo lo humanamente posible porque esto se arregle pronto, no quiero que Rachel siga comportándose de esa manera, como si no le importara nada, sabiendo lo que afecta esto en el futuro, tengo que dejar a Valerie pronto quería intentarlo de verdad con ella pero simplemente no puedo, no he logrado sentir absolutamente nada por ella en las dos semanas que llevamos saliendo.

-Bien, pero no te acerques por el momento a Rachel, lo quiero que cambie de opinión de nuevo y se salga del coro, porque lo cierto es, que no quiere verte -Santana se dio cuenta de sus palabras demasiado tarde, Quinn asintió y bajó la mirada para luego salir por la puerta. La latina se quedó viendo como Quinn salía tristemente de la habitación, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras una y otra vez, para después salir tranquilamente, al doblar la esquina se encontró con Rachel.

-Santana, tus cajetillas por favor.

-Bien Berry, bien, sígueme -Santana caminó hacia su casillero con Rachel tras ella como si fuera su guardaespaldas- toma -dijo la latina frunciendo el ceño estirando su mano y dándole a Rachel dos cajetillas casi llenas.

-Gracias -agradeció y fue en dirección al estacionamiento. _Santana López nunca se queda con la duda, ¿a dónde las llevará? _La chica siguió a su media hermana cuidando que no la viera y que nadie más la siguiera a ella y al llegar al estacionamiento su sorpresa fue mayor. _¿Desde cuándo Rachel hace eso?_

-¡Berry! ¿Para eso querías mis cigarrilos?

-Sí Santana, ¿tienes algún problema?

-Por supuesto que no, yo lo hago pero invítame -reclamó la latina intentando tomar la cajetilla pero la diva o ex diva o lo que sea la quitó rápidamente de su alcance- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! Dame uno Rachel -volvió a reclamar haciendo un puchero hermoso, pero que su hermana pudo resistir.

-No, tú serás ahora la voz principal del coro, así que debes de cuidarla. Todas las mañanas pasaré por ti y te prepararé una infusión que cuidará tus cuerdas vocales. Tienes estrictamente prohibido consumir bebidas alcohólicas y obviamente fumar, necesitamos ganar las Nacionales -eso último que dijo Rachel le dio una esperanza a Santana, tal vez si hacía todo lo que le decía la chica recapacitaría y volvería a ser la de antes.

-Está bien, pero quiero que hoy cantes una canción para que los del coro vean que puedes estar de vuelta en muy poco tiempo -Rachel se limitó a sonreír, dio media vuelta y se fue. Pronto las dos clases sobrantes se terminaron y dieron paso al ensayo del coro, donde Rachel llegó riendo de si misma, pues la canción que iba a cantar iba ser una ridiculez, teniendo en cuenta su vestuario de ese día y que todos pensaban que sólo le gustaban los musicales de Broadway. Los alumnos que faltaban no tardaron mucho en llegar, los que no la habían visto en todo el día la miraban como si tuviera una serpiente el la cabeza puesta como turbante. pero ella simplemente los ignoraba. Cuando todos, incluido el maestro, estuvieron en el salón Rachel fue la primera en levantar la mano cuando Schuester preguntó que si alguien tenía una canción.

-El escenario es todo tuyo... Ah, y me alegra que estés de vuelta -la música empezó a sonar y sus compañeros se miraban unos a otros completamente confundidos y algunos a punto de soltar una carcajada.

_Lately I found myself thinking _  
_Been dreaming about you a lot _  
_And up in my head I'm your girlfriend_  
_But that's one thing you've already got. _

_She drives to school every morning _  
_While I walk alone in the rain _  
_She'd kill me without any warning _  
_If she took a look in my brain._

Rachel se movía por el aula mirando únicamente a Quinn, quien tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

_Would she say she's in L-O-V-E? _  
_Well if it was me I would _  
_Would she hold you when you're feeling low _  
_Baby you should know that I would _  
_Would she say she's in L-O-V-E? _  
_Well if it was me I would _  
_Would she hold you when you're feeling low _  
_Baby you should know that I would._

_Back in my head we were kissing _  
_I thought things were going alright _  
_With a sign on my back saying 'kick me' _  
_Reality ruined my life._

_Feels like I'm constantly playing _  
_A game that I'm destined to lose _  
_Cause I can't compete with your girlfriend _  
_She's got 27 tattoos. _

_Would she say she's in L-O-V-E? _  
_Well if it was me I would _  
_Would she hold you when you're feeling low _  
_Baby you should know that I would _  
_Would she say she's in L-O-V-E? _  
_Well if it was me I would _  
_Would she hold you when you're feeling low _  
_Baby you should know that I would. _

La siguiente estrofa ya la cantaban algunos miembros del coro junto con Rachel, mientras ésta iba hasta donde estaba Quinn, ponía una silla frente a ella y le cantaba mirándola a los ojos sosteniendo su mirada.

_Would she please you? _  
_Would she kiss you? _  
_Would she treat you like I would? _  
_Would she touch you? _  
_Would she need you? _  
_Would she love you like I would? _

_Would she say she's in L-O-V-E? _  
_Well if it was me I would _  
_Would she hold you when you're feeling low _  
_Baby you should know that I would._

Rachel se levantó y bailaba como nunca lo había hecho mientras seguía cantando alegremente haciéndole ver a Quinn que con ella podría ser más feliz.

_Would she please you? _  
_Would she kiss you? _  
_Would she treat you like I would? _  
_Would she touch you? _  
_Would she need you? _  
_Would she love you like I would? _

_Would she say she's in L-O-V-E? _  
_Well if it was me I would, I would _  
_Would she hold you when you're feeling low _  
_Baby you should know that I would _

_I would, I would._

Al terminar la canción Rachel no podía contener su sonrisa porque al menos en toda la canción Quinn no dejó de mirarla regalándole sonrisas tímidas, todos se levantaron a felicitar a la castaña y desearle buena suerte. William dio por terminada la clase para que Quinn y Rachel pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

-Quinn yo sé que he estado muy distante últimamente, mi aspecto no es el mejor y la canción que acabo de cantar no va arreglar nada que tu hayas hecho. Sé que fue un error no decirte desde el principio que Santana era mi hermana, pero ella te acababa de conocer y no sabía si ella quería que la escuela se enterara.

-Pues déjame decirte que la forma en la cuál la escuela se enteró no fue muy discreta que digamos, pero yo también fui algo imbécil, pero estar en el hospital me asustó mucho y no quería que mi madre se enterara de mi regreso a los Paoletti y lo único que se me ocurrió decirle al doctor para que no llamara a mi madre fue que Valerie era mi novia, ella lo aprovechó y me pidió una cita. Yo al no estar segura de lo que había entre tú y Santana acepté tontamente y lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho. En cuanto pueda arreglaré esto y gracias por la canción, estuvo genial a pesar de que no me gusta ese grupo.

* * *

**Bueno ya, en mi defensa no diré nada, no me gusta poner excusas cuando sé que no las tengo y lamento mucho no haber actualizado en ¿qué? ¿un mes? bueno no sé pero lo siento. Espero que les guste el capítulo y si no les gusta pues ya haré algo para mejorar, díganme que puedo hacer para mejorar.**

**Gracias a los que comentaron el capítulo pasado aunque no les haya gustado. Y gracias a no sé quién Guest que me hizo reaccionar la semana pasada con su review. Gracias a los que pusieron en alertas la historia en este mes que no actualicé. **


	17. Cambio de planes

**Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

La semana pasó tranquilamente en McKinley, a pesar de que Rachel seguía con su nuevo y extraño look ya le hablaba un poco más a Quinn y era menos caprichosa. Era Viernes después del coro así que Kurt, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes y Rachel habían organizado una noche de chicas en la casa de esta última y aunque había invitado a la chica polaca, ésta les dijo que tenía que hacer un par de cosas importantes. Iban saliendo en dirección al estacionamiento cuando escucharon que alguien tenía una conversación por teléfono.

-Sí, ya sé que estás ocupada, pero necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante Val -escucharon las chicas que decía Quinn del otro lado de la puerta de los lavabos. Rachel se sintió triste al saber que prefería salir con su novia aún sabiendo que estaba ocupada, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Quinn- Valerie por favor, si no fuera importante no te habría llamado, se que estás muy ocupada hoy pero te prometo que no voy a quitarte más de cinco minutos, es más, te veo en el café que está en la esquina de la cuadra donde trabajas, ¿sí? gracias, voy para allá -al escuchar como la rubia terminaba la llamada las chicas apresuraron su paso. Llegando por fin al auto de la diva y adentrándose en él.

-Rach -llamaba Santana a la chica que estaba en el asiento de piloto- no estés así, se ve a leguas que le sigues moviendo todo. Sólo sé paciente y cuando menos lo esperes estará confesándote su amor ¿sí? -la pelinegra se limitó a asentir y regalarle una sonrisa- ¡Vamos! -gritó la porrista después de dejar un beso en la cabeza de su media hermana.

\o/_\o/_\o/_\o/_\o/_\o/_\o/_\o/_\o/_\o/_\o/_\o/_\o /_\o/_\o/

Quinn iba llegando al café justo cuando su novia también llegaba, la cual se acercó lentamente intentando darle un beso que la rubia no pudo evitar, sonrió débilmente y le pidió que entraran. Ya sentadas, Quinn suspiró pesadamente alarmando a Valerie.

-Val, quiero que intentes tomar esto con calme y de la mejor manera posible por favor -hablo con tal seriedad que la pelirroja ya se imaginaba de qué iba todo eso.

-Está bien Quinn, ya sé para qué nos reunimos aquí, quieres terminar conmigo, ¿verdad? -la rubia tragó saliva fuertemente y asintió apenada- ¿sabes? de alguna manera u otra, esperaba esto -hizo una breve pausa y suspiró antes de continuar- es bien sabido que la chica esa, Rachel y tú, tuvieron una especie de romance en Finlandia el verano pasado y comprendo perfectamente, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta y espero que seas honesta conmigo, ¿podría ser?

-Claro Val, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti -respondió asintiendo lentamente.

-cuando te pregunté que si querías salir conmigo, ¿por qué me dijiste que sí? te hago esta pregunta porque me queda claro que no fue algo que realmente hayas querido, así que dime por favor -pidió la chica mirándola a los ojos con una mirada melancólica.

-Pues, verás... Esa semana me acababan de transferir al McKinley y las cosas con Rachel no estaban del todo bien, tomé una decisión apresurada y equivocada al decirte que sí y lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento -dijo bajando la mirada- estaba celosa porque creí que Santana y ella tenían algo más que una hermosa amistad, luego descubrí que son medias hermanas, pero para ese tiempo ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Vaya, bueno, creo que es hora de volver al trabajo- hizo una breve pausa mientras se levantaba- mi jefa debe estar enojada por haber salido sin permiso.

-¡Espera V! -exclamó Quinn para que no se fuera aún- ¿cómo estamos?, ¿estamos bien? -preguntó preocupara levantándose para quedar a la altura de la otra chica.

-Estamos bien Quinn, gracias por ser honesta conmigo con respecto a lo que sientes, así que ven aquí y dame un abrazo -dijo Valerie dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora y abriendo sus brazos, estuvieron así un par de minutos y luego se dirigieron a la salida.

-Muchas gracias Valerie, por todo -agradeció Quinn cuando iban saliendo del café. La pelirroja sólo le regaló una sonrisa para luego alejarse a paso acelerado intentando contener las lágrimas que se había acumulado en sus ojos mientras escribía un mensaje de texto.

_"Llegó la hora, los vehículos están en el jardín trasero de mi casa, por favor traten de que no sea tan grave" -V _

\o/_\o/_\o/_\o/_\o/_\o/_\o/_\o/_\o/_\o/_\o/_\o/_\o /_\o/_\o/

En la casa de Rachel ya iban por la tercera película de la tarde, ya que había decidido ir a un restaurante por la noche, estaba por empezar _La bella durmiente _a petición de Brittany, cuando escucharon un teléfono.

-¡Rach, te llaman! -gritó Santana a Rachel que estaba en la cocina preparando la segunda ronda de palomitas.

-¡Voy! -gritó Rachel corriendo hacia su teléfono- ¿Sí?

-_Rach, hola ¿Estaría mal presentarme ahora mismo en tú casa para la noche de chicas?_

-¿Tú novia te dejó plantada o qué? -contestó Rachel agresivamente.

_-Rachel, por favor no empieces, fui a terminar con Valerie. _

-Oh, eh... Lo siento, ¿por qué se escuchan tantos autos?

_-Ah, voy en la moto... -Quinn se vio interrumpida por un fuerte grito._

-¡Detén ahora mismo la moto Fabray o colgaré! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso? Puedes ocasionar un accidente, o en el peor de los casos tener tú un accidente. Puedes venir a casa Quinn pero ten mucho cuidado por favor.

_-Sí Rach, enseguida llego_ -dijo Quinn para después terminar la llamada y seguir con su camino.

-¿Qué pasó enana?

-¡No me digas así Santana!

-¿Por qué no? Es de cariño y eres mi hermana pequeña, tengo derechos.

-Imbécil -murmuró Rachel cruzando sus brazos.

-Bueno ya enana, ¿que quería Fabray?

-Vendrá, dijo que fue a terminar con la chica esa, es un amor ¿no creen?

-Sí, claro -susurró Santana sarcásticamente pero sólo la escuchó su novia.

-Santana, no te pongas celosa.

-No estoy celosa Brittany sólo que si Quinn llega a romperle el corazón a Rach yo le voy a romper la cara. No sé realmente si sus intenciones sean buenas, pero espero que sí -terminó de hablar suspirando. La bella durmiente ya iba casi a terminar y Quinn no llegaba, cosa que preocupó a Rachel.

-Berry, llama a tu casi chica y dile que estamos a punto de salir al restaurante y si no llega la voy a matar -Rachel aprovechó lo que Santana le dijo y corrió a la cocina por su celular para marcar el número que Quinn, pero este decía que no tenía señal.

-Santana, Quinn no contesta ¿y si le pasó algo? -estaba a punto de agregar otra cosa y sonó el teléfono de la casa.

-Diga

-¿_Rachel? _-se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono con la voz entrecortada.

-Sí, ¿quién habla?

_-Judy, Judy Fabray, la mamá de Quinn._

-Sí, la recuerdo, ¿qué pasa?

_-Es Quinn, acaban de llamar del hospital, al parecer sufrió un accidente de camino a casa._

-Mierda -murmuró Rachel para que no la escuchara- Enseguida voy para allá, gracias por avisar -terminó la llamada.

-¿Qué ocurre Rachel? -preguntó Mercedes preocupada al ver la cara que Rachel había puesto.

-Quinn tuvo un accidente -respondió bajando la mirada.

-¡Dios! Ella tiene accidentes cada dos por tres, no puede ser -dijo la latina frustrada porque ahora no podrían salir a cenar como había planeado.

-¡Cállate y llévame ahora mismo al hospital! -gritó Rachel volteando a verla con una mirada fulminante. Santana inmediatamente tomó las llaves del auto de la diva y subieron todas para ir en dirección al hospital. Al llegar, Rachel bajó rápidamente y fue a la sala de espera donde estaban Judy y su novio de Quinn esperando por noticias.

-Disculpe la tardanza señora Fabray, ¿cómo está Quinn?

-Cuando llamaron me dijeron que el accidente no había sido tan grave, sólo fueron algunos raspones, pero esperemos a ver que dice el doctor.

-¿Familiares de Quinn Fabray? -preguntó un doctor alto con gafas.

-¡Papi! ¿Cómo está Quinn?

-Hola hija, señora Fabray -saludó a Judy y a Rachel- usted -dijo dirigiéndose al novio de Judy- Quinn está estable, pero la mantendremos en observación esta noche para asegurarnos que sólo fueron realmente los raspones, si todo sigue como hasta ahora, mañana por la mañana la daremos de alta.

-Muchas gracias doctor -agradeció la mamá de Quinn y fue a sentarse.

-Papi, ¿me puedo quedar a cuidar de Quinn esta noche? -preguntó la chica haciendo ojitos a su papá.

-Sí, pero bueno, eso se lo tienes que pedir a Judy, no a mí.

-Gracias -se retiró hacia donde estaba Judy y le preguntó lo mismo, esta respondió que sí y Rachel le dijo que se quedara tranquila y fuera a casa a descansar.

* * *

**Bueno ya iba a escribir más, pero ya me tengo que ir. Gracias por leer y comentar o por leer sin comentar :3**

**Guest: Intentaré actualizar más seguido.**

**ViriGR: Me alegra que te alegre que continúe. **

**Perdón si hay faltas ortográficas o cosas raras.**

**Perdón por accidentar tanto a Quinn, ya me parezco a Ryan :c**

**¿Han visto alguna vez Death Note? ¿La serie, o la película o la película y la serie? ¿Les gusta? Si no la han visto ¿les gustaría que hiciera una adaptación? Es que la estaba viendo y se me apeteció intentar hacer una adaptación ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Qué dicen? Creo que de todos modos la haré ja, ja, ja xD pero depende de su opinión si la subo o no.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Glee no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Cuando Rachel vio que Judy y su novio salieron del hospital salió corriendo a la oficina de su papá para preguntarle si podía ver a Quinn, a lo que este respondió de manera afirmativa informándole a cerca de los cuidados que debía tener con la rubia. La morena se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación y sonrió al observar que la polaca seguía dormida a causa de los sedantes. Rachel esperó pacientemente y cantó un par de canciones para no dormirse, pero después de esperar por más de dos horas fue vencida por el sueño.

Algunos rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana y una rubia despertaba de su ensoñación sorprendida de ver a una morena recostada en el sillón evidentemente incómoda. La observó con adoración unos minutos hasta que escuchó pasos fuera de la habitación.

-Rach -susurró intentando despertar a la morena sin éxito alguno.

-Rachel, despierta -habló un poco más fuerte haciendo que la diva se removiera un poco en su lugar y notando su incomodidad abrió los ojos para ver a Quinn mirándola con una sonrisa- hola Rach, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien Quinn, pero eso no es lo importante, ¿cómo estás tú? ¿sabes qué pasó?

-Bien, ahora que estás aquí, pues me ocurrió un accidente en la moto ¿no? -bromeó Quinn haciendo que Rachel la mirara con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Seguiste manejando mientras hablabas por teléfono?! -preguntó Rachel exaltada- ¡Te dije que te detuvieras para que pudiéramos a hablar! ¿Qué te pasaba por la cabeza? -la chica iba a seguir con su interrogatorio pero la rubia la interrumpió antes de que le empezara a doler la cabeza por su culpa.

-¡Cálmate Rachel! No hice eso, lo que creo que pasa es esto que te voy a contar, pero no quiero que te alteres y por más que te enojes prométeme que no vas a querer matar a nadie ¿de acuerdo? -Rachel sólo asintió sintiendo alivio al saber que Quinn había tomado su consejo casi obligatorio- bueno, ¿sabes que estoy en una banda no?

-Sí, algo dijo Santana de eso ¿poetas Paoletti, cierto?

-Sí, bueno no es necesario explicarte todo así que, es simple. Valerie hizo que tuviera el accidente, creo que después de todo realmente lo esperaba, es como una costumbre ya que el abuelo de Val pertenece a la mafia italiana, de ahí los Paoletti -iba a continuar pero Rachel la volvió a interrumpir.

-¿Estás diciendo que Valerie hizo que casi te mataran?

-Deja de exagerar, no fue tan grave. Pero ese no es el punto, te estaba contando que es como una costumbre porque si se forma una pareja en el grupo pero uno de los dos le rompe el corazón al otro hacen que tenga un accidente, creo que hasta ahora el mío ha sido el más leve.

-Me tienes que recordar a cerca de matar a Valerie -dijo Rachel cerrando sus puños con fuerza al sentir que no podía hacer nada para cambiar lo que había pasado, aunque de cierta forma estaba feliz de que la rubia hubiera terminado con la pelirroja.

-Hablando de ella, me gustaría informarte que estoy oficialmente libre para ti -sonrió Quinn abriendo sus brazos para que la morena la abrazara, se acercó lentamente y la envolvió en un abrazo lleno de felicidad porque al fin tendría de nuevo la oportunidad de salir con ella además de que no le había pasado nada realmente grave en el accidente. Se separaron lentamente pero antes de que Rachel pudiera abandonar su posición de inclinación hacia la camilla Quinn la tomó por el cuello y la acercó a ella para poder probar de nuevo esos deliciosos labios sabor fresa, la morena sonrió al sentir como la polaca pedía permiso con su lengua para ir en busca de su homóloga y Rachel realmente extrañaba que sus lenguas lucharan entre sí para conseguir el control. Después de unos minutos la falta de aire hizo que se separaran, cosa que reprocharon las dos chicas en su mente.

-Y que tengo el privilegio de ser la primera en saber que estás oficialmente disponible me gustaría preguntarte algo -Quinn le hizo un movimiento con su cabeza en señal de que continuara- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo el Domingo?

-¡Me encantaría! -exclamó Quinn acercándola de nuevo dándole un beso un poco más apasionado que el de la vez anterior, pero un carraspeo algo incómodo las interrumpió de su actividad.

-¡Papá! -gritó Rachel separándose rápidamente de Quinn al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-Hola, eh... -murmuró incómodo- ¿qué tal Quinn? ya que pasaste la noche sin ningún tipo de problema te daré de alta ahora mismo, iré a mi oficina, ve preparándote. Rachel, ¿podrías acompañarme?

-En seguida papá -dejo que Hiram saliera de la habitación para luego empezar a reír al ver la cara de pánico que tenía Quinn.

-No es gracioso Rachel, ¿viste cómo nos miraba? creo que no te dejará salir conmigo por lo problemática que soy.

-Sí, es muy gracioso en realidad, ya habíamos pasado por esto cuando estábamos de viaje en Finlandia Quinn. Papá sólo está un poco celoso, pero se le pasará con el tiempo, no te preocupes. Me voy -antes de salir se acercó a dejarle un beso a Quinn en la comisura de los labios.

-Papá, hola de nuevo -dijo Rachel entrando en la oficina de Hiram.

-Rachel, siéntate por favor -la chica, ante la seriedad de este creyó que realmente estaba enfadado con ella hasta que después de unos segundos se escuchó una carcajada por parte del doctor- ¡Tu cara es genial Rachel! -dijo limpiándose las lágrimas debido a la risa- sé la historia de Quinn y no es que la esté investigando, pero cuando llegó aquí me tuvo que explicar lo que había pasado, por lo tanto sé quién hizo que Quinn tuviera el accidente. Por razones obvias no se va a meter una demanda, pero bueno ¿qué me dices? ¿ya saldrás de nuevo con ella?

-Sí papá, la invité a una cita el domingo.

-Me parece genial, bueno entrégale esto por favor -le dio un papel con su firma- y váyanse, puedes acompañarla a su casa pero no estés demasiado tiempo con ella, tu padre está en casa, deberías platicarle a cerca de esto. Lo pondrá muy feliz.

-Claro pa, adiós -se acercó a su silla y depositó un beso en su mejilla- te quiero mucho -dicho eso salió casi corriendo de la oficina para ir a encontrarse con Quinn.

-¿Estás lista Quinn?

-Sí, vamos -dijo saliendo de la habitación. Al salir del hospital se dirigieron a la casa de Quinn donde Judy esperaba ansiosa a su hija.

-¡Quinnie! Que bueno que has llegado, ahora me explicarás porque te has accidentado por segunda vez -enfatizó las dos últimas palabras para que Quinn se diera cuenta que ya se había enterado de su anterior accidente.

-Eh, creo que ya me voy, buenos día Judy.

-Buen día Rachel, ve con cuidado -después de que la morena saliera de casa Judy iba a tener una interesante plática con Quinn.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar o sólo leer :)**

**Hop: Sí, la haré, he empezado a escribir.**

**ViriGR: Me parece una excelente idea :3 tal vez si lo mate hahaha.**


	19. Un día en el parque

**Glee no me pertenece, sus personajes tampoco.**

* * *

Por fin Domingo, un día generalmente para pasarla en familia, por lo menos en Lima donde las familias eran muy unidas. Pero este Domingo especialmente dos familias iban a hacer una excepción, y eso sólo quiere decir una cosa: la cita de Rachel con Quinn. La morena ya tenía todo planeado, estaba tan nerviosa que a las once de la mañana ya estaba preparando todo lo que iba a llevar. Mientras tanto, en otra casa cerca de ahí Quinn despertaba como era su costumbre los Domingos, lo primero que hizo fue revisar su teléfono y se sorprendió al encontrar un mensaje de Rachel _"Buenos días princesa, pasaré por ti a las 14:00 horas, Judy ya lo sabe, sólo tienes que estar lista a esa hora, ponte algo cómodo y puedes llevar tu cámara si así lo deseas "_ la rubia pegó un grito y bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

-¡Ma! -nada- ¡Mamá! ¿por qué no me has despertado antes? -preguntó la rubia entrando a la cocina.

-Ay hija, pues es domingo, y si mal no recuerdo todos los domingos te levantas tarde.

-Sí, pero hoy es mi cita con Rach, y por lo que me dijo en el mensaje tú ya lo sabías.

-Es cierto, ayer me comentó.

-¿Entonces? -reprochó alzando sus manos a la altura de sus hombros con la palma hacia arriba.

-Lo siento, lo olvidé, pero en lugar de estar aquí reclamándome deberías irte a bañar y a cambiar.

-¡Odio que tengas razón! Además debo contestar el mensaje también -contestó para luego subir las escaleras corriendo.

_"Hola Rach, mi madre olvidó despertarme antes, por eso te contesto hasta ahora. Lo siento, está bien ¿adónde iremos?"_

_"No te preocupes, sí te da tiempo. Creo que omitiré la respuesta a tu última pregunta Fabray. :) Apúrate"_

Después de ese mensaje decidió meterse a bañar, al salir se vistió rápido, pues eran ya las 12:00. Estuvo viendo una película y aún faltaban 40 minutos para que llegara Rachel y se puso a hacer unos muffins. Justo cuando iba terminando de hacerlos sonó el timbre, Quinn fue inmediatamente a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con Rachel vestida de una manera que la invitaba a quedarse ahí y hacerla suya. Iba vestida con una musculosa gris holgada que era casi transparente, por esa razón dejaba ver un poco el sostén negro; en la parte de abajo llevaba un pantalón de algodón y elastano verde militar y unas botas color café con líneas delgadas de color beige. A juzgar por la cara de Rachel, Quinn sí que había observado por bastante tiempo su look.

-Hola -saludó la polaca bajando la mirada para que la otra chica no pudiera ver el sonrojo por el que pasaba.

-Hola Quinn -respondió mientras dejaba un beso de larga duración en su mejilla.

-No quisiste decirme a qué lugar nos dirigimos y como me sobró tiempo después de bañarme, he preparado unos muffins ¿los podemos llevar?

-Claro, ¿dónde están?

-En la cocina, vamos por ellos -dicho esto, Quinn se dirigió a la cocina seguida de Rachel- por cierto Rach, te ves hermosa.

-Gracias Quinn, tu también te ves muy linda -después de haber sacado los muffins del horno los llevaron al auto, donde la morena los puso en una de las canastas que llevaba. De camino al parque Rachel iba cantando todas las canciones que pasaban en la radio hasta que Quinn la interrumpió.

-Vamos al parque de las afueras, ¿verdad?

-¡Oye, no! se supone que tenías que sorprenderte cuando llegáramos, ¿cómo es que sabes que a las afueras hay un parque?

-Pues lo supongo ja, ja, ja, no es cierto, en realidad cuando llegamos de Polonia entramos de este lado, ya que vi tus canastas supongo que vamos hacia allá.

-Bien, pero tienes que sorprenderte cuando lleguemos, además no sabes que vamos a hacer.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes -después de unos diez minutos por fin llegaron al parque, la morena fue a sacar las cestas y le dijo a Quinn que la siguiera. Justo en la entrada del parque donde había un arco indicando la entrada estaban regados pétalos azules que indicaban el camino a seguir, unos cuantos metros antes de llegar al pequeño lago se encontraron con una típica manta para picnic, de cuadritos rojos y blancos. Invitó a Quinn a que tomara asiento y ella después de enviar un mensaje, también se sentó y comenzó a sacar de la canasta algunas frutas, queso cortado en pequeñas porciones y demás cosas.

-¿Un emparedado? -preguntó Rachel estirando su mano haca la rubia que recibía encantada el alimento.

-Gracias, debo decir que sí me sorprendí realmente, sabía que veníamos al parque pero no sabía lo que realmente me esperaba -comentó Quinn llevando casi la mitad del emparedado terminada. Rachel estaba a punto de hablar pero alguien a su lado la interrumpió.

-Rach, he traído lo que me pediste -dijo Santana inclinándose para dejar una hielera que dentro contenía el vino y un postre.

-Gracias San.

-De nada enana -respondió sonriendo a Rachel- te estaré vigilando Fabray -dijo señalando a la rubia y con una mirada amenazante para después perderse de vista.

-No le hagas caso, así es con toda su familia -justificó Rachel dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Está bien, eh... si no te molesta he traído mi cámara fotográfica -mencionó Quinn sacando la cámara de su bolso.

-Claro que no -dijo la morena volteando a ver a Quinn, quién al verla con un mechón de cabello fuera de su lugar no pudo resistirse y tomó instantáneamente una foto- ¡Hey!

-Ja, ja, ja, lo siento Rach, te veías tan adorable así que no pude contra mí.

-¿Sabes algo? -preguntó la morena mirando a Quinn con los ojos llenos de amor.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Quinn ladeando la cabeza mientras comía una manzana.

-Cuando te despediste de mí en Finlandia algo dentro de mí se rompió, pero desde el primer día que me volví a encontrar contigo los trozos empezaron a juntarse de nuevo, luego cuando te pedí una cita y aceptaste, mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegría al saber que tenía otra oportunidad contigo -Rachel hizo una pausa para beber un poco de jugo y continuó- cuando pasó lo de tu accidente me preocupé mucho, quería ir inmediatamente a decirte que Santana simplemente era mi hermana, pero para mi mala suerte llegué tarde. Mis esperanzas fueron cayendo cuando empezaste a salir oficialmente con la chica esa, digo, sus ojos verdes tan profundos, sus delineados labios, ese cabello rojo y sedoso y el cuerpo grandioso que tiene no son cosas fáciles de ignorar, comparada conmigo es completamente perfecta -iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida por la mano de Quinn haciendo contacto con su mejilla y mirándola con una sonrisa- ¿Qué pasa Quinn?, ¿tengo algo?

-Sí -respondió la rubia sonriendo como tonta.

-¿Qué es? ¡Aléjalo de mí! -gritó la morena alarmada echándose un poco hacia atrás. Quinn tomó la cara de la chica con sus manos y la miró a los ojos tranquilamente.

-Tienes todo lo que necesito, para mí no hay nadie más perfecta que tú -dicho esto se acercó a ella lentamente hasta unir sus labios. Rachel tardó un momento en reaccionar porque de todo lo que imaginó que la rubia podía decir lo que menos pensó fue eso. Al terminar de comer fueron recorriendo todo el parque hablando de trivialidades, justo cuando el anochecer se avecinaba fueron a recoger lo que habían llevado para el picnic y regresaron al auto. Quinn creía que regresaban a casa, pero lo que no sabía era que Rachel tenía otros planes para la noche.

-Rach... -habló Quinn después de unos minutos de viaje- me parece que este no es el camino de vuelta a casa.

-Pues estás en lo correcto, debo decir que no vamos ahora mismo a casa, te llevaré a otro lugar que espero te guste -el resto del viaje fue en silencio, algunas veces Rachel se ponía a cantar. Después de aproximadamente 45 minutos de viaje llegaron a un lugar parecido a un lago donde a la orilla había varias góndolas en fila. Rachel se bajó del auto y fue a abrir la puerta a Quinn, al bajar se dirigieron a donde las góndolas, para que un hombre les indicara en cuál deberían de ir. Cuando se dirigieron hacia la que tenían que subir, en primer lugar se subió el que la conduciría y posteriormente la morena que estiró su mano a Quinn para ayudarla a subir. Durante los 30 minutos que estuvieron paseando entre canales se dedicaron miradas y alguno que otro beso tímido por parte de la rubia quién no quería incomodar al conductor. Al terminar su pequeño pero entretenido paseo fueron al coche y se dirigieron a la casa de Quinn.

-Hemos llegado -informó Rachel a la rubia que estaba durmiendo- ¿cómo es que hasta dormida se ve hermosa? -susurró para después comenzar a mover a Quinn cuidadosamente para no molestarla demasiado- Quinn, hemos llegado a casa, despierta -la polaca se removió y abrió los ojos con lentitud.

-Hola, siento haberme dormido -se disculpó Quinn tallándose los ojos.

-No es para menos, son cuarto para las once y te robé desde temprano.

-Muchas gracias, me la he pasado genial contigo.

-Eso y más te mereces, no quiero que te vayas -dijo Rachel haciendo un puchero.

-No me dejes ir, ¡ráptame! -desafió la rubia, cosa que hizo reír a la diva.

-Que más quisiera yo... lamentablemente tu madre me demandaría y me enviarían a la cárcel o probablemente me condenen a muerte por haber raptado tal belleza -dramatizó la morena haciendo reír ahora a Quinn. La polaca posó sus ojos en los de Rachel y tomó su mejilla para acercarse lentamente y depositar un ligero beso en sus labios antes de salir por la puerta del copiloto- te extrañaré -dijo la diva cuando la rubia se asomó por el lado de la ventana de Rachel, se dieron un último beso y luego Quinn ingresó a su casa sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana y alguien no podía conciliar el sueño, por lo que una idea genial vino a su mente. Tomó la primera ropa que encontró y su guitarra para luego salir en su auto rumbo a una casa donde una morena de baja estatura trataba de dormir. Al llegara a la casa de Rachel, bajó su guitarra y se dirigió hacia el patio trasero, se colocó bajo su ventana y empezó a aventar piedras pequeñas. La morena escuchó ruidos en su ventana y se acercó a ella con una lámpara algo alarmada, cuando vio quién era sonrió a más no poder y la abrió.

-Quinn, ¿qué haces aquí?

-No podía dejar de pensar en ti, y recordé esta canción, sólo escucha -Rachel se limitó a asentir viendo como la rubia sacaba la guitarra de su estuche y comenzaba una canción.

_Ha sido una tarde inolvidable_

_como todas las que pasan en un parque_

_¿no serás tú?, ¿no serás tú?_

_Quizás no importa el sitio y eso está demás._

_Si de todos mis delirios y mis cuentos_

_sólo el tuyo ha mejorado el argumento_

_¿no serás tú?, ¿no serás tú?_

_Quizás no importa el tema y eso está demás._

_Ahora me escondo y te observo y te puedo decir:_

_Yo mataré monstruos por ti,_

_sólo tienes que avisar._

_Ya hace algún tiempo salté y caí justo aquí_

_Aquellos Safaris sin fin_

_se esfumaron sin avisar._

_Hoy lo he vuelto a notar,_

_cada nube es un plan,_

_se transforman al viajar_

_y no pesa y se va._

_Somos nubes, no más._

_Como hojas que danzan al viento _

_así nos elevará el tiempo y nos hará rodar_

_y rodar y rodar y rodar y rodar..._

_Como hojas que danzan al viento_

_así os elevará el tiempo y os hará rodar_

_y rodar y rodar y rodar y rodar...(x3)_

_Nunca hay final, no hay final_

_no es verdad, es verdad._

_Nunca hay final, no hay final_

_no es verdad, es verdad._

Inmediatamente después de que terminó la canción, Rachel bajó corriendo las escaleras, abrió la puerta trasera y se abalanzó a los labios de Quinn, quien la separó delicadamente y la miró a los ojos regalando una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué fue todo esto?

-Se que es tarde... más bien, temprano por la mañana, pero no podía conciliar el sueño porque necesitaba saber algo muy importante, al menos para mi.

-¿qué te hace pensar que no será importante para mi -preguntó Rachel tomando su mano y entrelazando las dos.

-Rach... yo -la polaca dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? -preguntó por fin esperando nerviosa por la respuesta. Rachel simplemente la besó haciendo sonreír a Quinn durante el beso.

-¿Eso es suficiente para responderte? -preguntó Rachel mirándola a los ojos.

-Me encantaría que así fuera, pero afortunadamente no eres muda, así que preferiría que me respondieras con palabras -dijo Quinn con una ceja levantada.

-Entonces, por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia -dicho esto se dieron su primer beso oficial como novias y entraron a la casa. Esa noche la polaca no volvió a su casa, ella y Rachel fueron a acostarse y se abrazaron hasta caer completamente dormidas debido al cansancio.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por las alertas y favoritos y leer y comentar.**

**Gracias y hola :3 AnastasiaDany16, es la primera vez que alguien se desvela por algo que yo hice c: así que gracias por hacerlo, me alegra que te guste la historia y lamento no haber actualizado antes *3* nos leemos la próxima.**


	20. Regionales

**Glee no me pertenece. **

* * *

-¡Apúrate Santana! -gritó Rachel al pie de las escaleras- ya vamos tarde y aún tenemos que pasar por Britt y luego por Quinn que seguro sigue durmiendo.

-¡Ya voy Berry! -respondió mientras bajaba corriendo- está bien que seas mi hermana, pero no tienes derecho a exigirme como si fueras mi madre, además nos vamos a retrasar más por culpa de tu floja novia que parece oso en estado de hibernación. Y en lugar de estar gritándome deberías llamarla para que se despierte o jamás llegaremos.

-Pues sube al auto, en el camino le llamo -las chicas se dirigían a recoger a sus respectivas novias para ir a las regionales. Santana iba manejando rápidamente para así intentar llegar a tiempo a casa de Britt mientras Rachel marcaba a Quinn con su celular.

_-¿Sí? -_contestó una voz adormilada al otro lado del teléfono.

-Quinn, no me digas que aún estabas dormida ¿Sabes acaso qué hora es Fabray? Son las diez treinta, ¡TIENES MENOS DE QUINCE MINUTOS PARA VESTIRTE Y ESTAR FUERA DE TU CASA! San, Britt y yo ya vamos para allá.

-_Ok _-respondió Quinn aún desconcertada por el mal humor de su novia-_ Rach, espera._

-¿Qué quieres Quinn? -respondió con voz cansada.

_-Te quiero, nos vemos en unos minutos_ -dicho eso colgó dejando a Rachel completamente callada mirando su celular anonadada.

-¿Qué pasa GayBerry? ¿Quinn tiene una amante en su casa y ella contestó su teléfono o qué? -preguntó Santana llegando al auto junto con Britt.

-¡Hola Rach! -saludó Brittany enérgicamente abrazándola por atrás del asiento y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Eh, hola Britt -respondió Rachel algo perdida, cosa que hizo preocupar a Santana realmente.

-Rach, ¿qué tienes? sólo fui por Britt y tu te quedaste aquí para hablarle a Quinn, regreso y parece que viste a un fantasma -dijo Santana mostrando una mueca de preocupación mirando a su hermana.

-Es que, bueno... como ya es algo tarde, apenas Quinn contestó el teléfono le empecé a gritar que se apurara y ella simplemente me dijo "Ok, te quiero, nos vemos en unos minutos" nunca le he dicho que la quiero y aunque lo siento se me hace difícil decirlo, tu sabes como han sido mis noviazgos en donde un día me dicen que me quieren y al otro día me dejan botada cual muñeca inservible -contestó Rachel afligida.

-Rachel, cuando veo como te trata Quinn y lo que hizo por ti cuando regresaste de Finlandia me doy cuenta de que ella no es como los demás, no es como ese tal Jesse St. James ni ningún otro chico que te ha dejado, ella te quiere de verdad.

-¿Qué hizo Quinn cuando regresé de Finlandia? Sabes que yo digo las cosas cuando realmente las siento.

-Un momento, ¿eso quiere decir que no quieres a Quinn? -preguntó Santana algo enfadada.

-No, Santana, no es lo que quise decir. ¿Puedes decirme que hizo por mi después de Finlandia?

-¡No, no te diré! ¡¿No es lo que quisiste decir?! ¿Entonces que mierda? Justo eso me diste a entender en el momento en que dijiste que sólo lo dices cuando de verdad lo sientes.

-Sí lo siento Santana... es sólo que tenía miedo de no ser correspondida pero Quinn me tomó desprevenida, lo siento -respondió Rachel pero Santana se quedó callada dando por terminada la discusión. Al cabo de diez minutos llegaron a la casa de Quinn y empujó a Rachel fuera del auto.

-No te estoy obligando a nada, pero espero que hables con Quinn. Se nota que la quieres y lo demuestras, pero como tú tenías miedo de no ser correspondida, ella también puede tenerlo y tal vez ahora mismo se sienta insegura. Anda, háblale -dijo Santana besando la frente de Rachel- suerte, te quiero.

-Gracias San -Rachel caminó nerviosa por el pasillo hacia la puerta de la casa y tocó el timbre.

-Hola Rach -saludó Quinn sonriendo.

-Hola Quinn -respondió la morena y tomó la cintura de Quinn para acercarla más a ella, la miró a los ojos y sonrió levemente- yo también te quiero -dijo para después besarla suavemente en forma de saludo- discúlpame por lo de hace un momento, estaba desesperada porque ya era tarde y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue gritarte porque aún no estabas despierta.

-Sí, no te preocupes, para la próxima recuerda que soy veloz para bañarme y vestirme -volvió a besar a Rachel pero esta vez con un poco más de intensidad. Santana, quién acababa de voltear a verlas miró el reloj y se sorprendió de lo tarde que era.

-¡Si quieren después de las regionales les consigo una habitación pero ahora apúrense! -gritó la latina desde el auto. Las chicas inmediatamente se separaron y corrieron de vuelta al auto. Gracias a la gran habilidad de Santana para manejar llegaron rápidamente a la escuela y entraron corriendo donde estaban reunidos ya los miembros de Nuevas Direcciones.

-Que bueno que llegan chicas, esperábamos por ustedes -habló Will- vamos a repasar el orden de las canciones...

-Espere señor Schue, a Quinn y a mi nos gustaría decirles algo -el profesor simplemente asintió.

-Rachel y yo estamos juntas y esperamos que nos apoyen -dijo Quinn rápidamente, algunos estaban felices por sus amigas y había alguien a quien se le veía triste, desde que Quinn llegó había tenido muy buena química con Sam, quién creyó que podría haber algo entre ellos después de haber intentado conquistar a Brittany fallando en ello, pero para su mala suerte no habría nada. Finn fue el primero en acercarse a Rachel y felicitarla.

-Sólo porque está a punto de empezar la competencia, pero terminando las regionales usted -dijo Finn señalando a Quinn a la vez que sonreía- y yo vamos a hablar.

-Por supuesto -asintió la rubia correspondiendo la sonrisa. Puck fue el siguiente en acercarse a Rachel, siempre la había considerado como una hermana para él.

-Si no les molesta chicos, yo también quisiera unirme a su plática -dijo mirando a Finn y a la rubia que se estaba poniendo nerviosa porque era con los miembros del club a los que menos les hablaba -nadie que esté con mi sexy princesa judía se salva del interrogatorio de Puckzilla.

-Bien, ya no nos da tiempo para repasar la lista de canciones pero sé que ustedes saben muy bien el orden de éstas -todos se juntaron en el centro para gritar lo que siempre gritaban antes de una competencia.

Salieron a sentarse donde correspondía viendo como los Warblers hacían una muy buena actuación cantando She Will Be Loved de Maroon 5 y Celebrity de Call Me Anything. Después siguió un extraño grupo de nombre _Khristovovery _quienes hicieron una maravillosa interpretación de una canción llamada The Khlysti Evangelist de Therion, aunque estuvo un poco fuera de lugar ya que el ritmo no era precisamente el de una competencia de coros y la mayoría de los presentes se espantaron pero se mantuvieron en sus lugares. Ya casi era el turno de Nuevas Direcciones y fueron a esperar atrás del escenario intentando contener a una muy nerviosa Quinn ya que al haber demostrado tener una buena voz le habían dejado el solo para esa tarde.

-Quinn, amor tranquila, has ensayado mucho y no es una canción tan difícil. Te va a salir perfecta. -dijo Rachel al tiempo que tomaba las manos de Quinn entre las suyas y les daba un beso.

-Rach, ya sé que no es una canción difícil pero ese no es exactamente mi problema, yo estoy nerviosa porque jamás había cantado un solo frente a tanta gente y mucho menos para una competencia que decide si vamos a las nacionales o no. Lo cual también influye en tu entrada a la Universidad a la que quieres ir, yo sé que tu sueño está en NYADA y si yo llegara a arruinarlo nunca me lo perdonaría ¿entiendes?

-No pienses en la gente que está ahí afuera, piensa en algo que te mantenga relajada y disfruta el momento. Y si aún así llegaras a fallar en algo no te preocupes por mi, de todas formas yo tengo que presentarme a la audición en algún momento.

-Bien, gracias por tranquilizarme, no sé que sería de mi si no te tuviera a mi lado.

-Tal vez tendrías al lado a la chica esa Valerie. -bromeó Rachel soltando una carcajada mientras Quinn la miraba con la ceja levantada.

-Te puedo asegurar que si ella estuviera realmente conmigo no te parecería tan gracioso Berry -la morena rió sarcásticamente.

-Que graciosa eres Fabray, ya es tu momento, disfrútalo y recuerda que te quiero. Suerte. -sentenció Rachel para después dejar un ligero beso en los labios de Quinn antes de que saliera al escenario a cantar Ironic de Alanis Morissette. Y aunque al principio la polaca estaba algo nerviosa todavía, cuando el coro comenzó se sintió más liberada y empezó a divertirse con la música porque ciertamente todo lo que decía la canción era realmente irónico y sí pasaba en la vida real. Al terminar de cantar volvió tras el escenario y salieron Noah y Rachel a cantar Close My Eyes Forever de Lita Ford y Ozzy Osbourne.

**Rachel**

_Baby, I get so scared inside and I don't really understand_ _is it love that's on my mind or is it fantasy _**(Amor, estoy muy asustada y no logro comprender si es amor lo que pasa por mi cabeza o una fantasía)**

**Puck**

_Heaven, is in the palmo of my hand, and it's waiting here for you what am I supposed to do with a childhood tragedy _**(El paraíso está en la palma de mi mano y está esperando aquí por ti ¿qué se supone que deba hacer con una tragedia de la infancia)**

_If I close my eyes forever will it all remain unchanged if i close my eyes forever will it all remain the same _**(Si cierro mis ojos para siempre ¿permanecerá todo sin cambios? Si cierro mis ojos para siempre ¿permanecerá todo igual?)**

_Sometimes it's hard to hold on so hard to hold on to my dreams, it isn't always what it seems when you're face to face with me _**(A veces es difícil soportar y tan difícil aferrarme a mis sueños, no siempre es lo que parece cuando tú estás frente a mi)**

**Rachel **

_You're like a dagger and you stick me in the heart and taste the blood from my blade and when we sleep would you shelter me in your warm and darkened grave ****__(Eres como una daga y te enterraste en mi corazón y probaste la sangre de la cuchilla y cuando estemos dormidos ¿me cobijarás en tu cálida y oscura tumba?)_

_If I close my eyes forever will it all remain unchanged if i close my eyes forever will it all remain the same_******(Si cierro mis ojos para siempre ¿permanecerá todo sin cambios? Si cierro mis ojos para siempre ¿permanecerá todo igual?)**

_Will you ever take me? _**(¿Me llevarás algún día?)**

**Puck**

_No, I just can't take the pain _**(No, simplemente no aguanto el dolor)**

**Rachel**

_But would you ever trust me? _**(¿Pero algún día confiarás en mí?)**

**Puck**

_No, I'll never feel the same_ **(No, nunca sentiré lo mismo)**

**Rachel**

_I know I've been so hard on you, I know I've told You lies, if I could have just one more wish I'd wipe the cobwebs from my eyes _**(****Sé qué he sido muy dura contigo, sé que te he mentido, si tan solo tuviera otro deseo limpiaría las telarañas de mis ojos)**

_If I close my eyes forever will it all remain unchanged if i close my eyes forever will it all remain the same_**********(Si cierro mis ojos para siempre ¿permanecerá todo sin cambios? Si cierro mis ojos para siempre ¿permanecerá todo igual?)**

**********Puck**

_Close your eyes, close your eyes, You gotta close your eyes for me _**(Cierra tus ojos, cierra tus ojos, debes cerrar tus ojos para mi)**

La canción fue muy emocional a pesar de lo que hubieran podido pensar los jueces que habían visto de quién era la canción, Rachel estuvo a punto de llorar pero se contuvo y Quinn la miraba tras bambalinas emocionada y orgullosa. Y al final salieron todos a cantar Because We Can de Bon Jovi teniendo como voces principales la de Finn, Puck y Rachel. Cantaron con tanta energía que el público se levantó a aplaudir en señal de apoyo y diversión. Al volver a la sala de coro los chicos llegaron muy alegres y algunos estaban seguros de que ganarían.

-No es por nada pero debo decirlo... ¡Somos geniales! -gritó Artie emocionado haciendo que los demás gritaran de igual manera.

-No es que me moleste Ken, pero me encantaría que dejaras de abrazar a mi novia ahora mismo -dijo Rachel llegando donde estaban Sam y Quinn, ésta última siendo abrazada por el rubio ya bastante tiempo.

-¡Ya escuchaste a Rach, Lisa Rinna, deja de abrazar a Fabray! -gritó Santana volteando a verlo para intimidarlo con su mirada y este inmediatamente se alejo de las chicas.

-¿Por qué le dijiste así? Ni siquiera se parece a Ken -preguntó la rubia sonriendo cuando el muchacho ya se había ido- Además ¿por qué Santana y tú lo tratan mal? Es un buen chico.

-No lo sé, fue lo único que se me ocurrió, Santana sí que tiene los mejores apodos para él. Será un buen chico contigo porque le interesas.

-¿Qué dices? No, claro que no le intereso, sólo somos amigos.

-Sí, por tu parte... el está interesado en ti más de lo que alguna vez estuvo interesado en hacernos reír con sus estúpidas imitaciones de personajes de hace más de 15 años.

-¿Estás celosa Rach?

-Es más que obvio que no, ¿tendría que estarlo acaso? -preguntó Rachel cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

-No, sólo te pregunté porque te ves realmente linda -dijo Quinn para después darle un tierno beso en la mejilla y pellizcar levemente sus cachetes.

-Se ven tan lindas que hasta me dan ganas de vomitar, ya van a dar los resultados así que apresúrense -quién mas que Santana habría dicho aquella frase tan conmovedora. Las chicas salieron inmediatamente a tomar su lugar en el escenario esperando buenas noticias.

-El tercer lugar es para _Khristovovery _-anunció un juez y fue a darles el premio a los chicos- muchas felicidades.

-Bien, ha llegado el momento que todos estábamos esperando, es hora de anunciar por fin al ganador. El grupo que irá a las nacionales este año es... ¡Nuevas Direcciones! Muchas Felicidades, les deseamos lo mejor para la competencia Nacional que este año será en Nueva York.

-¿Escuchaste Rach? ¡Ganamos, y las nacionales serán en Nueva York! Es una oportunidad única.

-Sí amor, iremos a Nueva York. Estoy tan emocionada, cada vez estoy más cerca de cumplir mi sueño, empezaré a preparar mi solicitud para NYADA y la enviaré cuando sea mi turno de enviarla -habló Rachel casi a gritos sin poder contener la felicidad que sentía y luego se dirigió a abrazar a su hermana que tampoco cabía de la emoción. Sam se acercó tímidamente a la rubia y esta al ver que su amigo se veía nervioso por lo que fueran a hacerle Rachel o Santana se acercó a él y dejo que la cargara a la vez que le daba vueltas en el aire. Cuando Rachel escuchó la risa de su novia no pudo evitar voltear a ver quién era el que provocaba eso y de nuevo sintió celos al verla con Sam, Santana que vio la escena no dudo en acercarse a ellos, su hermana la tomó por el brazo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y llegara hasta ellos para soltar algún comentario ofensivo hacia Sam.

-Déjalos Santana, confío en Quinn.

-Bien enana, pero si alguno hace algo que me haga enojar realmente los mataré a los dos -dicho eso regresó con su novia que estaba siendo abrazada por Marley. La polaca al ver que su novia ya se encontraba sola decidió acercarse.

-Hola Rach, me alegra que aunque me hayas visto con Sam no lo hayas tratado mal -dijo Quinn sonriendo hacia su novia.

-Entendí que no tengo porque hacerlo Quinn, te quiero y confío en ti. -le regaló un beso a la rubia y la abrazó por la cintura mientras que la otra chica pasó su mano por encima de sus hombros atraiéndola más hacia ella, estaban tan tranquilas hasta que escucharon un grito fuera del salón de coro.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí St. Jerk?!

-Tranquila López, sólo vengo a felicitar a Rach y a pedirle otra oportunidad, sé que nos complementamos y ahora que los dos iremos a Nueva York hasta podríamos vivir juntos.

-Jesse... -susurró Rachel y sólo Quinn pudo escucharla.

-¿Quién es Jesse, Rach? ¿y por qué quiere que vivan juntos?

-Es mi ex-novio Quinn, pero no te preocupes, iré a echarlo de aquí. -Rachel se dirigió al pasillo y Jesse al verla lo único que hizo fue acercarse rápidamente a ella estrecharla en un abrazó y darle un beso que la morena no pudo evitar. Santana veía la escena furiosa y Quinn con asco, al ver que no se separaba de ella decidió ir hacia ellos.

-¡Suelta a mi novia imbécil! -Jesse al escuchar eso se separó sorprendido de Rachel y miró a la rubia.

-Disculpa ¿tú novia? ¿quién diablos eres tú?

-Sí, mi novia. Soy Quinn Fabray y más te vale alejarte de ella si no quieres terminar mal herido.

-¿Fabray eh? Conozco a tu padre... -dijo Jesse sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

-El estúpido de Russel no es mi padre, dejó de serlo desde el momento en que nos abandonó a mi y a mi madre. Ahora, me encantaría que movieras tu seguramente no tan talentoso trasero fuera de aquí y no vuelvas a acercarte a Rachel nunca más.

-Me voy, pero no porque me lo ordenes, sino porque tengo que hacer negocios con el señor Fabray. Y esto no quedará así Quinn Fabray, diría que fue un gusto pero eres completamente desagradable, llegas y me gritas como si yo supiera que Rach es tu novia, me insultas y me amenazas. Eso no habla muy bien de tu educación querida Quinn, pero como dije, esto no se quedará así, Rachel es mi complemento y yo el suyo. -sin decir una palabra más se alejó dejando a Quinn preocupada por lo que podría llegar a pasar si Russel se enteraba que estaba en Lima y saliendo con una chica. ¿La tendría vigilada?

-Quinn, ¿estás bien?

-Si Rachel, todo bien.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero... bueno, verás, me preocupa un poco el asunto con Russel. Si el chico que vino lo conoce, no debe estar muy lejos de aquí y no quiero ponerte en riesgo.

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que se acerque a nosotros de nuevo y todo estará bien. -dijo para después darle un tierno beso y dirigirse a la casa de los Berry donde cenarían con sus padres.

* * *

**Lo siento mucho, siento tanto no haber actualizado antes. Espero que alguien aún lo lea.**

**Gracias a Guest por comentar el capítulo anterior y también a AnastasiaDany16, lo siento mucho por tardar tanto y espero que lo sigas leyendo, se me fue la imaginación, poca tengo y de pronto se pierde :c ¡que tragedia! espero que estés bien.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Glee no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Al salir de William McKinley Rachel creyó que sus padres estarías esperándolas a Quinn y a ella para que se fueran juntos a casa pero ya no estaban ahí así que las chicas supusieron que ya estarían en casa y subieron al auto de la rubia para ponerse en camino a la casa de los Berry, a los pocos minutos la morena recibió un mensaje.

**"Hija, ya estamos en casa y casi está lista la cena, no tarden" -H**

-Quinn, papi me envió un mensaje diciendo que no tardemos.

-Claro... será mejor que te rapte y nos vayamos donde nunca nos encuentren, eso sería lo ideal en lugar de ir manejando a casa de tus padres.

-Así que estás nerviosa ¿eh? -rió la morena un poco.

-¡Fabuloso, hasta es evidente!

-No sé porque te pones así amor, ya has visto a mis padres y no es como si fueran unos completos ogros.

-Ya lo sé Rach, es sólo que Leroy a pesar de no ser muy alto tiene una mirada muy imponente y eso me da miedo.

-No te preocupes Quinn pronto te ganarás su confianza y hoy todo saldrá bien, no dejaré que te incomoden... mucho -rió de nuevo mientras veía que ya habían llegado a su casa.

-Ja, ja... muy graciosa bajemos antes de que salgan por nosotras -Quinn bajo del auto para ir a abrirle la puerta a Rachel y ofrecerle su mano.

-Al parecer ahora la damallera eres tú, pero no olvides que fui yo quién te salvó de ser aplastada por una rama salvaje.

-No te preocupes, nunca olvido un momento si fue contigo -al llegar a la puerta decidió tocar el timbre antes de que la cantante abriera con sus llaves. Después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente hombre alto y a su lado un serio pero más bajo hombre.

-Buenas noches señores Berry, he decidido tocar el timbre porque no me parece correcto entrar sin su permiso, cosa que hubiera hecho si Rach aquí presente hubiera llegado antes a la puerta de entrada. Aunque probablemente hubiera dejado que ella entrara y posteriormente me habría dedicado a tocar el timbre para así poder esperar a que ustedes amablemente me abrieran.

-Creo que tu hija le contagió la verborrea -dijo con una sonrisa Hiram haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara.

-¡Oye! -gritó Rachel protestando contra la burla de su padre, quién la ignoró para dirigirse a la rubia.

-Quinn, buenas noches pero como ya te había dicho hace bastante tiempo, me puedes llamar Hiram.

-Te diré lo mismo que dijo mi esposo, Quinn -sonrió levemente por lo que iba a decir a continuación- me puedes seguir diciendo señor Berry, como ya te lo había dicho antes.

-Buenas noches Hiram y señor Berry.

-Papi, papá, nos encantaría quedarnos aquí a disfrutar del frío de la noche pero creo que sería mejor si entráramos a casa a cenar para que Quinn pueda irse pronto, si no se va pronto tal vez tenga que quedarse aquí a dormir.

-Claro, será mejor que pasemos a la mesa -los Berry y Quinn entraron, las chicas tomaron asiento mientras Hiram y Leroy servían los platos.

-No es por nada, pero no me da mucha confianza que tu padre haya traído mi plato -susurró a Rachel sin darse cuenta de que Hiram estaba tras ellas.

-No te preocupes Quinn, no creo que mi esposo quiera envenenarte, además para tu tranquilidad te diré que la cena la preparé yo y no dejé que Leroy se acercara a ella.

-Lo siento señor Berry, no era mi intención decir eso.

-No te preocupes, yo también llegué a creer que mi suegra quería envenenarme -ya sentados todos empezaron a preguntarle a Quinn que cómo había sido el proceso de mudarse y porqué, después empezaron a hablar de la competencia, platica en la cual Hiram la felicitó por su solo a lo que Leroy simplemente asintió sin decir una palabra. Cuando la hora de comer postre llegó Hiram fue por ellos dejando a las chicas con su esposo que empezó a hablar.

-Quinn, no quiero ser indiscreto ni mucho menos pero me preguntaba... ¿tu padre vive?

-Sí, él vive pero no lo considero mi padre.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-¡Papá deja de molestar a Quinn! -reclamó enfadada la morena.

-No Rach, está bien... Verá, el nos abandonó cuando se enteró de que era lesbiana. Le gritó a mi madre que era su culpa por dejar que me juntara con mis amigos, que son en su mayoría homosexuales, casi le pega pero llegué justo a tiempo y le dije que si le quería pegar a alguien que me pegara a mi. Entonces él simplemente se fue.

-Vaya, lo siento mucho Quinn, no pretendía incomodarte de esa manera. Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte a tu padre, si mis padres me hubieran rechazado hubiera llorado e intentado ser como los demás. -Quinn sonrió porque al menos ahora estaba mostrándose menos frío que antes. Cuando terminaron la cena, Quinn se despidió agradeciendo la cena.

-Yo acompaño a Quinn -dijo Rachel pero Leroy interrumpió.

-Yo voy Rachel. -La rubia se dirigió a la salida mientras detrás de ella iba Leroy sin decir una palabra.

-Muchas gracias señor Berry, la cena estuvo deliciosa y el postre también.

-Gracias a ti por venir, y disculpa por haberte incomodado hace un momento, no sabía.

-No se preocupe señor Berry, después de todo ya no es mi padre.

-Quinn, puedes parar de decirme señor Berry, dime Leroy. Sólo quería hacerte una broma diciéndote lo que dije en Finlandia.

-Gracias, por todo, ahora me iré. -Aunque no pudo despedir a Rachel como se debía, Quinn iba camino a su casa con una sonrisa.

\o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/

Otra semana comenzaba en McKinley y todo iba viento en popa con respecto a las relaciones Karley, Brittana y Faberry, las primeras tenían 8 meses, las segundas muchos más y las últimas tenían siete. Las tres parejas iban entrando lideradas por las Faberry, a su lado izquierdo un poco más atrás iban Kitty con Marley y al derecho Brittany con Santana al llegar a sus respectivos casilleros y tomar sus libros se disponían a ir a clase.

-Rach, te alcanzo luego ¿sí? tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas.

-Claro, ¿no quieres que te acompañe?

-No Rach, no quiero que pierdas clase por mi culpa. -respondió Quinn mirándola y sonriendo.

-¿Vas a tardar una clase?

-Sí, pero prometo que te alcanzo en la segunda hora.

-Está bien. -respondió Rachel parándose de puntas para darle un tierno beso a la rubia en los labios. Después de eso se dirigió a clase con sus otras amigas mientras Quinn iba en busca de alguien.

-¡Enana! ¿dónde está la rubia hueca? -preguntó Santana cuando vio que Rachel llegó sola al salón.

-No me digas así Santana, y se llama Quinn.

-Como sea, ¿dónde está?

-No lo sé, me dijo que se iba a perder esta hora pero no tengo idea de dónde está.

-Tal vez está engañándote, no te preocupes.

-¡Santana! Yo sé que Quinn no me haría eso, ella me quiere.

-Ya lo sé imbécil, eso se ve a leguas...

-Señoritas López y Berry pongan atención o salgan a platicar.

-Lo siento -contestaron las morenas al unísono.

-Continuemos con la clase. -La clase fue muy aburrida para Rachel ya que Quinn no se encontraba con ella, no puso atención casi toda la clase y se puso a hacer corazones y caritas en su cuaderno. Cuando por fin pasaron los cincuenta minutos de clase se apresuró a salir para ir en busca de Quinn, lo que no se esperó fue la banda de granizados que le esperaba cruzando el pasillo, por suerte Santana iba tras ella.

-Voy a tratar de ser lo más paciente posible y preguntaré, ¿por qué hicieron eso imbéciles? -preguntó a los jugadores de hockey que la miraban con miedo mientras Brittany iba a los lavabos para ayudar a Rachel a quitarse los restos del pegajoso líquido.

-Eh... ve-rás, no era nuestra intención. Un chico que no es de aquí nos pagó para hacer eso.

-No seré violenta porque ni a mi novia ni a mi hermana les parece correcto, pero si vuelven a verter uno de esos vasos a algún miembro del coro los golpearé y haré que jamás puedan reproducirse, ¿está claro?

-Sí, lo-lo sentimos. -habló el capitán del equipo para luego dirigir a su escuadra lejos de ahí. Cuando Santana estaba a punto de dar vuelta vio como Quinn se dirigía hacia ella con un uniforme de animadora.

-¡San! hola, ¿y Rach?

-Fue al baño con Britt a limpiarse, ¿por esto no entraste a clases? -preguntó la latina señalando el uniforme.

-Sí, pero ¿a limpiarse qué?

-Vamos con ellas y que Rach te diga. -a los pocos segundos estaban en los lavabos y Quinn al ver la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos no pudo evitar que una inmensa furia se apoderara de ella.

-¿Quién te hizo eso Rachel? -preguntó la rubia con más enojo que preocupación.

-No importa Quinn, seguro San se encargó de ellos. -explicó la cantante más baja sonriendo.

-¡¿Quién fue Santana?! -gritó buscando con la mirada a la latina.

-Quinn, creo que deberías calmarte, eso ya no importa Rachel está bien y yo me encargué de ellos.

-¡Te estoy preguntando que quién demonios fue! Yo también tengo el derecho de defender a mi novia.

-Bueno ya, fueron el capitán y otros tres chicos del equipo de hockey. -dicho eso Quinn salió corriendo a buscarlos, por suerte no tuvo que ir muy lejos, pues estos estaban cerca de la oficina de Schuester. Al llegar a ellos cacheteó al capitán quién la miró anonadado al principio pero después enfurecido.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! -preguntó el chico sobando su mejilla.

-¡NO! ¿Cómo te atreves a tirarle un granizado a mi novia? López no te golpeó pero yo podría hacerlo y sería muy doloroso así que sugiero que no te metas con ellas ni con nadie del coro. Ustedes no son nada aquí, si vuelven a hacerlo me encargaré de hacer sus vidas completamente miserables mientras estén en esta escuela.

-Cla-claro... lo sentimos pero no nos hagas nada por favor. -dijeron todos al unísono para intentar salir de ahí pero Quinn detuvo al capitán.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron?

-Un chico de otra escuela nos pagó para hacerlo.

-¿cómo era?

-Era como de mi estatura, cabello castaño ondulado y al parecer es de Carmel.

-Bien, ahora lárgate. -Quinn fue en busca de su novia y sus amigas.

-¿Así que para esto te saltaste las clases Fabray?

-Sí Rach, ¿cómo me veo? -preguntó la rubia sonriendo. Rachel observó a los lados para verificar que nadie estuviera mirándolas y se puso de puntas para susurrar algo en su oído.

-Jodidamente sexy. -respondió para después tomar con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de la polaca haciendo que esta temblara e intentara alejarla.

-Rach, no por favor -dijo Quinn mientras la separaba delicadamente de ella.

-¿Qué hice? -preguntó Rachel con un puchero inocente.

-Muy linda tu cara pero sí sabes lo que hiciste, me provocas y no sabes el esfuerzo que hago para no hacerte el amor aquí mismo.

-Lo siento, no sé si estoy preparada para eso -dijo Rachel bajando la mirada. Quinn la tomó de la barbilla para hacer que la mirara.

-No te preocupes Rach te am... -_Bien hecho Quinn, casi lo dices eres una imbécil, mira la cara que tiene Rachel... Está sonriendo... Sí, seguro es para aliviar la tensión del momento y no hacerte sentir mal... Pero tu ya lo estás logrando imbécil._

-¿Quinn? -preguntó la morena viendo que su novia estaba como ida.

-Lo... lo lamento Rach, es sólo que yo... -la polaca iba a continuar con su discurso pero unos labios sobre los suyos se lo impidieron. Después de probablemente un minuto se separaron por falta de aire y Rachel la miró a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo Quinn. -La rubia pudo definir ese momento como el más maravilloso de su vida.

-Te amo Rach -sonrió la chica para después volver a besar a la mujer de su vida.

* * *

**Siento el retraso, mi musa me dejó y me quitó la poca imaginación que tengo. Empezaron mis clases de inglés y me estoy aprendiendo una canción en Coreano ¬¬' **

**Bueno, en fin, lo siento y trataré de no retrasarme, además cuando no hay muchos reviews los autores se sienten tristes como dice Arcia y los capítulos son feos. Nos leemos. Gracias a los que comentaron el capítulo pasado.**


	22. La Nueva Integrante

**Glee no me pertenece es de Ryan Murphy. **

* * *

Rachel tenía los nervios de punta últimamente puesto que las Nacionales estaban cada vez más cerca y junto con ellas venía el momento de su audición, junto con su mejor amigo, para NYADA, el chico Hummel también estaba nervoso pero no se ponía tan histérico como lo hacía su mejor amiga. Esa mañana la diva había llegado más temprano de lo normal y estaba en su casillero buscando libros para la primera clase.

-Hola Rach -saludó Kurt llegando a su lado.

-Hola Kurt, ¿cómo te va?

-Genial, ¿y a ti? debo preguntar, ¿por qué ahora no estás con tu rubia? ¿pasó algo?

-Muy bien, gracias. No, nada ha pasado es sólo que hoy tenía entrenamiento con las animadoras, iré a verla cuando termine, pero ya que estamos aquí, cuéntame ¿cómo vas con Blaine? -preguntó interesada por su amigo.

-Pues ha estado muy distante estos días, no lo quiere hablar conmigo pero estoy casi seguro que lo agobia el hecho de que si quedo seleccionado para entrar a NYADA no nos veremos en un largo tiempo y yo realmente no sé si esté preparado para llevar una relación a larga distancia. Al menos Quinn sale el mismo año que tú y yo, ¿irá con nosotros a Nueva York?

-Eh... no lo sé Kurt, y para serte sincera tengo miedo de preguntarle, porque existe la posibilidad de que tenga otros planes, no quiero ser egoísta pero pienso igual que tú, las relaciones a larga distancia no son duraderas.

-¿Estás diciendo que no has hablado con ella sobre el futuro?

-Sí Kurt, es eso lo que estoy diciendo ¿acaso no me escuchaste? ¡Tengo miedo! -grito Rachel exasperada.

-No te alteres Rachel, es sólo que me preocupo por ti. Tienes que hablar con ella pronto, no quiero que a último momento estés sufriendo porque ella decidió tomar un camino diferente al de nosotros ¿ok?

-Sí, lo siento, te prometo que hablaré con ella. Casi termina el entrenamiento, te quiero -dijo eso para después depositar un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su mejor amigo. Al llegar al campo vio que ya no quedaba nadie en el, entonces decidió buscar a su novia en los vestidores, cuando estaba a punto de entrar escuchó algo que la hizo quedarse afuera.

-A ti te estaba buscando guapa -dijo una voz seductora del otro lado de la puerta.

-Alexandra, estoy con Rachel -al escuchar la voz de Quinn, todas las alertas de la cantante se encendieron. Alexandra Vikström, una chica de padres suecos que llegó a Ohio por azares del destino, la animadora es caucásica de cabello largo castaño claro, 1.68 de altura, ojos avellana y una voz extremadamente sensual.

-Pero Fabray, ¡mírame! soy sexy, no sé que demonios le ves a ese gnomo con el que estás.

-No le digas así, ella tiene sentimientos que al parecer tú no y eso la hace mucho más valiosa que cualquier persona con un cuerpo comprado, además también es sexy, ¿acaso no has visto esas piernas kilométricas que tiene? -la morena sonrió al escuchar lo que su novia había dicho, se asomó un poco por la puerta entreabierta y notó que eran las dos únicas animadoras dentro del vestuario.

-Sí, como sea, pero tú y yo sabemos que puedo darte algo que estoy segura necesitas con urgencia -vio como la animadora se acercaba peligrosamente a su novia y pensó en intervenir pero al final no lo hizo para ver cómo reaccionaba Quinn. Alexandra empezó a acariciar el brazo de la rubia y ésta intentó alejarse inmediatamente pero la castaña fue más rápida, la detuvo por la cintura , se acercó y lamió el cuello de Quinn quien la tomó por los hombros para alejarla casi bruscamente.

-¡NO! Alexandra, eres hermosa, pero jamás voy a engañar a Rachel por una noche de sexo cont...

-Podrían ser más si quisieras -interrumpió la chica con arrogancia.

-¡Las que sean Alex! Amo a Rach, ¿entiendes? -Rachel decidió que había escuchado suficiente y se dirigió a su clase con una sonrisa por todo lo que había dicho Quinn.- Eres sueca, hablas dos idiomas, eres animadora, eres hermosa y seguro que tienes algún otro talento oculto. Algún día vas a enamorarte y con eso te darás cuenta que no todo trata de sexo -la castaña bajó la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada por su comportamiento.

Lo siento mucho Quinn, es sólo que soy así porque toda mi vida me han visto de esta manera y siento que así seguirá -la polaca tomó la barbilla de la otra chica para que alzara la mirada.

-Cuando tú te empieces a ver de una manera distinta, las demás personas se darán cuenta de ello y te verán de esa otra manera. Déjame preguntarte algo, ¿Cantas?

-Pues sí, como todos, mientras estoy tomando una ducha o en mi habitación cuando no hay nadie en casa. -rió tímidamente y Quinn la acompañó.

-Pero, ¿te gusta cantar?

-Seguro.

-¿Por qué no te unes al coro? esa sería una buena forma de demostrar que eres algo más que una linda chica -sugirió la rubia haciendo que la sueca se sonrojara levemente.

-Claro Quinn, lo pensaré.

-No, no, no... ¿cómo pensarlo? Yo quiero que te unas al coro.

-Está bien, me presentaré a una audición hoy.

-¡Genial! -exclamó Quinn entusiasmada- ¿qué clase tienes de 12:00 a 12:50?

-Química, ¿por qué?

-Verás, para asegurarme que no escaparás iré por ti para llevarte directo al salón de coro.

-Oh, me parece bien -la chica giró para salir de los vestuarios pero se detuvo a medio camino y miró a Quinn- muchas gracias, por todo. - La animadora rubia salió tras ella pero en diferente dirección, donde suponía estaría su novia.

-Hola amor -saludó la polaca llegando al lado de Rachel e intentando darle un beso en los labios que la morena muy hábilmente esquivó.

-Hola -contestó de mala gana mientras hacía como que buscaba libros en su casillero.

-¿Qué te pasa Rach?

-Oh, nada -respondió irónicamente.

-Rachel, ¿por qué estás así? -preguntó la rubia con un visible tono de enfado.

-¿Por qué diablos no entraste a la primera clase Lucy?

-Lo siento Rach, me tardé mucho en... ¿Cómo rayos sabes mi primer nombre?

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta, los profesores mencionan el nombre completo cuando toman asistencia.

-Bueno ya, lo siento Rach, tardé mucho en bañarme -respondió la rubia recargándose en el casillero contiguo al de Rachel.

-Que buena resultaste mintiendo y ni siquiera tienes porque hacerlo Lucy, sé que estuviste hablando con una animadora en los vestidores y mi corazón diera un vuelco de alegría cuando le dijiste que yo valía mucho para ti y que jamás me engañarías, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que con eso sólo te referías a no serme infiel, porque engañándome sí estás y no estoy segura de porque lo haces -dicho eso, se giró sobre sus pies y fue a su siguiente clase que afortunadamente no compartía con Quinn. La chica polaca no estuvo atenta a sus dos siguientes clases y respondió de mala manera a un maestro, lo que la hizo acreedora a una detención durante el descanso. Santana caminaba por los pasillos buscando a Quinn hasta que la vio en el salón de detención.

-Hey Q, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Me parece que es muy obvio, Santana -rezongó frustrada.

-Ya perdón, me encantaría entonces saber cuál es el motivo. -dijo la latina tomando asiento a su lado, la rubia le contó lo que había pasado con Alexandra, luego lo de Rachel y por último lo que ocurrió con el profesor de Biología.

-¿Por qué le mentiste a Rach, Q? No hiciste nada malo.

-Ya lo sé San, pero creí que se iba a poner furiosa si le contaba que me había quedado a hablar con ella, sé que no tiene muy buena fama pero no es tan mala como parece.

-No te preocupes Q, todo se va a arreglar -dijo posando su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia- la enana no está tan enfadada, ella me mandó a buscarte.

-Pero si ella no vino quiere decir que no le apetecía verme -respondió Quinn cabizbaja.

-Tienes razón -dijo Rachel asomándose por la puerta- no me apetecía verte... en realidad, moría por verte -Santana salió del salón para que las chicas pudieran platicar en privado.- discúlpame por haber reaccionado así...

-No Rach, perdóname tú a mi por haberte mentido, no tenía porque hacerlo -se acercó a su morena y le dio un profundo beso lleno de amor, al separarse por falta de oxígeno, la miró a los ojos- es por eso que te diré algo... sí estuve platicando con ella y no sé en que momento te fuiste...

-Cuando le dijiste que me amabas -interrumpió Rachel con una sonrisa al recordar lo que había dicho la rubia.

-Bueno, después de eso platicamos un poco más y no es tan mala como parece, en realidad es bastante buena y quiero ayudarla para que los estúpidos de este instituto dejen de verla sólo como un pedazo de carne así que la invité a unirse al coro, no estoy segura de que pueda cantar, pero nadie canta tan feo o eso creo yo.

-Excepto Sugar, debiste escuchar su audición, le dijimos que la llamaríamos luego nos insultó y se fue. Pero fue realmente horrible, ha mejorado su voz con el tiempo pero sigue un poco extraña -dijo la morena riendo- me encantas Quinn, tu siempre tan noble con las personas.

-Te amo Rach, ¿me quieres acompañar por Alexandra a su aula?

-¿Por qué irás por ella?

-Quiero estar segura de que no escapará.

-Está bien, así me la presentas, podría probar si me van más las castañas que las rubias -dijo comenzando a caminar pero como vio que su novia no la seguía volteó a verla- ¿qué pasa Quinnie?

-No, no te van las castañas -respondió Quinn haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos. Rachel se acercó a ella, se puso de puntas y le dio un tierno beso.

-Tienes razón, a mi me van las rubias de 1.68, ojos lindos y perfecta reina del baile de graduación.

-¿Crees que ganaría si me postulara para ser reina del baile de graduación?

-Por supuesto Quinn, eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido, serás perfecta.

-Gracias, pero no me gustaría serlo.

-¿Por qué?

-No me gusta ser tan superficial, vamos por Alexandra, debe estar esperándonos.

-Sí, claro -respondió Rachel avanzando con su mano entrelazada a la de Quinn. Al llegar afuera del salón estaba una chica castaña con unos libros abrazados al pecho.

-Hola de nuevo Alex -saludó Quinn llegando a su lado- te presento a Rachel oficialmente.

-Hola Quinn, hola Rachel -respondió con una sonrisa tímida mirando a la morena.

-Hola, mucho gusto -la cantante estiró su mano para que Alexandra la tomara.

-Vamos al salón para que puedas hacer tu audición, ¿quieres?

-Sí, por supuesto -las tres chicas caminaron rumbo al aula y al llegar estaban todos en sus asientos mientras el señor Schuester explicaba algo.

-Pasen chicas, ¿quién es ella? -preguntó Will confundido al ver que otra chica entraba tras ellas.

-Ella es Alexandra y viene a hacer una audición.

-Oh, bien, adelante Alexandra. -Cuando la música comenzó a sonar muchos se quedaron sorprendidos por el género y algunos estaban un tanto aturdidos.

**I hear you calling me **  
**Just like the voices in a dream **  
**I hear you calling me **  
**Just like the voices in a dream **

**I can remember, **  
**Daylight dancing in your eyes **  
**And when my mind is still **  
**The memories come alive **

**The silent space between my thoughts **  
**Is where your soul resides **  
**And when my heart is still **  
**The memories come to life **

**Memories haunting me **  
**They echo through eternity **  
**I hear you calling me **  
**Just like the voices in a dream **

**When fear and darkness overcome **  
**I have no need to hide **  
**I only need to call your name **  
**In my heart you are still alive **

**The silent space between my thoughts **  
**Is where your soul resides **  
**And when my heart is still **  
**The memories come to life**

Al terminar la canción todos se levantaron de sus asientos para aplaudir pero Rachel se veía ausente y preocupada. Después de haberle dado la bienvenida oficialmente Quinn se acercó a su novia discretamente mientras los demás hablaban acerca de las Nacionales.

-Amor -llamó la rubia y pero no recibió respuesta por parte de la morena- Rach... ¡Rachel!

-¿Qué pasa Quinn?

-Eso es lo que a mi me gustaría saber, ¿qué te pasa Rach? te quedaste como ida.

-Ah lo siento, no es nada.

-¿Segura? Te conozco Rach, ¿te sientes amenazada por la voz de Alexandra? -Rachel suspiró resignada antes de contestar.

-Sí, un poco, no es como si tuviera la mejor voz del mundo pero sí que tiene una voz hermosa.

-No te preocupes amor, siempre serás la líder aquí.

-Gracias, te amo.

-Yo más, ven, hay que integrarnos. -Las chicas se dirigieron donde estaban sus compañeros dando ideas para las posibles canciones pero Will la llamó unos segundos después.

-Quinn, te buscan en la puerta -en el momento en que la rubia volteó a la entrada del aula sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y reflejaban cierto dolor, la persona que se encontraba esperándola únicamente sonrió de manera arrogante.

* * *

**Ya lo sé, tenía que actualizar hace dos días pero ocurrió una como tragedia familiar y ayer estuve en mis clases de inglés todo el día. Espero que les guste el capítulo, si no les gusta no importa díganme que puedo hacer para mejorar.**

**Gracia Guest por comentar el capítulo anterior :)**


End file.
